Sins of the Father
by Yankees01
Summary: Erin is paying for her father's mistakes... will she learn to love her new husband or kill him in the process? Char: OC, Sheamus, Corre, Drew McIntyre, Tiffany, and others
1. Unhappy

**A/N: I only own Erin. **

**I am trying to clear my hard-drive. I hope that you like this story... I wrote it years ago, but changed the main character to a present wrestler. Let me know if you love it or hate it. **

_The sins of the father shall be laid upon their children_…

I had always heard that quote, but I never actually took notice of it until the day I figured out that it really is true. I hated my father now, but it wasn't always that way. We had a really good relationship, especially after my mother died.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in the living room watching TV, waiting for my mom to get home, when my dad came in there. I was only 10, but I knew that something was wrong. He wasn't happy. _

_"What's wrong, Dad?" I asked him. He pulled me off the couch and sat down with me in his lap. _

_"Erin, I have something to tell you. It's about Mommy… she died tonight." He said and I hugged him. _

_I didn't fully understand, because as a 10 year old you don't really have a concept of death or dying. I just knew that she wasn't going to come around anymore. Dad kept telling me that she loved me, but it didn't comprehend until I was a teenager. _

_My teenage years were hard, especially when I got my period, my first boyfriend, and school dances. I hated my dad at times, but I always knew that he loved me. I knew that he would do anything to give me what he could. _

_I should have realized when I was younger that no everything in life could continue to go at such a good pace. I was stupid to think that and I still wish that Dad had never came in and told me that on that rainy, cold day. I wish now more than ever that mom was still alive or I had been in the car with her when she was pushed into the river. I wanted to be anywhere except here. _

I missed my mother more today than ever and I knew that she would never have let this happen to me. I hated it and I wanted to be anywhere else now. I couldn't believe that my father had been so stupid and careless, but he wasn't the one that was going to have to pay the price; I was.

"Erin, come on." Dad yelled up at me. I sighed and looked around my empty room one more time.

I walked downstairs and he had a remorseful look on his face.

"I'm gonna miss yeh." He said and I shook my head. I knew that I would miss him all the way to his Irish accent. I understood it almost better than English and it brought a comfort to me. I was born in Ireland, but raised in America. My parents moved her when I was 4 so I didn't have much of an accent. I picked up any of it from my dad.

"Well, you should have thought of that before you did something stupid like this." I said and he sighed.

"I'm sorry, love, I never thought they would do this to me." He said and I couldn't do anything but shake my head.

I remember the day that Dad came and told me the earth shattering news.

_Flashback_

_"Erin!" Dad yelled as he came into the house. _

_I was in the kitchen working on my homework… I was a senior in college this year and I was so glad that I was almost done. _

_"What?" I responded and he walked in. _

_I looked at him and he had almost the same look he had when he had to tell me that my mother died. He sat down and I put my work away. I could tell that he was going to tell me something serious. _

_"Erin, I have done something and all that I can ask is that yeh don't hate me." He said and I looked at him intently. _

_"What?" I finally asked him. _

_"I was still doing gun deals with the IRA and I messed up. The only way I can fix it is to either pay them the money or give him you to marry his son." He said and I felt the bottom of my stomach drop. I knew that Dad didn't have that kind of money. I knew what decision he had made; I knew that I was screwed. _

I had tried to fight it, but when I went to meet with Finlay, he told me that if I didn't do it he would kill me and my father. I loved my father too much to let that happen to him. I was forced into agreeing to it and now I was getting ready to move in with him.

We were getting married this afternoon at the courthouse, so that in the eyes of the Catholic Church, we wouldn't be sinning if we lived together.

I walked out to the car, after one last long look at my childhood memories, and got in. I knew that life was going to change and the only thing I could pray for was a quick death or a hot man. I knew that the first one was probably going to be my better hope.

I walked into the courthouse; I was in a simple wedding dress. I was actually nervous because I was about to be a pay off, a bride, and meet the person I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with for the first time. I had butterflies for all the wrong reasons and this was never how I imagined my wedding day would go. I was already dreading my wedding night.

"You will be well taken care of." Dad told me and I wanted to make a quick remark or have a sharp tongue, but I was too nervous right now. I just nodded; I knew that they were rich or something, because I was wearing a Vera Wang dress that had been dropped off at the house. I was carrying a bouquet of white irises.

"You are beautiful, your mother would be proud, Erin." He said and I hugged him. I knew that this was his fault, but I couldn't be mad. I didn't want to end this on a bad note.

"I love you too, Dad." I whispered as we walked into the door.

I felt everyone turn and look at us, but my eyes locked on the one person in the suit. He was standing taller than most people in the room, had fiery red hair, freckles covering his pale skin, and was broad. I was drawn to his looks and I was glad that at least part of my wish had come true. I guess that I had the rest of my life to figure out the rest.

** A/N: Let me know if you love it or hate it.**


	2. Wedding Night

**A/N: I only own Erin. **

**Sandrasmit19, xMyheartshine, flowerpower, and Sonib89- thanks for the reviews and encouragement to continue. **

Erin POV

I walked up to him and my father stood behind me. I recognized his father from when I went to meet him. I looked at my future husband and he was studying me. We repeated after the judge and exchanged rings. I was surprised to see the ring that he put on my finger. I had on a silver band with diamonds wrapping around it. It had on his finger a sliver band with a Celtic design wrapping around it. We signed the papers, shared a short kiss, and we were done.

"Wonderful, now we celebrate. Erin, you will ride with us and your father can follow. We are having a celebration at my house." Finlay said and I nodded slowly. I hugged my father and followed them out to the cars. We were riding in a black Escalade with a drive. Finlay and Dad drove in their cars. I got in and let out a breath that I didn't realize I had been holding.

"Please try and look happy." A voice came from the large man; it was filled with a thick Irish accent.

"Won't your friends think this is odd?" I asked him and he gave me a smirk.

"No, they think I met you and have been hiding you away." He said and I nodded; maybe they really had thought of everything.

We rode the rest of the way in silence before arriving at a large house. The drive opened his door and he pulled me out with him. He took my hand as we walked up towards the house.

"Remember, act married." He said and I sighed.

"I got it the first time." I said with a little of my own accent coming out. He shot me a look and something told me that he had as much of a temper as my father did; I knew that might not be a good thing.

We walked into the house and people started cheering; I put on the best smile I could manage. I was introduced to a lot of people and I was surprised how many people could fit into this extremely large house. I was sitting on the couch with other girls while the guys talked. I noticed that my 'husband' would look over at me every now and then; I guess he thought I was going to try and run away.

"You are much prettier than Stephen made you out to be." A distinct English accent said from above me. I was glad to know my husband's name, but I wanted to know more about the person looking at me right now.

"Thank you." I said and he smiled at me.

"I'm Stu, Stephen and I have been friends a long time. We started wrestling together." He said and I nodded; I was learning a lot about my new husband from Stu.

I continued to talk until Finlay wanted to give a speech. My dad said a few words followed by a few more people. I tried not to laugh when they all thought that I was much prettier than Stephen deserved. The party was nice, but I got more nervous as the night went on; I wasn't sure what the night held when I left with just Stephen.

Stephen POV

Erin and I left to go to my house around midnight; I was exhausted. The car ride was silent as we were dropped off at my house. I unlocked the door and pulled her inside. I had wanted to kiss her again since the first time at the courthouse. I pushed her against the door and kissed her. She struggled underneath me and I finally pulled away.

"Please don't." she said not looking up at me.

"Lass, I can do whatever I want… yeh are my wife." I reminded her and she nodded slowly.

"Come on." I said and grabbed her arm.

I showed her around and showed her that her stuff was now in my guest room. I pulled her into my room and she looked at me.

"Turn around." I said and she was trembling.

"Please, Stephen…" she was saying.

"Turn around." I said louder and she sighed.

She turned around and I swept her hair over the side of her shoulder. I carefully pulled the zipper down as my knuckle brushed over her spine. She shivered a little as I got the zipper all the way down. I placed a small kiss on her shoulder as she continued to look at the floor.

"Yer clothes are on tha right side of tha closet." I said and walked into the bathroom.

I came out a little later and she was walking out the door.

"Where ya going?" I asked her.

"To the guest bedroom." She said and I quickly crossed the room to stop her.

"Yer my wife… you will sleep in me bed." I said and she sighed.

"Please, Stephen…" she was saying.

"Look, Erin, the sooner that you learn to listen; the easier this will be." I warned her and she was shocked at my tone.

"No, I don't want to." She said and I tighten my grip on her arm.

"We are married… you can thank yer dad for this, but it isn't going to change. You should be grateful. My father could have easily killed yer father. I at least got lucky because yer not ugly." I said and I felt my cheek sting as she slapped me across the face.

I growled and flung her onto the bed. I didn't want to hurt her, but she was going to listen to me. I quickly straddled her as she struggled underneath me.

"That wasn't nice." I said to her and she glared up at me.

"You aren't nice." She said between gritted teeth.

"Wrong, I'm a nice guy… you just have ta behave." I said as she strugged some more.

I slammed her wrist down into the mattress again and she glared up at me.

"I really don't think ya understand; I can do whatever I want." I said as I pulled her wrist together in my one hand. I slowly let me hand wander over the large t-shirt she was wearing and found her breast. She stopped struggling and looked at me. I finally had her full attention.

"I wasn't going ta make you do anything you didn't want ta, but if you don't make this look real… then I can't help ya. You need ta just listen to me. I can overpower ya and I can be mean. I realize that you are probably daddy's little princess and no one has ever made you do anything ya didn't want to, but grow up." I growled at her.

She still had her eyes locked on mine. I slowly got off of her and she sat up.

"Now, ya are sleeping in here." I said and turned off the lights.

I crawled into the bed and wrapped my arm around her. I didn't want her doing anything stupid or trying to run away tonight. I pulled her closer to me and she resisted until I popped her in the leg. She yelped and stopped fighting me.

"I will wake up if ya move." I told her before falling asleep after I heard her breathing even out.

I knew that my father had good intentions for doing this, plus it meant that he didn't have to kill anyone, but I didn't realize that she was going to be such a handful. I was going to have to break her fast.

**A/N: Please review.**


	3. Marital Problems

**A/N: I only own Erin. **

**mrs barrett, chelle, miamitravel, Sandrasmit19, xMyheartshine, flowerpower, and Sonib89- thanks for the reviews.**

**The first few chapters are going to be kind of sad/mean ones until they learn to live together... it's coming soon I promise. **

Erin POV

I woke up the next morning and Stephen wasn't in the bed. I wasn't complaining as I got up and showered. I walked downstairs to hear people talking. I found Stephen and a few other people that I recognized from last night in the living room. I knew that I was going to have to remember names.

"Hey, Erin, glad to see you finally joined us. Look like Ste wore you out last night." The Englishman said and I blushed, but smiled.

"I don't kiss and tell, Stu." I said, proud that I actually remembered his name. He smiled as Stephen pulled me towards him.

"Erin, you and Maryse are going to go shopping today. Stu and I are going to the gym. I will see you for dinner." Ste told me and I nodded.

"Let me go upstairs and grab my stuff." I said and they nodded.

"Let me grab mah bag." Ste said and followed me upstairs to the room.

"I put a credit card in your wallet… spend whatever. I want yeh to buy some nicer clothes, shoes, and some dresses." He said and I looked at him.

"What's wrong with my clothes now?" I asked him as he walked up to me.

"Don't argue." He said and I frowned, but followed him downstairs.

We were going to leave.

"Are you afraid to kiss your bride bye in front of us?" Stu teased Stephen and I knew where this was going. I was standing there when Stephen walked over, wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me in for a passionate kiss. I made it look real so they wouldn't suspect anything, but I wanted away.

We left and Maryse talked non-stop. She was nice, but it was difficult to understand her at times. We went to the mall and I was impressed with the stores that she wanted to go into. We shopped at Macy's, Nordstrom, Victoria Secret, some shoe stores, and a few other smaller boutiques. We had a ton of stuff by the end of the day.

"Come on, time to get back and get ready for tonight." She said and I nodded.

Maryse POV

I liked Erin; I hoped that she was good for Stephen. I had come to hang out with Stephen, Stu, Mike, Drew, and Tayrn when I started dating Mike. We were all surprised when Stephen said that he was getting married, because he never mentioned anyone. I knew that a few people were surprised when they saw him walk in with Erin, because she was nothing like his ex-girlfriend.

We got back and I helped Erin put all her stuff into their closet; she didn't have a lot, but now her side was filling up. We got done and I convinced her to wear a hunter green cocktail dress that she bought. I was going to wear a creamy white dress with pumps. I got her all dressed up and we left to meet the guys. I knew that they were going to get ready after the gym.

"You look great." I said and she smiled.

"Thanks, Maryse, I appreciate the help." She said as we walked into a fancy restaurant in the middle of St. Augustine. We walked inside and spotted the guys in the back corner booth. Mike looked great in his dress pants and white shirt. Stephen always looked good in dress pants, a button up shirt, tie and waistcoat.

Stephen POV

I saw Erin and Maryse walk up and I had to admit that Erin looks amazing. Maryse made her look wonderful and I loved the color on her with her reddish-brown hair. They sat down with us and I smiled at Erin. She was a good actress and they really believed that we were happily married. I told the story of how we met and they thought we were the cutest couple. I was glad that Maryse seemed to like Erin and she would have a friend.

We left the restaurant and Erin was little tipsy. I was holding her to me as we got to the car. She was very quiet, but I figured that was just because she didn't want to be near me. We got home and I helped her out of the car.

"We aren't around anyone… you don't have to act like you care anymore." She said as walked into the house.

"I do care." I said and she rolled her eyes as she sat on the counter.

"Do you really care? Or do you just not want to disappoint dear old daddy?" she asked me and I pressed my tongue to my cheek so I wouldn't say anything.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." She said and hoped down.

She walked upstairs and I was behind her. She was trying to find the zipper when I walked up and fixed it.

I leaned down and kissed her shoulder as I ran my hands down her arms. She let out a soft sigh before pulling away.

"I can't." she said and I pulled her back to face me.

I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her. She struggled before giving in and kissing my back. I felt her tongue slide across my bottom lip and I parted my lips. I was kissing her when I felt her bite down on my tongue. I pulled away from her and she smirked at me. I was getting annoyed at this behavior. I didn't think about it, but I slapped her right across the face. She fell to the floor and I was looking down at her. I knew that I shouldn't have done that, but I needed her to work with me on this. I knew that neither of us wanted this, but we were going to have to deal with it.

"Get cleaned up and get ta bed." I said before walking out of the room. I couldn't believe that I had done that; I was just so frustrated.

Erin POV

I cleaned up and laid in bed. I didn't think that he would react this way; I couldn't believe that he had hit me. I wanted to be anywhere, but here right now. I finally cried myself to sleep before he came to bed. I didn't want to be anywhere near him; he was far worse than I imagined and now I wondered how long I would survive.

**A/N: Please review.**


	4. Seen, but not Heard

**A/N: I only own Erin. **

**chelle, Sandrasmit19, & xMyheartshine- thanks for the reviews.**

**Chelle- yeah, it will get happier... they just have to figure each other out. **

Stephen POV

I didn't return to the bedroom until a few hours later. I could hear the storms rumbling overhead as I walked into the room. I saw Erin curled up in the bed and she looked so small in the large bed. I slowly walked towards her and sat on the side of the bed. She didn't stir as I carefully stroked a finger over her cheek. I could feel the dampness and I knew that I had caused that. I couldn't help, but feel sorry for her. She didn't deserve this, but I knew that when you grew up with your parents having shady business… it was just another price to pay. I had paid many prices thanks to my father.

I sat there for a few more minutes before moving to my side and lying down. I was almost asleep when a large clap of thunder burst overhead; Erin sat up startled and I calmly pulled her to me. I pulled her against me and she rested her head on my chest; I could feel her heart pounding in her chest. I was softly rubbing her back as she clung to me.

"It's ok… I'm right here." I whispered and she looked up at me.

"Thanks, Ste." She whispered and I kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry I hurt ya." I whispered.

"I deserved it… I am not exactly being helpful." She said and I smirked.

"You never deserve ta be hit. I am just frustrated and I shouldn't have taken it out on ya." I said as she held me closer when the thunder hit again. I felt her nod in response to what I told her.

"We are having lunch with my father tomorrow." I said and she nodded.

I wrapped my arms around her and we felt asleep finally after the storms had calmed down. I had hope that this might work. I just knew that we needed to find common ground.

Erin POV

I woke up the next morning in Stephen's arms; he was really nice last night. I just hoped that he stayed that nice. I wanted this to work without us killing each other. I slowly got up and showered; I woke up and he was still sleeping.

"Ste…" I said as I carefully nudged him; he was a bug guy and I didn't want him hitting me because I woke him up. He groaned and opened his eyes; he gave me a small smile.

"I didn't know what time we were meeting your father; its 11 now." I said and he nodded.

I watched as he got out of the bed and I had to admit; he was in good shape. He got ready and we left around noon to go to his fathers. I was told to wear a simple dress and Stephen was in dress pants and a button down shirt. We pulled into the driveway and he looked over at me.

"Please act nice." He whispered and I shot him a look.

"I know, Ste." I said and he shook his head.

"No, ya don't… he expects you ta be submissive ta me… do whatever I ask, but that's not what I want. I just need you to be seen and not heard, please Erin." He said as my eyes got wide. I realized that his father wanted Stephen to have a ragdoll for a wife and not a real person.

"Fine." I finally admitted and gave in.

We walked into the house and his father greeted us. He hugged me and Stephen. I walked behind Stephen as he took my hand; I was supposed to be submissive. I had to keep reminding myself of that. We sat down and they started to talk.

"Lass, why don't you go fetch us some drinks. You know Stephen's favorite and I want the same." Finlay said and I nodded. I was hoping that Stephen would help me out as I leaned over to kiss his cheek.

'Jameson' he whispered in my ear as I stood up to find the wet bar in the next room.

I was pouring them when I heard someone walk in; I turned to see Finlay standing there, but no Stephen. I gave him a small smile and went back to pouring drinks.

"Stephen had to take a phone call so I came to see if you were alright." He said as I realized he was right behind me.

"Fine, I'm almost done." I whispered.

"You are must more beautiful than I could have imagined; I should have threatened your father a long time ago with you. You are probably amazing in bed… I'm sure you keep Stephen happy." He said as I felt his hand cup my bottom. I had to remember not to throw the drink on his face or slap him as he rubbed my bottom softly.

"I hope I am a good wife." I finally said as I handed him his drink. He gave me a sick smile and nodded as I heard Stephen walked into the room. I handed him his drink and he kissed my cheek.

"I need to be excused to the bathroom." I whispered.

"I will show yeh where it is." Stephen said and I nodded.

I followed him to one of the bedrooms. I got ready to step into the bathroom when he stopped me.

"Everything alright, Erin?" he asked me and I didn't want to make anyone mad.

"Fine, Stephen." I said and he nodded as I disappeared into the bathroom.

I got there, locked the door, and gripped the counter. I had no idea what I was doing… I hated this. I wanted to scream, cry, beat the crap out of his dad, and let everyone know how wrong this was. I finally pulled it back together and rejoined them just in time for food. I didn't eat much, but I made it look like I was enjoying it. We finished and they talked around the table. I sat there in silence; I realized I would hate to have lived back in the older days where women really were seen and not heard. We finally got ready to leave and his father pulled me in for a hug. I wanted to push him off as his hands slid down my backside. I finally pulled away and Stephen pulled me to his side. I didn't really feel comfortable with either of them, but more Stephen than his father.

Stephen POV

I had seen dad grope Erin and I didn't like it, but I knew that saying anything would just make it all worse. Erin was completely silent the entire way home, she didn't play with the radio, she didn't look out the window, and she didn't try to make eye contact. I knew that she was miserable.

"I'm going to run out for a bit." I said and she just nodded.

"Why don't yeh lay by the pool?" I asked her and I saw a small smile at the suggestion.

"Be careful." She said as she disappeared upstairs.

I left the house and headed for my jeweler; I needed to get Erin something to show her that I cared. I picked out a perfect necklace and earring set with diamonds. I left and Drew called; he wanted to meet Erin and I for dinner tonight. I agreed and told them just to come over. I knew that Erin could probably use the company of another girl.

I got back and found Erin floating in the pool; she looked beautiful in a bikini. She was skinny enough, but not rail thin. She had some curves and looked very proportional. I walked out there and she moved over to the edge as I walked up. She got out of the pool and I smiled at her.

"I got you something ta make up for this afternoon with me father." I said and she nodded.

She opened it and then put it back in the bag.

"Yeh don't like it?" I asked her.

"They are beautiful, Stephen, but you can't buy me stuff to fix the problems. It doesn't work that way, unless that's what you expect from a wife." She said and I sighed. I already knew that she was right, but I didn't know what else to do.

"Drew and Taryn are coming over tonight." I said and she nodded.

"I met them the other night?" she asked me and I nodded.

**A/N: Please review.**


	5. What kind?

**A/N: I only own Erin. **

**chelle, Sonib89, miamitravel, & xMyheartshine- thanks for the reviews.**

**Adult Content**

Stephen POV

I changed into some board shorts and a t-shirt as Erin put on a black tunic to go over her swimsuit.

"What do you want me to cook tonight?" she asked me and I sighed; I hadn't thought about it.

"We can order pizza." I said and she nodded.

"Alright." She said as she walked past me; I caught her wrist and she looked at me.

"Look, I'm, uh, sorry. I saw what me father did to ya… I don't like it. I wish that things could be different. I just want this to work." I said as I saw anger flash across her face; she really was beautiful.

"It's not like you will say anything anyways… I'm trying to make this work, but you have to tell me what you want. Do you want a submissive wife that will follow you around or do you want someone who will help you on things?" she said and I sighed; I hadn't thought about it. I didn't know.

"Ah don't know…" I said and she nodded.

"Well, when you figure it out… let me know." She said with venom in her voice.

"Ya honestly think ah want this too?" I asked her as she turned around.

"I don't know what you want." She said and I pulled her back to me. She had her back against my chest; I had my arms wrapped around her waist and held her in place; she struggled some.

"Look, ah didn't ask for this… ah didn't ask for you to be my damn wife, ah didn't ask my father to interfere in my fucking life, and ah sure as hell would have picked a nicer person if ad had the choice. I am sorry that ah am not the man you wanted, I'm sorry that I'm not perfect for your father, and I'm sorry that your mother left your father and put you in this situation." I said and she got very still. I didn't know if that was good or bad. I let her go and turned her around to me.

I was scared of the look that she was giving me; it was an evil look. I realized I had probably gone too far and I was met with a hard slap across my face; I immediately tasted blood. She backed away from me as I wiped off my mouth.

"Don't you ever talk about my life or my mother. You know nothing." She said in a low voice that was void of emotions. I realized that I had hit a nerve.

"Now, I will play nice for you and your friends, I will save your ass tonight, but after tonight… I want to know how this is going to be. I don't want any questions in the future, I don't want your father's hands on me, and I certainly don't want to put up with your shit." She growled at me. I nodded and I should have been furious, but instead I respected her more. She was actually turning me on.

Erin POV

I walked outside on the patio and sat down; I was furious. He had no idea what I had come from and he was going to bring up my mother. I took a deep breath and tried to relax; life sucked right now, but I was determined to make the best of it.

I was sitting there when he opened the door.

"They are here." He said and I nodded.

I got up walked inside and went to the door when the doorbell rang. I put on the fakest smile as I opened it.

"Hey guys." I said as they smiled at me.

"Present!" Tayrn said and I smiled at her.

They had brought us some wine; at least I could get drunk. They came in, we decided on pizza, I ordered it and joined them outside. We had fun talking and I acted affectionate towards Stephen; I made sure that everyone had everything and I even cleaned up. I knew that Stephen depended on this lie as much as I had to live it. I also knew that the only thing keeping me going was the fact that I didn't want anything to happen to my father.

We got done eating and started drinking; I was happy about that. We grabbed some, started a fire in the fire pit, and I was snuggled up to Stephen on the sofa outside. Tayrn and Drew were sitting together in a lounge chair.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Tayrn squealed and I laughed. Stephen shook his head as Drew agreed to it. I realized that this could get interesting. We played for awhile doing stupid things before we got really drunk and the real questions came out.

"So, Erin, how is Stephen in bed?" Tayrn asked me and I smirked.

"Good." I said.

"Oh, just good." Drew said and I felt Stephen tighten his grip on my waist.

"Stephen do you agree?" Drew said.

"I don't kiss and tell." Stephen said as he looked at me.

We had fun and I was completely tipsy; Drew and Tayrn were going to stay in one of the guest rooms since they were way too drunk to drive. I got upstairs and Stephen was standing on the balcony. I ignored him as I took a shower and got ready for bed. I got ready to lay down when he grabbed me by the waist.

"I don't it when you tell people I'm not good in bed." He said and I laughed.

"I don't care… I don't even know how you are in bed, nor do I care to find out." I said and he smirked.

"It's part of being mah wife." He said in a low voice and I realized that is not the situation I wanted to be in.

"I don't know what it means to be your wife… you haven't decided yet." I said as he pulled me closer.

"This is definitely part of it." he said as he crushed his lips to mine.

I struggled against him and he held me tighter.

"Just give in, love." He whispered as he kissed down my neck; he knew exactly what he was doing. I was trying not to let him affect me when he started to kiss and nibble on my neck. I accidentally let a moan slip out as he ran his hands underneath the edge of the tunic. He ripped it off me and I gasped.

"Stephen…" I was saying when he pressed my hand against his hardening member.

"Fix it." he growled and I looked at him.

"I don't…" I was saying when he threw me on the bed. I tried to move, but he had me pinned down.

I tried to say something but he cut me off with a kiss. I moaned as his hand wandered over my breast; he was making me feel good, but this wasn't how I wanted this to go the first time. I arched my back into him when he rolled a nipple between two of his larger fingers.

"Undo me shorts." He mumbled and I undid them. He quickly rid himself of them as he pulled my top off me; followed shortly by my bottoms. He stood up and looked at me; I had never felt more conscious in my life. I looked at him and he had a rock hard body and was well endowed. I was starting to get a little nervous.

"Yer beautiful." He whispered as he gave himself a few strokes. I watched as he got a condom out of the drawer and I tried to sit up.

"Yer not going anywhere." He said as he pressed a hand over my stomach and pushed me back on the bed.

Stephen POV

I finished rolling the condom on and pulled her legs apart as my hands wandered up her creamy thighs. I slid a finger over her opening and she was very moist. I slowly probed my finger into her as she gasped at the feeling. I removed my finger and crawled on the bed. I settled myself between her legs at her opening.

I leaned down to kiss her as I slid into her; she screamed into my lips and I realized something… she was a virgin. I had no idea what to do now. I leaned up off her as I looked down at her. I had never meant to actually hurt her, but I had done the worse thing. She had tears coming out of her eyes and she was gripping my arms for dear life.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered as I shifted; She winced at the pain and couldn't look at me.

I put my head in the crook of her neck and listened to her labored breathing; I had caused her more pain than I could have ever imagined.

"Stephen…" she finally said in a small voice.

"What?" I asked her as my voice cracked.

"Please make it feel better." She sobbed and I sighed.

I carefully moved further into her and she arched against me. I waited a few second and started to pull out. I was going painfully slow as I started to thrust in and out of her. I realized that her look of pain was being replaced by pleasure.

I couldn't hold out long because she was so tight, but I wanted her to go since I had fucked up this badly. I reached between us and brushed my thumb over her clit as I felt her walls contract around me. She was moaning and I didn't want her to wake them up. I kissed her gently as I moved against her harder; she screamed into the kiss as I felt her walls clamp down on me. I could barely move from the tightness as I thrust deeper once more and felt my orgasm be pulled out of me.

I stayed still for a minute and slowly slid out of her. I crawled off the bed and she curled up into a ball. I cleaned up and pulled her to me as I got into the bed.

"I'm so sorry." I kept whispered to her as I held her. She finally fell asleep a few minute later, but I stayed awake the whole night. I was a horrible person.

**A/N: Please review.**


	6. Pleasure

**A/N: I only own Erin. **

**chelle, Sonib89, & xMyheartshine- thanks for the reviews.**

**Chelle- hope this makes ya happy :)**

**Adult Content**

Erin POV

I woke up the next morning and I was sore for many reasons. I looked over and Stephen was asleep, but he didn't look rested. I got up and started some coffee; Tayrn came down first and I handed her a mug. We walked outside and sat down.

"Thanks for letting us stay the night." She said and I smiled at her.

"No problem, I'm glad you all came over." I said and she smiled.

"What happened to your leg?" she asked me and I looked over to see small fingerprint bruises from last night.

"Stephen likes to be a little rough." I said and she smirked.

"So does Drew." She said and I laughed.

"I'm glad that you and Stephen are happy. I never thought that he would move on after his last girlfriend." She said and I looked at her funny.

"He hasn't mentioned her?" she asked me and I shook my head no as I thought that he hasn't mentioned anything.

"We all thought they would get married. He brought her everywhere and we knew that they loved her. We all guess they had a fight at one of his dad's parties and he didn't bring her around anymore, he didn't talk about her, and we just never asked." She said and I nodded. I realized that his dad was probably behind that.

"I like you better anyways… you talk more." She said and I smiled.

Tayrn and Drew left a little later and Stephen wouldn't look at me. I knew why and I knew that we would have to talk about it. I was cleaning up when someone rang the doorbell. I walked over and answered it; I was still in a large t-shirt and that was it. I wanted to slam the door shut when I saw that it was Stephen's father.

"Hello, Erin." He said as I let him in.

"Hello, sir, come in. Would you like some coffee?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Alright." I said and got him some. He patted me on the butt when I turned to leave and I had to stop myself from hitting him.

"I will be right back, let me tell Stephen you are here." I said and he nodded.

I walked upstairs and Stephen was pulling on a t-shirt.

"Your father is here." He said and nodded.

He walked past me and stopped in the door.

"Take a hot bath… it should help." He said and I nodded.

Stephen POV

I walked downstairs and father was sitting on the sofa.

"Hello, father." I said.

"Stephen, I don't know how you keep your hands off her." He said and I shook my head.

"I do fine and ah would appreciate it if ya did the same. She's my wife." I said and he smirked.

"Fine. I came by to tell you that you and her will be accompanying me to Ireland for a month." He said and I nodded. I liked going home, but I didn't know how Erin would feel about it.

We talked a little longer and he was going to make the arrangements. He left and I walked upstairs. I needed to talk to Erin, but I had no idea what to say. I walked up there and walked into the bedroom to find her dressed up sitting on the bed.

"Come here." I said and she walked over to me.

"Turn around." I said and she did it; she didn't have any fight right now.

I slowly unzipped her dress and I kissed right behind her ear. She made soft moaning sound as I finished with the zipper.

"Go change; wear something that yah are comfortable in." I said and she looked at me strange.

"Go." I said again and she walked into the closet. I was watching her as she slipped off the dress; she was beautiful as stood there in boycut undies. I walked up behind her and planted small kisses on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, love." I whispered on her as I ran the tip of my nose over the shell over her ear.

She turned around and looked at me; she was looking into my eyes as she stepped closer to me. I was surprised when she pulled me down for a kiss and I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist. She was quite a bit shorter than me as I picked her up.

She wrapped her legs around my waist as I carried us over to the bed. I laid her down on it gently and pulled away.

"Show me what it really feels like." She whispered and I looked at her.

"Ah don't think that ah should. I hurt you." I said and she kissed me softly.

"I know that you feel bad about it, but I want to know how it's supposed to feel." She said and I kissed her as I scooted her a little further up the bed. I wanted her to enjoy it this time.

I pulled her legs from around my waist as I kissed behind her ear; she closed her eyes as I started to kiss and nibble down her neck. I saw goose bumps appear down her arms and I knew that was a good sign. I kissed along her collarbone and lightly sunk my teeth into the junction between her shoulder and her neck; she moaned softly.

I let me hands run up her sides until I found her perfect breast and cupped them in my hands. I let my thumbs brush over her nipples and she arched her back into me. I was taking my time exploring her body as I ran my tongue over her hardened nipple; she gasped and anchored her hands on my hair. I groaned when she tugged lightly.

I continued to kiss down her stomach and found a small Celtic cross tattoo that I had seen last night. I traced the tattoo lightly with the tip of my finger and she moaned when I placed a small kiss over it. I finally got the edge of her undies and she lifted her hips as I slipped them off of her. I ran my hands back up her legs as I slowly and gently pulled them apart. I knew that she was sore and this was probably more sensitive than normal.

Erin POV

I watched as Stephen took his time with my body. I was enjoying his touch and it was nothing like last night. He had a soft side to him that came out when he needed it. He carefully spread my legs as he ran a finger over me; I moaned in response and his eyes locked with mine.

"Tell me if ah hurt ya." He said and I nodded as he slipped a finger gently inside of me. I moaned at the contact and he ran a hand up to my breast. He was carefully kneading my breast as he added another finger. I raised my hips and he slowly leaned down. I didn't know what he was doing until I felt his tongue run over me. I bucked my hips in response and his hand left my breast to hold onto my hip.

He was running his tongue over me in lazy strokes and it was driving me crazy. I had my hands in his hair as he sped up with his fingers. I arched my back as a strong feeling swept over me. I cried out as he slowed his fingers down.

I watched as he stuck his fingers into his mouth and sucked on them. I felt nervous because I didn't know if I tasted good. He growled as he slipped his fingers out of his mouth and I watched as he peeled his t-shirt off and throw it on the floor. He started to undo his jeans, but I sat up and put my hand over his; he looked at me.

"Let me." I whispered and he dropped his hands as I carefully undid his jeans; he wasn't wearing any underwear. I pushed his jeans down his large thighs and ran my hands up his legs. He had his eyes closed and let out a small hiss when my hand wrapped around him. He was larger than I imagined, but I had never been with anyone before last night, so to me he was huge.

I carefully ran my hand over his thick length as my thumbed brushed over his weeping head. He groaned as I squeezed a little tighter. I was moving my hand up and down as he suddenly grabbed my; I hope that I hadn't done something wrong. I looked up to see him looking down at me.

"Ah want to be in ya." He said in a low voice that made the moisture return between my legs.

He moved to grab a condom and rolled it over his length. He pushed me back up the bed and crawled on top of me.

"Tell me if this hurts… ah don't want to hurt yeh." He said and I nodded. I could tell that he was extremely turned on because his accent was much thicker.

He moved between my legs and he pulled my legs up around his hips. He placed his tip at my entrance and pushed into me. I winced because there was a little pain.

"I'll stop." He whispered and I shook my head no.

"No, please, Stephen… please." I said looking into his eyes.

He continued to push into me until he was all the way inside of me. I was feeling a little pain but nothing compared to last night. He carefully lifted himself up and started to thrust in and out; the feelings were changing from a slight pain to a powerful pleasure.

I quickly gripped his powerful shoulders as he gave me a soft kiss. I was moaning and gasping lightly as the pleasure built within me.

"It feels so good… ahh." I managed to pant out as he started to speed up ever so slightly.

He pulled back and pulled my leg over his shoulder. He pushed my other leg around his waist as he drove deeper and harder. He arched my back as I tried to meet his powerful thrust, but he had set a powerful pace.

"Harder." I said as my nails dug into his shoulders.

He listened to my every need as he angled my hips higher and drove deeper into me. I gasped as the feeling started to spread through me.

"Stephen… please." I gasped as he slid all the way in and I screamed.

He continued as my pleasure sent a blinding feeling through every part of my body. He thrusted again before letting out an animalistic growl and collapsing on me; I wrapped my arms around his neck as we caught our breath.

He finally rolled off and disappeared into the bathroom. He came back and cuddled me up to him.

"I'm sorry that it wasn't like that the first time." He whispered as he placed a kiss on my forehead.

"I don't care as long as it's like that every time." I said and he chuckled.

"Ah promise not to hurt yeh intentionally." He whispered as he stoked my hair.

I nodded as I drifted off to sleep… I had found one great part of marriage. I was almost looking forward to the rest of it.

**A/N: Please review.**


	7. Inconvenience

**A/N: I only own Erin. **

**chelle & xMyheartshine- thanks for the reviews.**

**Sorry for the short chapter. **

Erin POV

I woke up later and Stephen was still asleep next to me. I watched him for a few minutes before slipping on my undies and bra. I walked over to the balcony and leaned against the doorway. The ocean looked so beautiful and the pool was crystal clear… everything was beautiful, but I still didn't want to be here.

I was looking outside when I heard someone move behind me and then I felt a chin on m shoulder.

"Ya look beautiful." He whispered to me and I couldn't help but smile. I was just glad that he at least had charm.

"What are ya lookin at?" he asked me.

"The beach." I said and he nodded.

"Come on, let's go for a walk." He said and I looked at him.

"Go change into a swimsuit." He said and I nodded.

I changed into a swimsuit, he was in shorts and a t-shirt, and we left out the backyard. He had a private beach and I had to admit this was nice.

We were walking on the beach when he stopped me.

"Ah want to talk to ya." He said and I looked at him.

"Ah thought about what ya asked me… I know that we don't want this, but if we are going to have to do this… Ah want a wife who will be beside me. Ah want ya to tell me what ya feel, think, and do. Ah know there will be times that yeh will have to listen to me, but Ah don't want you to be submissive or a ragdoll. I'm hopin that we can make this work." He said and I nodded; I knew that it would work better for both of us that way.

"Thank you." I said and he looked at me confused.

"For what?" he asked me.

"For trying to make this work." I said and he smiled at me.

"Don't worry, Erin, ah want this ta work too." He said and I nodded.

"Ah do have to tell ya love, we are going to Ireland." He said and I was surprised. I didn't know how I felt about that. I hadn't been home since we buried mom that day.

Stephen POV

Erin and I were leaving tomorrow to go to Ireland. We had been getting along a lot better. I was getting to know her and she was surprisingly fun to be around. She was an amazing cook and she listened to me. My father had kept his hands to himself and Erin was learning her place.

I was out buying tampons and other things that Erin wanted before we left for Ireland tomorrow. I got home and there was a broken bottle of wine all over the kitchen floor. Erin had buts on her feet and hands.

"What happened?" I asked her and she looked at me with puffy and red eyes. I watched as she leaned over and hit lay on the answering machine.

_Hey, Ste, just wanted to see how things were going with your inconvenience, I mean wife. I wanted to try and catch up with you before you went to Ireland. I say you just leave her there and find you someone you actually want to be with. See ya, John (Cena)._

"Am I really just an inconvenience?" she asked me, barely above a whisper.

"No." I said.

"Don't lie to me!" she snapped and my head shot up to look at her.

"At one time, yes, I thought you were." I admitted and she shook her head as she walked out of the glass.

"I have done nothing but protect your secret, try to be a wife that I didn't want to be, and even make you somewhat happen, but all I am to you in an inconvenience. I actually thought this could work, but apparently all I will ever be is someone you don't want, someone you can't stand, and someone that is just a problem." She said and I looked at the ground.

"I said that a long time ago… before…" I was saying.

"Before what? Before we fucked?" she asked me and I sighed.

"Erin, you aren't an inconvienient… you are more." I said.

"What? A whore now because you get some. I know that you truly don't care." She said and started to walk away.

"Don't walk away for me." I said and she smirked as she shook her head.

"I don't care, Stephen… you don't care; neither do I. I almost wish your father would have killed me." She said and started upstairs. I was right behind her.

"Yer hurt." I said.

"Yeah and in more places than my feet and hands." She said and I sighed.

"Listen to me." I said and she stopped at the top of the stairs.

Erin POV

I was so hurt by that, but I knew that it was probably closer to the truth than what I wanted to believe. I just couldn't believe that

"No! I don't want to. I am fixing to go to home with you and I will have to listen the entire time I am there with you. I don't have to listen right now. I am staying in the guest bedroom and I will be up tomorrow so that I can perpetuate the lie I have to live now." I said and he nodded.

I finished packing and sat on the bed. I looked around and knew that this was my stuff, but it didn't feel like it anymore. I felt more like a prisoner here now more than ever. I just didn't want to know the truth; I was happy being dumb about it.

I fell asleep and woke up the next morning to Stephen talking to me from the outside of the door. I responded to him before getting up and showering; I was glad there was an attached bathroom. I showered and finally came downstairs; I didn't want to see him, but I knew that I had to.

I was wearing some comfortable clothes. He gave me a small smiled before turning back around to the driver. He was taking us to the airport. We were flying first class and his father was already there. I couldn't believe that I was perpetuating a lie; I couldn't believe that I had sold my soul for this. I knew that I was doing it for my father, but I wondered what my mother would think of me right now.

**A/N: Please Review**


	8. Dublin

**A/N: I only own Erin. **

**chelle, sonib89, & xMyheartshine- thanks for the reviews.**

Stephen POV

We got to Dublin around 2 in the afternoon; I couldn't wait to see my family, but I also had to worry about Erin. She still hadn't spoken to me since we got onto the plane. I understood why she would be mad at me, but I didn't understand why she wouldn't let me say anything about it. I would try to speak and she would open a book, put in her earbuds, or closer to eyes to sleep. I realized that I had really hurt her and I knew that I had to fix it, but I had no idea how.

Erin and I got into a waiting car and left to go to my house in Dublin. I kept a house here in Dublin City, which was northeast in the city. I wanted to be in the city, but away from my father and his warehouses. We arrived and I let us in; I had a row house with three bedrooms. I walked in ad looked around everything was as I had left it, but it also reminded me of Gemma. Gemma was my girlfriend before I was forced to marry Erin. Dad hated Gemma and he made her leave; I knew that he would kill her if she didn't.

"Come we need ta change. We are meeting people tonight." I told her and she nodded as she followed me up the stairs. She saw the pictures of me and Gemma hanging on the walls and the one of us sitting on the nightstand beside my bed in the master bedroom.

She showered and changed into a black pencil skirt, a white button up shirt, and some black boots. I put on black pants and a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows. We were meeting everyone at the Messrs Maquire's since Dad had also been a patron there; they knew most of the family. I had grown up with one of their son's.

"Yeh look nice." I said and she walked away from me. I sighed and grabbed her arm before she could leave the bedroom.

"Look, Ah know that you didn't want to hear that… Ah didn't want ye to hear it. Ah said it after one of our stupid fights. Ah don't think that anymore… Ah have grown to like ya and Ah want ya around." I said and she finally looked up at me.

"Do ya have another choice?" she asked me as her accent came out. I wanted to smile, because I liked hearing it from her, but I knew that this wasn't the right time.

"That's not the point, Erin, the point is Ah don't' think that anymore." I said and she shook her head.

"Whether you think it isn't the point… the point is that it still hurt to hear." She said and I sighed. I nodded; I knew that she was right. I got ready to say something when the doorbell rang; I groaned as she grabbed her clutch and tied her jacket around her waist.

We walked downstairs and the car took us to the restaurant.

"Please…" I was saying.

"I know, be submissive, seen and not heard, and let your father touch me however." She said and I pulled her face to mine. I pressed my lips roughly against hers and she moaned; she liked it rough.

"No one touches ye but me." I growled and she nodded weakly.

We got to the restaurant and I held her against me as we walked inside.

Erin POV

I was walking with Stephen as we entered the restaurant; I was confused. I had never gotten turned on when he kissed me, but something was different. I didn't know, but maybe we were finally getting into the idea of marriage. I really didn't like being mad at him, but it had hurt to hear it.

"Stephen!" a voice boomed over the restaurant and everyone looked at us.

I watched as a large, burly, red head with curly hair walked towards us.

"How's my little brother?" the guy asked him and I was surprised, because I didn't know that he had any family other than his father.

"Erin, this is my brother Conner." He said and I smiled at me. He pulled me into a bone crushing hug and I smiled at him.

"So, this is Erin, well done. She really is as beautiful as father makes her out to be." Conner said and I smiled at him.

"Come on, the rest of the family wants to meet her." Conner said as Stephen took hold of my hand. I nodded as we walked towards a back room.

"Hey, the newlyweds made it." someone said and everyone smiled. I really felt like I was at school all over again and I was the thing that Stephen brought for show and tell. The women were looking over my clothes and the men were checking me out; I felt so self-conscious right then.

"Hello Erin." Finlay said and I smiled as he hugged me. I felt his hands slid a little further than comfortable, but Stephen was hugging other people so I knew that it wouldn't matter. I was introduced to everyone, including Stephen's mother, she stayed in Dublin. She refused to come to America and Conner stayed with her. He was running the family business over here.

We had fun and after awhile everyone was drinking; including Stephen. I was sipping on whiskey, but I wasn't downing in like the rest of the family. I looked around my gaze settled on Stephen's mom, Sibohan, I wondered if she knew about our marriage. I wonder if she knew what her husband did while she was here and he wasn't.

I excused myself to go to the bathroom; I was finishing up when someone walked into the bathroom.

"You must be Erin." A voice said and I looked into the mirror.

"Yes." I said.

"I'm Ann, Stephen's ex-girlfriend. He left me when he moved to America to be a wrestler. I am just glad that he found someone to make him happy." She said with venom in her voice.

"Thanks." I said quietly and walked out. I was walking down the hallway when someone pulled me to them.

"Don't freak out… it's just your father-in-law." Finlay said as he pulled me closer to him. I already felt something poking against me; I didn't want to make it worse.

"You will be nice here, you will look like you are having fun, and you will not mention to anyone how you and Stephen got together. They all think that he met you in America, you two are in love, and you two are happy. I don't want you ruining this for him." He said and I nodded.

I was standing there when he took one hand and ran it down my side. He ran the tip of his nose over my cheek and down my neck. I didn't want this to go any farther.

"I need to get back." I said and he smirked.

"Go." He said and pushed me away as he patted me on the butt.

I walked back out there to see Stephen talking to Ann. I sighed as I walked over to them; they were speaking in Irish. I stood quietly beside him when he pulled me to his side with a rough tug.

"This is me wife, Erin." Stephen said and to Ann; she put on a fake smile.

"You two really do look happy." She said before walking away.

"Thanks for saving me." He slurred as he pulled me in for a kiss; the beer smell was pouring off of him. He kissed me as people cheered a whistled; I wanted to pull away, but I knew that I couldn't. He finally broke the kiss and he smiled at everyone.

We stayed a little longer before being driven back to the house. I helped him up the stairs and he stumbled into the bedroom.

"Come on, I want you." he slurred and I pushed him onto the bed.

"Not tonight, Stephen." I said as I quickly changed in the closet; he wasn't too fast right now. I came out and he pulled on my t-shirt; I pushed him off, but he ended up ripping the front of it.

"No." I said again as I tried to push him off.

He slapped me when I was trying to get away; I had enough to get off and run into the bathroom. I locked the door when his pounding came down hard on the door.

"Get out here." He demanded.

"No." I said back.

"Useless slut." He mumbled before disappearing. I could hear his heavy steps across the floor before the bed creaked and I waited. I waited until I didn't hear anything else. I finally came out to find Stephen sleeping in the bed. He had managed to take his shoes, shirt, and socks off. I left his pants, after slipping his belt off, as I covered him up. I crawled into the bed next to him and fell asleep; I knew that this was going to be a long month.

**A/N: Please Review**


	9. Mother knows best

**A/N: I only own Erin. **

**mrsbarrett, miamitravel, chelle, sonib89, & xMyheartshine- thank you for the reviews. **

Erin POV

I woke up the next morning to the doorbell. I slipped on Stephen's dress shirt that was discarded into the floor before quickly making my way downstairs. I pulled my hair into my face in case I had a bruise from last night. I opened the door to find Siobhan, Stephen's mother, standing there. I smiled and let her inside.

"Good morning." She said.

"Morning, I'm sorry I am not better dressed." I said and she gave me a warm smile. She seemed to be the nice one in the family so far.

"It's alright, I expected Stephen to keep you out late. I wanted you to meet me for lunch in say an hour?" she asked me and I nodded as I saw Stephen coming down the stairs.

Stephen POV

I had woken up to Erin leaving the room. I changed into some running shorts and went downstairs to see who was here. I walked down to see Erin in one of my shirts, and she looked amazing, as she talked to my mother.

"Good morning, son." Mom said and I kissed her cheek.

"Ah, I see that you have seen the uglier side of Stephen's temper." Mom said looking at Erin. I fully expected to be scolded.

"Oh, no, I ran into the doorframe last night. I was tipsy and Stephen wanted to help me, but I insisted on being stubborn and ran into the frame. Stephen was actually nice enough to carry me to bed." Erin said and I was amazed that she had lied for me.

"Really?" Mom asked me and I smiled.

"She doesn't let me take care of her a lot." I said and Mom nodded.

"Well, good, Erin, Ah will see you in an hour… the driver will know where to bring you. Stephen, your father wants ya at the warehouses." She said as Erin let her out.

"I'll be in the shower." Erin said and I grabbed her wrist before she could slip past me.

"Ah am sorry about last night, love. Ah shouldn't have tried to force ya or hit ya." I said as I looked down.

"I'm used to it, Stephen. At least I will know what to expect for the next month." She said and her words stung.

"Why did you lie for me?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Because, it's what a wife does for her husband… even if she doesn't think he would do it for her. I can also tell that you don't want to disappoint your parents, I can understand that." She said and I dropped her wrist. I knew that she was right; she was already putting more into this.

I finally walked upstairs and heard the water running. I slipped off my shorts and slipped into the shower behind her. She looked back at me before continuing to wash off.

"Let me." I said as she handed me the rag. I slowly started to rub the rag over her back in circles. She sighed as I pushed her further under the hot water. I finally got done and put the rag on the knobs for the water.

"Thank ya." I whispered as I planted kisses across her shoulder and over to her neck.

She moaned softly when I bit over her pulse point and she molded against me.

"Ah don't deserve ya." I whispered as I my hands ran down the front of her.

I felt her legs part further as I ran my hands down over her delicate opening. She moaned as my finger slid over her opening and she gasped when I let my finger slip barely inside of her. She had her head pressed against my shoulder as she moaned softly when I slid my finger further inside of her. I let my other hand wander up over her breast and squeeze it softly as my fingers pumped in and out of her. I could tell that she was close, and she moaned loudly when I added another finger.

"I want you." slipped out of her mouth.

I looked down at her to see her brown eyes gazing up at me with intensity. I knew that she meant it and I was already plenty hard. I slid my fingers out and turned her around. I picked her up and she instantly wrapped her legs around me waist as I pushed her against the shower wall. She was kissing down my jaw and over my neck.

I set myself at her entrance and pushed into her. She hit her head against the wall as she tensed against my intrusion. I knew that she was still new to this and I had to be careful with her. I slowly slid the rest of the way into her and she clung to me as I was fully seated in her.

"Am Ah hurting yeh?" I asked her and she shook her head no.

I started to moved against her as she met her hips to mine. She was gripping my shoulders as we moved together and soft moans were coming from her. I had my hands on her hips as I pushed her further onto me. I needed her to feel good.

"I'm close." She finally panted and I slammed into her with everything I had as her walls clung to me. I forced myself to keep moving because I still wasn't used to how tight she could get. I finally pushed into her as I spilled inside of her. I leaned my head into the crook of her neck as I waited for my breathing to return. She was stroking my back as she calmed down as well.

"Ah really am sorry Ah hurt yeh." I whispered as the water continued to run on us.

"Then prove it to me by showing me." She said and I looked at her. She was begging me to do my part and I knew that this wasn't fair to her. I leaned in a kissed her as softly as I could.

"I will." I whispered to her as I slipped out of her.

We got cleaned up in time to leave. The driver dropped her off at a small café that mom loved in the heart of Dublin and I went north of the city. I made a call to the family jeweler on the way there; I needed to get something for Erin. I wanted her to have something that was special to me.

Erin POV

I got to the café and Siobhan was waiting for me. She smiled as I walked into the café. I was wearing some nice jeans, an emerald green top, and some brown riding boots. I had left my hair down ad curly, because Stephen wanted me to for him.

"You really are beautiful. Ah am so glad that my husband picked yeh for Stephen." She said and I had no idea what to say.

"Ah am not stupid." She said and I nodded.

"How did you know?" I finally asked her as food arrived; I was surprised, because she had ordered for me.

"Ah know my son… You are too good for him." She said and I had to smile.

"What is your maiden name, Erin?" she asked me.

"Griffith." I said and she smiled.

"Ah know some of yer family." She said and I smiled.

"I wanted to stop by and see them one day soon." I admitted.

"Ah will make sure that Stephen let's yeh." She said and I nodded.

"So, what did my husband do to get you to marry me youngest son?" she asked me as we ate.

"My father is apparently a gun runner for him and he couldn't pay what he was asking, so he traded me." I said and Siobhan didn't look happy with my answer.

"That is how I met Dave… my mother sold me to Dave's father to keep her store open. I can give you this much advice… learn each other. I know that you can already tell when he is going to be in a bad mood. Just remember those things and it will help. I also promise you that it will get easier. Plus, with Dave over there… I don't have to have sex with him anymore." She said and I had to stop myself from laughing. I already liked Stephen's mom and she wasn't as stupid as they thought she was.

We finished and left.

"Come on, dear, we are going to spend their money." She said and I smiled. I realized that maybe the month wasn't going to be so bad.

**A/N: Ok, so I gave Erin someone to help her... please review. **


	10. Falling Hard

**A/N: I only own Erin. **

**mrsbarrett, miamitravel, chelle, sonib89, & xMyheartshine- thank you for the reviews. **

Stephen POV

I got to the warehouses and Dad was in a meeting. I was sitting with Conner talking while Dad was talking to some IRA members; I listened to Connor, but I really didn't. I didn't want to be here, but I couldn't outrun my own family; I wanted to be back in America wrestling.

"So, how's married life?" Conner asked me.

"Good, Ah am getting used to it." I said and he nodded.

"Yer wife is hot." He said and I had to chuckle at his comment.

"I think so too." I said and he nodded.

"When are yeh getting married?" I asked him.

"I don't know; I'm just now dating Ann." He said and I was surprised to hear that.

"Really?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah, she's great." He said and I nodded; I hadn't liked her because she wanted me to choose her over wrestling and I couldn't do it. I wanted that dream too much.

We kept talking until father pulled us into the meeting. We got ready for shipments to come and finally got ready to leave.

"Stephen, we are having your birthday party in a few nights. It will be quite an affair; make sure that wife of yours has something better than rags to wear." Father told me and I nodded; I hadn't want to come around my birthday because I knew what would happen, but there wasn't much I could do about it. I just hoped that Erin would understand.

"We are all having dinner tonight." Father said as we walked out.

"Come on, bro." Conner said and we went to his house. I walked in and saw Stu, Drew, and Tiffany sitting in the couch.

"What are yeh doing here?" I asked them as they hugged me.

"We came to celebrate your birthday." Stu said and I nodded.

"Where's Erin?" Tiffany asked me and I smiled.

"She is with me ma." I said and they nodded.

"We wanted to say hi and we will catch up tomorrow for lunch." Stu said and I nodded.

They left after not staying long and I looked over at Conner.

"Do Ah need to expect any more surprises?" I asked him and shrugged.

"I'm serious, Conner." I said and he smirked.

"No, fine, no more surprises. Mom invited them." He said and I nodded.

I hung out with him until we had to meet everyone for dinner; I was actually looking forward to seeing Erin tonight.

We left his house and went Ma and Dad's estate/house that I didn't miss. We grew up in this house and everything was off limits; we couldn't play, we couldn't rough house, and Dad flipped if we were too loud. We got there and Damen, the butler, let us in the house.

"Ah, Master Stephen, nice to see yeh again." He said and I nodded.

"Same to yah." I said with a small smile.

"Yer wife is absolutely stunning." He said and I nodded as I turned to see Mom and Erin sitting in the living room. Erin was now in a simple black skirt with a dark red top on; she was beautiful. I watched her smile as she saw me and got up to greet me.

"Hello, Stephen." Mom said and I smiled as Erin walked up to me.

"Yeh look beautiful, love." I said as she kissed my cheek.

"Thank you, your mom helped me pick it out." She said and I spun her around as mom smiled at me.

We made it through dinner and I was actually glad that Erin was here and she was getting along with ma. I just with that dad would lay off and stop bothering her.

"Come back to my house for a pint." I offered to Conner and he nodded.

"I will tell the others." I said and Erin looked at me.

"Stu, Drew, and Tiffany are in town." I said and she smiled.

"Why?" she asked after a moment.

"Because, it's yer husbands birthday." Conner said and I watched her lie gracefully.

"Oh, Ste, I'm sorry, I completely forget with us getting ready for this trip." She said and I shot her a knowing smile.

"It's alright, love, we can go shopping again tomorrow." Ma told her and she smiled.

"Meet for lunch?" Erin asked her and she nodded.

"Perfect, and bring Tiffany; she was always a fun one." Ma said and hugged Erin before we left.

Erin POV

We got back to Stephen's house and walked inside. Conner was right behind us and I knew that everyone else would be there shortly. I was walking into the kitchen when Stephen put his hands on my hips.

"Yeh really do look amazing." He whispered in my ear.

"Thanks." I said and he kissed right below my ear; he smirked when I let out a small moan.

I grabbed beers and set them out so that everyone could get what they wanted. Stu, Drew, and Tiffany got there a few minutes later. I hugged them all when they got there and we all went up to the game room that had large leather recliners, sofa, and loveseats. Stephen turned on the huge TV and we voted on watching the last Fast & Furious movie.

Tiffany and Drew curled up together on the loveseat, Stu stretched out on the couch, and I was leaning on Stephen as we shared a recliner. I was sitting there when Stephen draped a blanket over us and I snuggled into his shoulder. I was comfortable as his hand make lazy circles on my leg; I felt his hand slowly slide up further underneath my skirt and I glanced up at him as his arm snuggled me closer to his chest. He gently uncrossed my legs and pushed them a little further apart; my eyes darted around the room and everyone else was interested in the movie.

I felt him place a small kiss on my forehead as his fingers danced up the inside of my leg. I bit down on my lip as his finger brushed over my center; I turned to put my face a little more into his neck so that I didn't make any loud noises. I carefully placed kissed down this column of his throat as he pulled my undies to the side. I let out a small sigh when his finger ran over my opening.

Stephen POV

I felt Erin tense when I ran a finger over her opening before softly pushing it inside of her. I felt her warmth as I pushed inside of her. She gripped my shirt a little tighter as I started to pump into her; I knew that she was trying to be quiet. I continued as I added another finger before softly pressing on her bundle of nerves; she gasped softly into my shoulder and I pulled her tighter.

I looked down at her as she pressed her face into my neck; she was breathing heavily and trying to be quiet. She looked blissful as I picked up my pace. I looked around and everyone was still into the movie as I felt her walls begin to constrict around my finger.

_Tá mé ag__titim__as__duit__..._ I whispered to her as she tightened around me.

I pulled her face to mine for a kiss as she whimpered into me; she coated my fingers with her honey and I was dying to taste her again. I pulled my fingers out; I watched in shock and amazement as she slipped my fingers in to her mouth and felt her tongue lick them clean.

I was looking at her when her eyes met mine and I realized something… she really was what I wanted.

**_(Tá mé ag__titim__as__duit__... I'm falling for you)_ **

**A/N: Please review and vote on the poll on my page as to who you want to see in my next story. Thanks!**


	11. Help Me

**A/N: I only own Erin. **

**miamitravel, chelle, sonib89, & xMyheartshine- thank you for the reviews. **

**Sorry for the delay... we had some wicked storms and some major damage. Please pray for everyone in the southern areas of the United States. **

**I will also not be updating after Wednesday because I have to have surgery and it will take me a few days to get back on my feet. Thanks for understanding and reading my stories. **

**Adult Content in this chapter... skip it if it makes you uneasy. **

Erin POV

I got up the next morning and left Stephen sleeping; I was meeting Siobhan and Tayrn for lunch. I got ready and left as the driver took me to pick up Tayrn from her hotel; she was dressed in jeans much like I was.

"Hey." She said and hugged me.

"Hey, I'm glad that you are in town." I said and she nodded.

"I was a bit surprised when Siobhan flew us here, but it's nice. Drew and I are going to Scotland after Stephen's birthday." She said and I smiled. I knew that she had some problems with her in-laws, but she was supportive of Drew.

We were taking to the shopping district in the middle of Dublin and met Siobhan at a pub for lunch. We all had fun eating and I was introduced as Stephen's wife to a lot of people. We finished and went to a large dress warehouse that was in a rustic old building; it was a large brick room with dresses, shoes, and accessories.

"Wow." Tayrn said and Siobhan smiled at us.

"Pick out dresses girls." She said and we linked arms as we started searching through all the dresses. Tayrn and I picked three dresses to start and tried them on. Tayrn found a pink, one shoulder, floor length dress that looked beautiful on her.

"Come on, let's find you one." Siobhan said.

I didn't realize it would take this long to find one dress; I tried on a bunch of dresses before finding the perfect dress. I tried on a dress that was electric blue; Siobhan and Tayrn loved it the moment that I walked out in it. I liked it because it had a cowl neck, was to the floor, and flowing. They convinced me to get it and we also picked up shoes and clutches. I was grateful to Siobhan and she was turning out to be an awesome mother in law.

We also stopped off and picked up something for his present. I bought Stephen a new Cartier carbon watch that was brown and gold. Tayrn got him something from her and Drew; Siobhan and Dave had gotten him a new Bentley to drive around Dublin when we were in town. They wanted us to come here more than stay in America.

Stephen POV

I got up that afternoon and Erin was with Ma and Tayrn. I called Stu, Drew, and Conner; we were going to go kick around a football. I wanted just to hang out with my friends. I hadn't done that in a very long time.

We all met at the park and I was glad to just be with the boys. I knew that I was falling in love with Erin, but I also needed the time with my friends. We were joking around and having fun; I missed Dublin because no one really recognized any of us from our WWE days, but at the same time I missed America because I had more freedom. I wasn't under dad's thumb.

We had fun and ended up having pints. The girls met us at the pub that night; Tayrn and Drew looked happy. I wanted something like that for me and Erin.

"Hi, love." I said as she sat beside me.

"Hi, did you have fun?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Good." She said as she kissed my cheek.

"Did ya find ya a dress?" I asked her and she nodded as she took a sip of my Guinness.

"Can't wait to see it on ya." I said and she smiled at me.

"I can't wait to see you in a tux." She said and I smiled.

I had fun before we headed back to the house; we didn't want to do much that night since the party was tomorrow.

Erin POV

I woke up the next morning and cooked Stephen breakfast since it was his birthday. I brought it to him in bed and he smiled at me.

"Thank ya, love." He said as he kissed me.

"Welcome, Happy Birthday!" I said and he laughed.

We ate and hung out before Conner came to get him. I was taken to Siobhan and Dave's estate. I was helping to make sure that everything was ready for tonight. I had finished everything when I got ready to go upstairs. Siobhan was going to help me get ready in an hour. I was going to lay down for a few minutes.

I was almost asleep when the door flew open and slammed shut; I didn't have time to react before Dave was on top of me.

"Get off." I said as I struggled underneath him.

"No, we are going to chat." He said and I was still struggling when his grip on my wrist got tighter.

"No." I said and he put my wrist in one hand before smacking me against my leg.

"Listen ta me… yeh are not going to ruin this for me son tonight. Yeh are also going to be a submissive wife. I don't want ta see the two of ya walking around lovey and such. Yeh are supposed to be there to cook for him, suck his dick, and give him a child. Ya aren't equal with him." He said and I struggled some more.

"What we do is none of your business." I said and he shook his head.

"It is mah business." He said as he ripped my shirt off me.

"Stop." I said and he pulled my shorts down and I was trying to squeeze my legs shut. He wedged a knee between them as slammed me across the face.

"The sooner you stop fighting the better." He growled as he let go of my hands and flipped me over on my stomach. I tried to get away, but he put a knee in my lower back; I felt my arms being wrenched behind me as he tied them together with his silk tie; I gasped at the amount of pain he was inflicting. He was really hurting me and I wanted was Stephen.

"Please stop." I begged him as tears flooded my vision.

"No, and you can tell Stephen when you run to him that until he mans up I am going to do whatever I want." He said as he thrust into me; I felt the pain overwhelm me. I got ready to scream when his hand wrapped around my mouth.

He was thrusting into me and it felt like I was being ripped in two; he pushing into me when someone knocked on the door.

"Make a sound and I will kill you and Stephen." He growled.

"What?" he yelled.

"Have ye seen Erin?" Stephen yelled and I felt tears overwhelm me; he couldn't even help me.

"No." Dave said and I heard Stephen's heavy steps walking away. I started to cry harder; I wanted this to stop.

Siobhan POV

I was walking upstairs when I passed my pitiful excuse of a husband.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked him.

"Let's just say that Stephen is in good hands." He said and I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time; rage.

"You touched her?" I asked him and he smirked. I reached up and slapped the smile off his face.

"Look, just because we didn't have ah happy marriage, doesn't mean yah have to ruin it for our sons. Ah will kill you, old man, if you screw this up for Stephen. She loves him." I hissed at him and ran up the stairs. I grabbed my assistant and told her to call the doctor; I already knew that this couldn't be good.

I found Erin in one of the bedrooms. The bed was messed up, the shreds of her clothes were flung on the floor, and she was laying on the floor of the bathroom. I had heard her throw up when I walked into the room. She was a shivering, bleeding, and upset mess. I felt for her and Stephen, but I knew that Stephen didn't need to find out.

**A/N: Please review and vote on the poll on my page as to who you want to see in my next story. Thanks!**


	12. Concerns

**A/N: I only own Erin. **

**EmmyDarlin, miamitravel, chelle, sonib89, & xMyheartshine- thank you for the reviews. **

Siobhan POV

I pulled Erin up off the floor and onto the bed.

"I'm sorry, love." I told her as she sobbed.

"I have a doctor coming." I said and she nodded.

The doctor came and checked her out; Dave had really hurt her. I was livid and I could only imagine how Stephen was going to react. I knew that Dave was evil, but I didn't know that he had this many problems.

"Alright, here are antibiotics, a morning after pill, and some pain killers. You have some deep bruises on your hips and the back of your thighs, but other than a few vaginal tears you have no internal problems." He said as Erin took the morning after pill to prevent anymore problems.

"Come on, you need to get ready." I said as she nodded.

"We have to tell Stephen." I said and she grabbed my arm.

"No, please no… at least let him enjoy his birthday." She begged me and I realized that she really cared for him.

"You need to tell him." I said and she nodded.

"I will,but Dave did this to hurt him. I don't want him to be hurt." She said and I hugged her.

"I know, but he needs to know, Erin." I said and she nodded.

"I will tell him. I just have to get through tonight." She said as she took a shaky breath.

"I will help you tonight. You won't have to sleep with him tonight." I said and she nodded.

"He will noticed the bruises." She said and I sighed.

"Come on, we can fix you up for tonight." I said and she nodded.

Erin POV

I knew that the party was starting in a few minutes as I looked in the mirror; I was in so much pain. I had the perfect dress, amazing shoes, enough make up to hide the bruises, my hair was done up like a princess, and diamond cuff bracelets to hide the bruises on my wrist.

"You look beautiful." Siobhan said as she helped me down the stairs. I was in agony to walk, move, sit, or stand. Dave had hurt me and he knew it, but I wasn't going to let him ruin Stephen's birthday.

We got downstairs and Stephen came through the doors a second later; everyone was cheering for him. He smiled and made a beeline for me; he kissed me and I acted like nothing was wrong.

"Yeh look amazing." He whispered and I smiled.

"So do you." I said as he wrapped an arm around me.

I watched as Stephen talked to everyone and we both had to dance with most of the people. Stephen opened all of his gifts and he loved them. I was glad that he loved the watch. I managed to avoid Dave as much as I could, and I watched as Siobhan got Stephen completely drunk. I was so grateful to her. Stu, Stephen, and I were staying in one wing of the estate tonight while Tayrn and Drew were flying a few hours to Glasgow to see his family. Stu and I got a drunk Stephen up to the room we were staying in.

"Thanks, Stu." I said and he smiled as he hugged me. I tensed when he hugged me and I tried not to, but it was my reaction now.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"I guess that I was just stressed at the party." I said and he nodded.

"You have a small smudge, hang on." He said and tried to wipe it off with his thumb, but it was the bruise coming out and I winced.

"Oh, that's a bruise… is everything alright?" Stu asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I was clumsy… I will be fine." I said and he nodded.

"Everything is alright with you and Stephen?" he asked me and I realized that Stu was just looking out for everyone.

"Yeah, I promise, thanks for asking." I said and he smiled at me.

"Night, Erin." He said and I smiled.

"Night, Stu." I said and walked into the room.

Stephen was snoring lightly on the bed. I walked over and took off his shoes, socks, and trousers. He had managed to remove his shirt, tie, and jacket. I changed and carefully took off my make-up. I finally saw the bruises and gasped at how terrible I looked. I sat on the counter and cried. I finally pulled myself off the counter and crawled in bed next to Stephen. He knew I was next to him and pulled me closer. I finally fell into a light sleep around 3 am.

I woke up around 8:30 and Stephen was still sleeping. I got up and showered; I was hurting so bad. I took a pain pill, changed into some clothes, and walked downstairs.

"Erin?" a voice said and I turned to see Siobhan there; she hugged me as I zipped up my hoodie.

"I am going to see my mom… tell Stephen that I am fine, but I need some time." I said and she nodded. She had a sad expression on her face; I was sure it was because I wasn't wearing makeup.

The driver took me to the cemetery; I needed to talk to my mom. I found her grave and sat down in front of it. I couldn't do anything but cry.

Stephen POV

I woke up the next morning and Erin wasn't in bed. I showered, changed, grabbed everything, and went downstairs.

"Good morning." Ma said and I hugged her.

"Have ya seen me wife?" I asked her and she gave me a small smile.

"She said that she wanted to see her ma and would be home later." She said and I nodded slowly. I realized that I knew nothing about her family and no idea where her Ma was in the city.

"Give her time to see her family." Ma warned me and I nodded.

I ate breakfast with Ma, Conner, and Stu before heading back to my house with Stu. We walked inside and he turned on a football game. I handed Stu a beer and sat down with him.

"Is everything alright with you and Erin?" he asked me out of the blue.

"Yeah, mate, why?" I asked him.

"She has a bruise on her face… I wanted to make sure that you two weren't having knock-down drag out fights." He said. I was shocked; did I hit her when I was drunk?

"It wasn't me." I said and he nodded.

I sat there and tried to figure out where she would have gotten a bruise, but it was getting late in the day and she wasn't back yet. I was getting worried about her.

**A/N: Please review and vote on the poll on my page as to who you want to see in my next story. Thanks!**


	13. Real Family

**A/N: I only own Erin. **

**PSNC100502 & xMyheartshine- thank you for the reviews. **

**I am having surgery tomorrow, so I won't update for a few days. Please review!**

Erin POV

I was sitting at Mom's grave when I heard someone walking behind me; I didn't want anyone to see my face so I just kept looking at Mom's grave.

"Are you alright?" a familiar voice said and I nodded.

"Fine, I am just visiting my mom." I said.

"Erin?" they said and I finally looked at them. I was relieved that it was my aunt Fiona; she was mom's older sister.

"Hi." I said as she rushed up and hugged me. I winced at the sudden contact and she pulled away with worried look in her eyes.

"What are ya doing here?" she asked me.

"I am visiting with my husband and I needed to see my ma." I said and she nodded.

"Looks like ya needed a doctor; come on, you can come to our house." She said as she led me to the car.

We drove in silence a little ways outside the city and stopped at her house; I remember being here when I was younger.

"Seamus, Erin is here." She yelled and a few seconds later my uncle came into sight.

"Erin?" he asked as he walked towards me.

"Hey Unlce Shea." I said as he hugged me.

"Ah will hurt whoever did this to ya." He said as he looked at my face.

"I will be fine." I said as I smiled at him.

"Tea, love?" she asked me.

"Nah, give her the black stuff." Seamus said and I smiled at him. He always gave us Guinness and right now I needed one I sat down as she pressed on into my hand.

"We need to talk…we haven't seen you all in years and your dad is becoming distant." Fiona said.

"First, explain that ring." Seamus said and I smiled because I thought of Stephen.

"I am married to Stephen Farrelly. We got married about a month ago." I said.

"Isn't he the fella that used to wrestle in America?" Seamus asked me and I nodded; honestly I didn't know… I realized now how little I really knew about him or his family.

"Farelly… Siobhan is his ma?" Fiona asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, and his father is Dave Finley." I said and Seamus nodded.

"Ah know Siobhan… and Seamus has had problem with Dave in the past." She said and I looked at them curiously.

"Why?" I asked them. Seamus sighed and looked at me.

"Erin, Ah need ya ta not judge anything Ah am about to say… alright?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yer ma, God rest her soul, used to date Dave. They got along wonderfully until she met yer father when she was at an IRA meeting with Dave. Dave already had a Conner and Stephen with Siobhan, but they were separated when he started seeing yer ma. Yer ma fell in luv with yer father and Dave hated him for it, but he couldn't do anything about it. Dave wasn't running the show and he still isn't. He is just made it far enough up there to finally give yer father hell now." Seamus said and I nodded slowly… sadly it all made since. I realized that a lot of this wasn't really about Stephen, but instead about my family. I wanted to cry again.

"How did yeh meet Stephen?" Fiona asked me and I sighed.

"That's funny… Dad was still running guns and he had a botched shipment, so Dave either told him to buy all the guns or make me marry Stephen." I said quietly and Seamus wrapped an arm around me. I was really thankful for family right now.

"Now, that still doesn't explain the bruises." Fiona said and I took a long sip of my beer.

"Dave." I said and Seamus was upset.

"Ah am going to see him." He said and I stopped him.

"No, Stephen doesn't even know what happened yet. Siobhan found me and she knows what's going on, but I have to tell Stephen. I am just worried about how he will react." I said and Fiona hugged me.

"Let's call Siobhan and tell her to have Stephen meet us at the pub down the road. I don't want yeh to be alone when he sees ya like this." Seamus said and I nodded; I liked that idea.

Siobhan POV

I was out when my phone rang; Fiona was calling me and I wasn't sure why. She had declined to come to Stephen's birthday and I figured it was because Dave was in town. Fiona, Cara (Erin's mom), and I had all been friends at one time; I still had lunch with Fiona every now and then.

"Hi Fiona." I answered.

"Siobhan, I need you and Stephen to meet me and Seamus at Courtney's Pub in an hour." She said and I found this odd, but I figured that is where Erin had gone.

"Fine, see you then." I said and hung up.

I told the driver to go to Stephen's house. I pulled up and rang the doorbell. Conner answered and I could hear Dave and Stephen discussing something very loudly.

"What is the problem?" I asked them and they both looked at me. Dave wasn't happy, but he was calmer than Stephen.

"Ah was telling Stephen here that I didn't think Erin was good for him." Dave said and I could tell that Stephen wasn't happy with that news.

"Why not?" I asked him.

"It doesn't matter… yeh force me ta marry her and when Ah become comfortable with her… you start this shite." Stephen said.

"Ah don't think she's good for yeh because she came onto me." Dave said and I glared at him. I knew that truth and I was seriously close to screaming it at him. Stephen looked stunned at this news, but I knew that if paid any attention to Erin that he would know that she would never go for Dave.

"No." Stephen said.

"Ah am telling ya the truth… Ah guess you aren't satisfying her in the bedroom, son." He said and I was livid at this point.

"Come on, Stephen, stop listening to yer father." I said and he glared at Dave as he grabbed his thing. Conner left with Dave and Stephen got into the car with me. I could tell that he was milling things over in his mind about what Dave said about Erin.

"Son, don't listen to yer father. He just don't want yeh to be happy." I said and he sighed.

"I know, Ma, but it seems like he pushed for this and now he hates her." He said.

"Stephen, I need to tell ya something…" I said and he looked at me.

Erin POV

I was nervous sitting with Fiona and Seamus. I didn't know how Stephen was going to react and I knew that he would have to know what was going on now. I still couldn't believe that most of this stemmed from my mom choosing my father instead of Dave. I really didn't know how Stephen was going to react… I guess we would see how married we really were.

"He's here." Seamus said and got up to show them where we were in back to the pub. Seamus's parents owned this pub and small inn so it was nice that we were by ourselves in the back.

I watched as Stephen's eyes darted to where I was and I was looking at him with my hood up. He made a swift beeline for me and I expected the worse. I didn't move when his quick footsteps approached me and I looked at the floor.

"Erin…" he said and I didn't move.

"What?" I finally whispered.

"Let me see yeh." He said and I sighed.

I finally looked up at pulled the hood off; I saw anger flash through his eyes and that scared me.

"You two need to talk." Siobhan said and I quickly looked at her.

"He knows." She whispered and I looked at Seamus and Fiona; they were giving me distressed looks as Fiona nodded weakly.

"Let's go back out here. We will check on you in a minute." Seamus said and I nodded. I looked back up at Stephen who had worried etched across his porcelain face and strong features.

"What happened?" he asked me.

"Your father raped me yesterday before the party." I said with shame in my voice. I heard him take a shaky breath as I looked at the floor.

"Erin?" he said after a few deafening seconds, which seemed to go by as hours. I looked up at him and he had tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry that he hurt yeh love… I never wanted yeh to get hurt. I'm falling in love with yeh and I hope that you won't leave me." He said and I was shocked… this is not what I expected to be coming from Stephen.

**A/N: Please review and vote on the poll on my page as to who you want to see in my next story. Thanks!**


	14. Closer

**A/N: I only own Erin. **

**PSNC100502, miamitravel, chelle, whit loves him, BellaValentina & xMyheartshine- thank you for the reviews & kind words as I deal with my surgery and recovery. I am not back yet, but I had time to post a chapter. I hope that you like it. Please review. **

Stephen POV

I looked down at Erin as she sighed; I knew that this was not what we wanted to be discussing. I also knew that I never wanted this to happen to her. I hated my father more than anything; no one deserved to have this done to them.

I pulled her closer to me, wrapped my arms around her, and pushed my lips to hers. I kissed her softly because I knew that she was scared right now; I sighed when I felt her small hands grip onto my shirt. We finally pulled apart and I kissed her forehead.

"Ah really am sorry; Ah just want you to know that Ah won't let anything else happen to ya love." I said and she nodded.

"Erin, Ah did realize that Ah don't know anything about yeh. Ah wanted to know about yeh and I want this to work. Ma told me how yeh wouldn't let anyone tell me and ruin mah birthday." I said and she nodded as she looked out the window. I carefully pulled her face towards mine.

"Ah have never had anyone do that to me. Ah have never had anyone willing to protect me that much. Ah realized how strong and nice of a person that yeh are and Ah can't lose you love." I said as I kissed her forehead.

"I promise I won't hurt you, but you have to let this work for both of us." She whispered and I nodded.

"Ah promise and Ah want to know more about yeh. Ah also want yeh to spend time with yeh family." I said and she nodded.

"Thanks, Ste." She whispered and I smiled.

I wrapped my arm around her gently, but enough for her to know that I wasn't going to let anything pull her away from me. We walked out and joined Ma, Seamus, and Fiona in a booth. Erin say between Ma and me.

We had fun having a few pints and Erin seemed to relax more since I had come around. We finally left that night and went back to our house.

Erin POV

I walked in with Stephen and things looked different. I didn't see anymore traces of Gemma in the townhouse.

"Ah took down anything that was of her… she's my past and Erin, you are mah future." He said and I smiled.

"Thank you, Stephen." I said and he nodded.

He slowly lead me upstairs and put me on the bed.

"Ah will run ye a hot bath." He whispered and I nodded.

He came back out a few minutes later and I slipped into the bathroom. I still couldn't stand to look at the bruises and I really didn't want Stephen to see them. I came out and slipped into the bed next to him. He saw a bruise on my wrist and let out a low growl.

"Ah am gonna murder him." He whispered.

"No, Stephen, don't do that… he wants you to do that. He wants you to be upset. He told me to tell you that you weren't man enough to do anything about this." I said and he sighed.

"He's not getting near you." He said and I sighed.

I finally fell asleep early the next morning; I was glad that Stephen knew, but I just hoped that the moving process was just as easy.

Siobhan POV

I went over to Erin and Stephen's the next day around lunch. Stephen had wanted me to come over. I walked in and Erin hugged me.

"Thank you." She said and I smiled at her.

"Ah just want you two ta be ok." I said and she nodded.

I ate lunch with Stephen, Erin, Conner, and Stu. I couldn't believe that Dave had tried to ruin this for Stephen; Erin took care of him. I could tell that she really cared for him and I was glad to see that he had someone.

We were in the kitchen when Stu cut himself on a large knife. Erin grabbed his hand and stuck it under running hot water.

"Ah will get bandages." I said and grabbed them. I handed them to her as she patched up Stu's hand; Stephen was watching Erin. She finished and Conner was cleaning up.

"How did yah ta learn to do that?" Stephen asked Erin.

"I have a degree in nursing." She said and Stephen looked surprised.

"She did have a life before she married you." Stu said as Erin laughed at him. I knew that they were both learning stuff about them all the time.

Stephen POV

It had only been a week since Erin had been hurt by my father, but we already seemed closer. I didn't really let her out of my sight and I was enjoying learning new things about her.

"Let me see." Conner said as I walked out of the jeweler. I had gotten Erin something that I wanted her to have. I showed it to him and he liked it.

"Look, Ah know what father did and Ah want you ta know that Ah don't approve. I am here if ya need help." He said and I hugged him.

"Thanks." I said.

"Plus, Ah kind of like her as a sister." He said and we were laughing.

We got back to the house and Erin was still out with Fiona. She had gotten closer to her family and I knew that it made her happy. I was watching a football game when I heard her come in.

"Ste?" she called out.

"Yeah?" I answered as I looked over the railing at her.

"Fi and Seamus want us to eat with them tonight." She said.

"Fine, we will come over later. I need to talk to ya about a few things." I said and she nodded.

"See you in a few." She told Fiona before Fiona left.

Erin POV

I felt closer to Stephen and it was nice because it gave me more hope about this situation. I walked upstairs after Fiona left and sat beside Stephen on the recliner.

"Did yeh have fun?" Ihe asked me.

"Yeah, I am glad that I am getting to know them." I said and he nodded.

"Good, Ah got yeh something." He said and I looked at him; I didn't know what he would buy me.

"Close yer eyes." He said and I hesitantly closed them.

"Open them love." He said and I looked down at the necklace that was now around my neck, He had gotten me a Celtic cross necklace with emeralds and diamonds on it. I looked at it and realized that he had one similar to it.

"Ah wanted you to have on." He said and I smiled as I kissed him.

"Thank you." I said and he kissed me again.

"Anything fer yeh love." He said in a husky voice.

**A/N: Please review and vote on the poll on my page as to who you want to see in my next story. Thanks!**


	15. Loach

**A/N: I only own Erin. **

** chelle, whit loves him, sonib89 & xMyheartshine- Thanks for the reviews. **

**Please vote in the poll on my page for who you want to see in the next story. **

Stu POV

I was going to stay the last two weeks in Dublin with Stephen and Erin. I didn't have much to do since we had all retired from the WWE a year ago. I knocked on the door to Stephen and Erin's house and Erin opened the door a few minutes later. I was going to hang out with her today since Stephen was in meetings with his Dad and Conner. Siobhan was having lunch with Fiona and Stephen didn't want Erin to get bored by herself.

We went to a local pub and watched some football before going to see a movie. Erin was a lot of fun to be around and I knew that Stephen really liked her. She was perfect for him and did everything for him. He had found the perfect wife. I was a little envious, but I knew that I would eventually get there.

We got done and were going to meet Stephen and Conner at the Porterhouse for dinner, so Erin and I got there to get a table. We ordered pints and were sitting there.

"Are you happy with Stephen?" I asked her and she looked surprised when I asked her that.

"Sorry, that probably isn't the right question to ask." I said and she waved it off.

"Nah, I just figured you and Stephen had talked about that." She said and I smiled.

"We have, but I wanted to get both sides of the story." I said and she chuckled.

"I am happy and I hope that he is too." She answered and I smiled.

"You have nothing to worry about." I reassured her and she laughed.

We were talking when they finally joined us. We stayed at the pub until closing, which was early morning. I shared a taxi with Conner and Stephen drove him and Erin back to their house.

Erin POV

I fell asleep in Stephen's arms and I couldn't wait to get some sleep. Stu had worn me out wanting to go everywhere today. I was snuggled up to him when my phone rang; I finally found it as Stephen groaned when I hit him.

"Sorry." I whispered before answering it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Erin?" Fiona said.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Ah need ya ta come over here right away." She said and I knew that something was wrong, especially since it was 5 in the morning.

"Be right there." I said and got out of bed.

"Where are ya going?" Stephen asked me.

"Fiona's… some things wrong." I said and Stephen got out of bed and grabbed some jeans.

"You don't have to come." I said.

"Ah want ta." He said and we both finished getting dressed.

We went over to Fiona's and she hugged me the moment we stepped into the house.

"Erin, I'm so sorry." She said and I looked from her to Seamus; I didn't know what was going on.

"Yeh father's passed." She said and I felt everything go numb.

I felt Stephen pull me to him as my cheeks stung with tears that I couldn't control. I sobbed into his chest as I pulled him as close as I could get. I finally cried myself to sleep; I had to pray that this was just a nightmare.

Stephen POV

I took Erin home that night and she was a zombie; she didn't want to talk, eat, or move. I felt bad for her since she had been here and I hadn't let her see her family. She laid in bed and cried that night; I held her as much as she would let me.

I got up the next morning and talked to Fiona. I knew that she was in charge of all the stuff for the funeral and that he was being buried here somewhere in Dublin. I was sitting in the office when I heard the front door shut and I saw Erin walking past the house. I quickly grabbed my stuff and ran after her.

"Erin." I said and she didn't stop. I finally caught up to her and made her look at me.

"Where are ya going?" I asked her.

"To see my ma." She said and I looked at her.

"She's here?" I asked her and she nodded. She never spoke of her ma; I didn't know that she was here.

"Can ah go with ya?" I asked her, because I didn't want her by herself right now.

She took my hand and we walked to the outside of Dublin. We approached a cemetery and I couldn't figure out why she would meet her mother in a cemetery. I didn't say anything as we kept walking. She finally stopped in front of a small group of headstones.

"This is my ma." She said and pointed. I looked down and was surprised that her ma had died years ago.

_Cara Aileen Griffith 1958-1995_

"Ah didn't know." I said as she sat down in front of the headstone. I saw that her father's name and dates had already been attached to the headstone.

I sat down beside her as she ran her hand over the dates and tears slipped down her cheeks. I sat there with her as she talked to her ma and I felt my heartbreak for her. I was her family now and I wasn't even what she really wanted. She stood up to walk away and I stopped her.

"Ah need to say something." I said and she stood there as I walked back over to the headstone and put my hand on it.

"Mrs. Griffith, this is Stephen, Erin's husband. Ah am sure that she has talked about me and yeh know how she really feels. Ah wanted to let ye know that Ah promise to take care of Erin and Ah promise to make her happy. Ah am sure this isn't the life that yeh wanted for her, but Ah promise to make the most of it and love her every day." I said and looked over at Erin. She had tears in her eyes as I wrapped my arms around her.

We finally made it back to our house and I started some Irish Stew while Erin changed; it had rained on us coming back. I was almost done when she came into the kitchen and hoped up on the counter. I got done and she pulled me to her.

"Thank you so much." She whispered as she pressed her lips to mine. I felt her arms slid around my neck and bring me closer. I was standing between her legs as she kissed me. I deepened the kiss as I ran my hands up her legs. She managed to slip her hands down my arms and push my shirt up over my stomach; I groaned when I felt her finger tips ghost over my abs. I pulled it off and looked at her; she looked amazing as she bit her bottom lip.

"Are yeh sure, love?" I asked her because I knew that we hadn't been intimate since she was attacked.

"I need to know that I'm still what you want." She said and I kissed her as I picked her up off the counter. I carried her to the sofa and laid her down on it; I rid myself of my jeans and pulled the shirt she was wearing over her head. She was laying before me in nothing, but undies and looked like an angel.

I dropped to my knees and started kissing up the inside of her thigh as I pressed a finger to her sensitive spot. The friction between my finger and her undies made her moan. I finally got to her undies and slipped them down her long legs.

I looked into her eyes to make sure that she wasn't scared as I ran a finger over her slick opening. She bit into her bottom lip and pressed on my hand as my finger dipped inside of her. I carefully moved it in and out of her as I added another finger to stretch her a little more. She was moaning as I latched onto one of her nipples and she ran her hands through my hair. I felt her tug as she got closer and I pressed my tongue to her bundle of nerves as she exploded with a flurry of explicatives leaving her mouth. She lay there gasping for breath as I pulled her onto the floor; I wasn't going to try to pound into her. I didn't want to hurt her.

I rolled her onto her side and laid behind her. I pulled her leg back over mine and carefully pressed my tip into her. She reached back and ran her fingers through my hair as I slipped further inside of her. I knew that I wouldn't be able to go all the way inside and hurt her. She moaned when I finally got in as far as I wanted to be.

I planted a delicate kiss on her shoulder as I started to move inside of her. I held her hips as I thrust against her; she moaned as I felt her walls pull me in further. I carefully pulled her legs back further on mine as I allowed myself to push more into her. I moved my hand over her sensitive nerves as she withered against me.

"Stephen, please." She begged and moaned.

I held her tightly against me as I continued at my pace. She was withering against me as she wanted more. I rested my cheek against her shoulder as I continued to whisper soft encouragements in her ear. I wanted her to know that tonight was solely about her.

Erin POV

I felt Stephen's fingers pick up their pace as his hips started to meet mine at a harder thrust. I needed this and I needed him. He softly kissed my shoulder to my ear and softly nuzzled my cheek with his nose as he continued at his languid pace. I needed to be loved, but I was so close.

"Please…" I begged him and turned my head to look at him.

He captured my lips with his as his hips snapped forward and met every nerve ending in my body. I screamed into his kiss as he held tightly onto my hips. I felt a white hot sensation tingle throughout me and I knew that he wasn't far behind. He snapped his hips once more I felt him empty into me.

I looked up at him as we caught our breaths.

"Tá grá agam dui, loach." I whispered to him and he stared down at me. I had hoped that he felt the same.

"I love you too, Erin." He whispered before cradling me as sleep took over.

**"Tá grá agam dui, loach." ~ I love you, warrior**

**Please review...**


	16. Changes

**A/N: I only own Erin. **

**chelle, miamitravel, whit loves him, sonib89 & xMyheartshine- Thank you for reviewing.**

Erin POV

The next few days were a blur and Stephen was right there with me. I was so happy to have him next to me and he was supportive. I was getting ready to go to a dinner with everyone since a lot of people were in town for my father's funeral. We were going to the Porterhouse for drinks and we had the top floor of the pub reserved for us.

"Yeh look nice." Stephen said as he pulled me out of my thoughts. I had just put my earrings in and smoothed down my dress. I was wearing a black dress with black pumps; I was keeping it simple.

"Thanks." I said as he handed me my clutch and we left.

We got there and I was bombarded with hugs, condolences, and people talking to me. I was overwhelmed in a short amount of time and Stephen did as much as he could to help me. I walked outside on the balcony to catch my breath. I needed just a moment or I knew that I was going to lose it. I also was having a troubling time being that close to Dave.

"Here." A think Irish accent said and I turned, excepting my uncle, but it wasn't.

"Thanks." I whispered as I accepted the glass of whiskey. I needed something to calm my nerves.

"Ah am James and Ah knew your father very well. He was one of my closest friends." He said and I looked at him. He was a taller, older gentleman who had brown and grayish hair, well built, and looked like he could take down people in a pub brawl.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yes, in fact, Ah know you and yer mother when yeh were younger." He said and I smiled because that was the time of my life that was the happiest.

"He was a hard worker and wanted ta give yeh everything. Ah just couldn't believe it when Ah found out that yeh married the Farrelly boy." He said and I smirked.

"My father did that to save us." I said and he looked at me hard.

"What?" he asked me.

"I am sure that yeh knew that my father ran guns for Dave and the IRA… everyone here knows that. He got into trouble with a shipment and couldn't pay Dave back. The shipment was bad or something… Dave threatened to kill me and Dad unless I married Stephen." I said and James didn't look happy.

"Erin, Ah am sorry that this is happened to yeh. Ah didn't know that Dave was abusing his powers like that. Has Dave hurt yeh?" he asked me and I looked at him. I wanted to tell him about what he did, but I didn't know what he would do. I didn't want it getting back to Dave.

"No… um, no." I said as I stuttered over my words.

"What did he do ta yah, Erin?" he asked me and I sighed.

"I don't know you and I don't want this getting back to Dave." I said and he nodded.

"Erin, Ah am over Dave in the IRA… Ah will make sure that he never hurts yeh again." He said and I looked at him. I wanted to believe him.

"He raped me about a little over two weeks ago." I finally whispered and he nodded.

"Ah promise yeh he will be taken care of." He said and I nodded.

"Please, don't kill him." I whispered and James look at me in surprise.

"Really?" he asked me.

"There are a lot of things worse than death and please made sure that Siobhan, Stephen, and Conner are taken care of and not hurt by this." I said as he nodded.

"Ah will let yeh know what I decide." He said and hugged me before walking off.

Stephen POV

The next day was the funeral and I stayed by Erin's side for the entire thing. I couldn't believe how strong she was and I was all that she had left. Fiona, Seamus, and Ma were all worried about her, but I knew that she would be fine. She had already proven to me that she was fighter.

The funeral was short and sweet; Erin clung to me as they lowered him into the grave. I felt so bad for her, but kept promising her that it would be alright. I had to go to the warehouses with everyone else while the women went to Ma's and got food ready. We always had a large meal together after funerals.

I left her with Stu, Tiffany, Drew, Fiona, and Ma before riding with Conner to the warehouses. We got there and were waiting for James and Dad to get there. We watched as James walked in, but Dad wasn't anywhere to be found. I looked over at Conner who shrugged.

"Thank yeh all for coming and Ah am sorry that we had to meet on this sad day. Yeh all need to remember Erin and if she needs anything then yeh need to help her with it. Ah was close friends with her father and mother and she is close to me. Ah wanted to tell you about some changes that Ah have made and everyone has agreed to them." He said and I was surprised that James knew Erin and her family so well. I didn't know what this meant for me or my family.

"Ah have been inquiring about certain deals in the US and here. Ah have discovered that Dave Finlay has been doing some work of his own on the side that isn't good for the cause. Ah will not stand for this. Dave is no longer in charge of the southern US; he will be moved to Boston and put into the warehouse. He is not allowed out of Boston until he is dead; he is never allowed back here until he is dead. Siobhan is to be taken care of and treated with respect. She did nothing wrong, just Dave… Stephen and Conner are going to continue to work with us here in Dublin. Stephen will take over the properties his father has in Florida. Conner will manage more at this warehouse. Ah don't want to hear any problem, grumblings, or complains from this. Dave will be exiled as of tonight." He said.

Conner and I were stunned because of Dave's sudden exile. I didn't know what this could be coming from, but it was swift and a little harsh. We were sitting there as everyone cleared out; we had been told to stay. James sat down next to us.

"Boys, ah want yeh to know that this isn't going to reflect badly on yeh. Conner, yeh are in a good position. Go on, now so Ah can talk to Stephen." He said and Conner walked outside.

"Stephen, Ah know that you are living both here and in Florida. Ah want you to continue to work for us, but Ah am not going to make yeh take over Florida unless yeh want to… yeh can continue to just maintain contacts in the area." He said and I nodded.

"What did me dad do?" I asked him.

"He hurt Erin and she is more important to mah than yeh know. Ah won't have someone doing that to a woman or abusing their power." He said.

"Ah don't want to see Dad go away for forever." I said.

"Well, then yeh need to choose yer father or yer wife. Ah am not even sure if yeh want her as yer wife." He said and I was getting annoyed.

"Look, fella, Ah luv mah father, even if he is a bit of an asshole. Ah also luv mah wife." I said.

"No, yeh don't… yeh aren't happy that yeh had to marry her. Ah can tell now that yeh are mad because she got yer father sent off." He said and I was beyond livid at this point because he was questioning my entire family.

"Yeh, my father deserves ta be hurt, but not like that. He is good…" I was saying.

"Are yeh dare going to question meh about how to run this?" he asked me as I was now standing toe to toe with him. He was only a few inches shorter than me and just as big. I was glaring at him as he stepped back.

"Ah think yeh need to calm down and think about this. The offer still stands, but as for yeh father… he's going to Boston." He said and I stomped out.

I was livid and I didn't know what to do about it. I couldn't believe that Erin had told him what my father had done; she wouldn't let me take care of it, but he could? I was going to talk to her.

**Please review...**


	17. Anger

**A/N: I only own Erin. **

**chelle, miamitravel, whit loves him, sandrasmit19, sonib89, flowerpowers, & xMyheartshine- Thank you for the reviews and continuing to read this story. **

Stephen POV

I was so mad by the time I got to Ma's; I walked in and started searching for Erin.

"Where is mah wife?" I asked Ma.

"Stu took her to your house; she wasn't feeling well." She said and I nodded.

"Ah will see yeh later." I said and kissed her forehead.

"Stephen." She said before I walked to far away. I turned and looked at her.

"Ah am glad yer father is gone. Yeh weren't here to see how bad it got at times." She said and I sighed as I nodded.

"Ah will be over tomorrow." I said and walked off.

I drove to my house and walked in as Stu was getting ready to leave.

"Thanks." I said and he nodded.

"She is upstairs… she is hurting." He said and I nodded; everything was about her. I was so mad. I let Stu out and leaned against the door. I was still so angry at her.

"ERIN!" I finally shouted out and I saw her look over the railing from the top floor.

"What?" she asked me in a soft voice.

"I can't believe yeh." I said as I started towards the stairs.

"What?" she asked me.

"Yeh got mah father exiled to America because yeh felt like I couldn't take care of it." I said as I got further up the stairs. She started to back away from the stairs. I didn't care if I was scaring her at this point.

"I didn't want anything to happen to him… I was…" she was saying.

"Ah don't care! Yeh got him exiled to America and now he can't come back here anymore." I said as she kept backing away from me. I finally got fed up and grabbed her. I pulled her to me as I pressed her back to my chest.

"Yeh wouldn't let yer husband handle it, but instead yeh went over me to James. Yeh didn't even fucking know him." I growled at her as my grip on her got tighter.

"Stephen… please." She whispered.

"Please what? Yeh got my family split up all because yeh couldn't stand up for yerself… Ah am wondering if yeh even got raped." I said to her. I felt her start to sake in my arms.

"Ah know how you like it rough." I whispered as I shoved her away from me. She didn't catch herself and hit her forehead on the dresser. She groaned and fell over. I waited for her to move, but she didn't. I slowly walked over and saw blood trickling out of her forehead.

"Fuck." I mumbled as I grabbed a towel. I had never meant to hurt her; I just wanted to know the truth. I drabbed the blood off as she let out a painful moan. I looked over her and realized how fragile she was… I knew that Dad had raped her. I couldn't believe that I had said that; I didn't mean it. I just wanted to take care of her and I didn't like it because she had told someone else; they had done what I needed to do as her husband.

Erin POV

I was in pain after hitting my forehead. I didn't pass out, but the pain was definitely blinding. I felt Stephen dabbing off my forehead and I didn't want to be in his arms. I didn't want to be near him. I was sorry that I had gotten Dave exiled, but at the same time I knew that it was better for everyone. I had expected Stephen to be upset, but not this angry.

I finally opened my eyes and I didn't see the cold grey eyes that he had been staring at me with a few minutes ago. They were now bluer and softer, but I didn't care. I couldn't believe that he had been that cruel a few minutes ago.

"Please… don't hurt me." I said and I saw pain flash across his face. He sighed and softly brushed my cheek, but I flinched at his touch.

"Ah didn't mean it…" he whispered and he softly picked me up and laid me on the bed.

"I will call Ma." He said as he walked away. I curled up in a ball and felt so alone. I didn't like my husband at the moment and I wanted nothing more than to go back 15 years ago to be in my mother or even my father's arms.

Siobhan POV

I got a call from Stephen and he didn't sound like himself as he asked me to come over. I went straight over there since everyone had since left. I walked in and Stephen was sitting on the sofa with a glass of whiskey in his hands. I already knew that he was upset about something.

"What happened, son?" I asked him.

"Ah said some things that Ah shouldn't have and Ah hurt her." He said as I could tell that he was remourseful for anything he had said to her.

"What did yeh say?" I asked him.

"Ah got upset because she had someone else take care of Dad and didn't let me. Ah felt like she didn't trust me… Ah told her that she deserved to be raped." He said and I hadn't laid a hand on my son in years, but I smack him right across the face. He sighed as he looked down.

"She is upstairs." He said and I walked upstairs.

I found her laying on their bed, curled up in a ball, with a large gash and bruise across her forehead.

"Erin." I said and she looked over at me.

I pulled her into a hug as she cried.

"Maybe I did deserve it." She said and I wanted to kill my youngest son.

"Yeh don't, Erin. He was just upset." I said as I calmed her down.

"Come on, we need ta clean up yeh forehead." I said as I pulled her into the bathroom.

I cleaned the cut and I could tell that she was upset.

"Erin, he was upset because he felt like he wasn't good enough to take care of the problem… he didn't mean anything he said or did." I said and she nodded weakly.

"Ah am glad that yeh told James… Dave needed to be dealt with and as much as Stephen could do; he couldn't have done what needed to be done. Ah thank yeh for doing that. Ah know that yeh stopped James from killing Dave. Ah don't think I would have been able to do that." I said and she nodded.

"I just wish that he understood that." She whispered.

"Ah do and Erin, I'm sorry." A voice said and we looked up to see Stephen.

I felt Erin tense as Stephen stepped into the door way and I realized that Stephen had made Erin scared of him.

"He won't hurt yeh again." I said as Stephen walked closed to her.

I watched as Stephen made slow, deliberate movements as he approached Erin.

"Love, Ah am sorry that Ah said any of that. Ah was angry and Ah should have never taken it out on yeh. Ah wish Ah could take it back and Ah want yeh to know that yeh did something Ah never could have… yeh showed mercy." He said as he moved closer to her. He slowly pulled her into a hug and she barely returned it.

"Lay down and Ah will get yeh some ice." I told Erin as I pulled my son out of the room, once Erin had laid down.

I grabbed some ice as Stephen sighed.

"Yeh did this to yerself. Ah don't know how long it will take for her to trust yeh again." I said and he sighed.

"Ah will be over in the morning." I said as I took Erin some ice and left. I felt for Stephen but it was his own fault.

Stephen POV

I couldn't sleep that night. I stood in the doorway of our bedroom and watched Erin sleep some that night. She was beautiful, perfect, and needed protecting, but all I could do was hurt her. I wasn't a good person.

**Please review...**


	18. Promises

**A/N: I only own Erin. **

**chelle, miamitravel, PSNC100502, BellaValentina, Kizzyfur, Sonib89, & xMyheartshine- Thank you for reviewing.**

Erin POV

I got up the next morning and Stephen wasn't next to me. I sighed and took a shower. I changed the bandage on my forehead and saw that the bruise was going to be larger than I thought. I put on one of Stephen's t-shirts and walked downstairs. I looked at the time and realized that it was past noon. I found a note in the kitchen.

_Gone to Ma's ~ Ste_

I sighed as I realized that I wasn't hungry and started back into the main room. I was going to try to get this off my mind and mindless TV could possibly help. I was walking in there when someone grabbed me and I went to scream, but a cloth was placed over my face. I was out in seconds and my last thought was Stephen.

Stephen POV

I was at Ma's because I couldn't stand to face Erin right now. I had royally screwed up and I knew it. I just wasn't sure how to make it right.

"Yeh have to face her sometime." Conner said and I sighed.

"Ah know, but Ah really hurt her." I said and Ma nodded.

"Stephen, Ah am sure that yeh will get through this; Ah mean she has stuck with yeh through everything else." Ma said and I nodded.

"Ah know, but Ah hate that Ah keep hurting her. Ah don't mean to and Ah just lash out." I said and Conner nodded; we definitely had our Dad's temper. I couldn't help, but have an uneasy feeling settle over me, but I didn't know why.

"Does anyone else have a bad feeling?" I asked them.

"A little uneasy, but that may be what we have all been through the last few days." Ma said and I sighed.

We were all picking at our lunches when someone frantically pounded on the door. We rushed in there as Damen opened it. James came into the house.

"We can't find Dave… Ah wanted to warn yeh." He said and I sighed.

"Wait, Erin… Ah have to go make sure she's ok." I said.

"Ah am coming. James stay with Ma." Conner said as we jumped into my car.

I sped the entire way to the house and we jumped out. I ran inside with Conner behind me.

"Erin!" I yelled out, but got no response.

"Ah will check down here." He said as I started up the stairs.

I searched everywhere, but nothing. I came out and Conner was coming up the stairs.

"Anything?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"Listen." He said and we listened.

We could hear faint thumping upstairs and raced up there. We busted into our bedroom and I was enraged at what I found. Conner was stunned and we didn't react fast enough when I grabbed Dad and slammed him into the wall.

I started to beat Dad with everything I had before Conner finally pulled me off. Dad was unconscious and had blood pouring down his face.

"Erin needs ya." He said and I looked over on the bed.

She was naked, except for a blanket that Conner had draped over her. She had her hands tied over her head to the headboard, she had tae over her mouth, and she was covered in blood. I untied her hands and gathered her in my arms as I started to cry. I had never meant for this to happen to her.

"Ah called James and Ma. They are coming with the doctor." He said and I nodded with out taking my eyes off Erin.

I slowly untied her hands, carefully peeled the tape off her mouth and held her to me as I rocked her.

Siobhan POV

Conner met us at the door and stopped us.

"Wait, he really hurt her and Stephen has cracked." He said and we ran upstairs. I gasped when I saw Stephen clinging to Erin's lifeless body. She had dried blood all over her and Dave was laying in the floor. I wasn't surprised at what Stephen had done to him.

James had a few guys drag Dave from the house as I walked over to Stephen.

"Son, she will be fine… you have to let him look at her." I said as I put my hand on his shoulder. He had tears running down his face as he rocked her body.

"Ah did this." He whispered.

"No, son, yeh didn't, but she needs help." I said and he finally tore his eyes from her to look at me.

"Ah love her." He admitted as he held her tighter.

"Ah know, but yeh need to let her get help." I said and he looked at her.

He carefully laid her on the bed and I pulled him with me into the hallway. The doctor immediately started to work on her.

"Siobhan, can you assist me?" he asked me and I nodded.

"I can." Stephen said.

"Let them help her." Conner said and put his hand on Stephen's shoulder. Stephen looked at him and nodded slowly as he looked into the room again.

"Come on, we need a drink." Conner said as he pulled him downstairs.

They left and I walked in there with him. He had to stitch up a few places, he pressed around to check for problems and didn't' find any, and hooked up an IV to give her antibiotics. I was grateful that we had a private doctor and didn't have to go to the hospitals and get unwanted attention for this.

He finished and I cleaned some of the blood off of Erin. I knew that she didn't deserve this and if she talked to any of us after this then it would be a miracle, but it was good to see that Stephen finally realized that she loved him.

Erin POV

I woke up and felt horrible. I looked around to see that I wasn't in our bedroom. I groaned at the pain when I tried to move.

"Erin?" a voice said and I looked over to see Siobhan and Fiona.

"What happened?" I asked them as they sat beside me on the bed.

"Dave raped you again and he hurt you to get back at what happened to him." He said and I started to shake as sobs took over me. Fiona cradled me as I started to cry and Siobhan got the doctor.

"Here my dear, this will help." He said as he gave me a shot and within seconds I felt extremely sleepy.

I woke up later and Fiona was coming into the room.

"Are yeh alright?" she asked me as she handed me a glass of water as I slowly sat up.

"I don't know..." I said and she sighed as she sat the water down.

"Erin, Ah know that yeh haven't done anything to deserve any of this, but yeh know that we are here to help yeh." She said and I sighed.

"Who is here? Who is we? A family that I haven't seen in years, a husband who probably thinks this is my fault too, or a mother-in-law who thinks God knows what because I seem to bring problems with me?" I snapped at Fiona and the door came flying open. I jumped and Fiona grabbed me. I was looking at a very upset Stephen.

"Ah need a moment with meh wife." He said in a deep tone.

I nodded as Fiona left; I knew that I would have to talk to Stephen sooner or later. He shut the door and we spent what seemed like an eternity staring at each other.

Stephen POV

I was looking at Erin, who looked much better now, than a few hours ago. She was still pale and the bruises were starting to show much more now. I slowly walked over and stood beside the bed. She looked down and played with the rings on her finger. I carefully pulled her face up to look at me as I softly and slowly brushed my lips over hers.

"Ah am so sorry that this happened to yeh. Ah never wanted yeh to get hurt, Ah never meant for yeh to get involved in my family problems, and Ah never thought yeh deserved to be treated like anything except a princess. Ah know that Ah haven't treated yeh like that, but Ah promise if yeh stay with me that Ah will love yeh, take care of yeh, and give yeh everything yeh ever wanted just to make yeh happy. Ah love yeh Erin more than Ah can express and Ah am sorry that it look meh this long to realize it." I whispered to her as I took her hands in mine.

She let go of my hands and pulled out her necklace that I had given her. I looked at it and then back to her.

"I told you that I would only take this off if I was going to leave you and I haven't taken it off yet." She whispered and I pulled her face to mine as I kissed her again; I didn't want to scare her.

"Stephen?" she asked me a second later and I could hear her voice wavering.

"Yeh love?" I asked her as I opened my eyes to see fresh tears falling from hers.

"Hold me til the pain goes away?" she asked me and I felt tears fall from my eyes. I carefully laid on the bed and held her in my arms and she cried her self to sleep. I was whispering soft, sweet, and promising words as she drifted off. I made sure that she was sleeping soundly before I let sleep take over me.

Fiona POV

I looked at Conner and Siobhan since we hadn't hear anything coming from the room that Erin and Stephen were in. We slowly walked in there and opened the door. I smiled at them as we saw Erin laying on Stephen's chest as he has his arms wrapped protectively around her. I knew that things would start to look up soon.

**Please review...**


	19. Helping

**A/N: I only own Erin. **

**chelle, miamitravel, whit loves him, Sonib89, & xMyheartshine- Thank you for reviewing.**

Stephen POV

Erin slept the entire next day only waking up from nightmares or to go to the bathroom. I was right there each time to help her because she seemed so helpless. I woke up the next morning and she wasn't in bed; I freaked out and started out the door when I bumped into her.

"Ow." She said and I looked down at her.

"Sorry, Ah couldn't find yeh." I said and she nodded.

"I had to pee." She said and I smirked.

"Come on, yeh need to lay down." I said and she sighed. I could tell that she was tired of being in one room the entire time.

"Ah have an idea, come on." I told her and she nodded.

I carefully carried her downstairs and sat her on the sofa. I sat behind her and pulled her to me as she leaned on me. I tucked pillows around her to make sure that she was comfortable. I pulled the blanket over her and she smiled at me.

"Thanks, Ste." She said and I smiled at her.

We were watching TV when the maid arrived; Ma had sent one over to us. She was working on breakfast and brought it to us. I was glad to see Erin eat some toast and juice.

"You eat too much." she said and I laughed.

"Ah am a big man." I said and she laughed.

"I know." She said and I about spit out my protein shake when a sly smile came across her face; I was glad that she was feeling better.

"Anything else?" the maid asked.

"Can I have an icepack?" Erin asked and I didn't know why she needed one.

The maid brought her and icepack with a towel on it; I watched as she settled in between her legs. She looked at me and I knew that she knew that I was trying to figure out what she was doing.

"Swelling." She said with a little bit of shame.

"Ah'm sorry love." I whispered as I kissed her forehead.

"Ah am just glad you were there to save me." She said as she leaned back on me.

We stayed on the couch most of the day and I held her as she slept. She had just eaten a small lunch when the doctor came. He hooked up an IV for her antibiotics and gave her a calming medicine. She fell asleep within seconds.

"She seems to be doing better today." He said and I nodded.

"She does have an ice pack between her legs." I said and he shook his head.

"Women can be inventive." He said and I laughed.

He watched some of the game, while waiting for her IV to finish. He left a little while later about the time that Ma was coming into the house. She got a washcloth and put it beside me with cool water. I carefully dabbed her face as she slept.

"How is she today?" she asked me.

"She is slept since he gave her the IV about an hour ago." She said and I nodded.

"The room is done and Ah have yer surprise set up in yer courtyard." She said and I smiled.

"Thanks." I said and she nodded.

Erin POV

It was happening all over again… he was on top of me again. I was trying to fight it and failing miserably. The pain was returning and when I finally looked up, it wasn't Dave. It was Stephen. I tried to fight even harder, but everything became heavier. I couldn't move. I kept trying… I didn't want it to happen again.

"Erin!" a voice said and it sounded like Stephen, but it was the one that was hurting me. I looked around, but I couldn't find it.

"Erin, love, wake up." The voice said again and I realized that this could be a dream.

"Erin." The voice said again and I forced my eyes open as I shot up. I was breathing heavily and tears were flowing from my eyes.

"Erin?" a softer voice said and I turned to see Stephen. He was looking at me with a mixture of fear and worry.

"Yer alright, love, it was a dream." He said and I threw myself on him as he rubbed my back. I sobbed into the neck and shoulder. I couldn't believe that I had dreamed that it was him who would hurt me.

"Yer ok." He said as he whispered kind words in my ear. I finally calmed down and looked at him.

"I'm sorry…" I was saying and he put a finger over my lips.

"Yeh have nothing to be sorry for." He said. I sighed and he kissed me softly.

"Ah have a surprise for yeh. I figure you would want to get off the couch." He said and I smiled.

I went to the bathroom and he was waiting for me. We slowly made it up to the top floor and Stephen looked at me.

"Ah didn't want yeh to have any memories of that day." He said as he pushed the door to our room open. I gasped as I looked inside. He had everything redone; the carpet was now a different color, the walls were repainted, there was new furniture, new decorations, and a picture of us from our wedding.

"Thank you." I said as he kissed me.

"Welcome, love." He said as I walked into the room. I smirked at the picture.

"We are good at faking it." I said and he laughed.

"Yeah, I suppose we are." He said and I looked at him.

"Tell me the truth, what's the first thing you thought when you saw me." I said and he smiled.

"Ah thought yeh were beautiful, but Ah wasn't happy that Ah had to marry yeh." He said and I nodded.

"What did yeh think of me?" he asked me and I smiled.

"I thought that you were good looking, but I didn't want to marry you either." I said and he smiled.

"At least we are still trying." He said and I nodded.

We ended up back downstairs on the couch until dinner time. He told me there was a surprise, but I couldn't wait to see what it was.

**A/N: Please review! Also check out my other story Tortured Souls or Kindred Spirits.**


	20. Little Things

**A/N: I only own Erin. **

**chelle, miamitravel, whit loves him, Sonib89, & xMyheartshine- Thank you for the reviews!**

Erin POV

I was laying on the couch when Stephen came into the living room.

"Come on." He said and helped me off the couch. I winced standing up and he wrapped an arm around me.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Your surprise." He said and I nodded.

He helped me out to the courtyard.

"Stand here." He said as I leaned on the wall for support. I stood there and he disappeared; I couldn't really see anything, because it was fairly dark out and the brick walls didn't let in much light. I heard him rustling around.

"Ready?" he said from somewhere to my left.

"Yeah." I said and I watched as the entire backyard lit up with little white string lights. I gasped because there used to only be a table and a bench, but now there was a gazebo with lights strung through it, a table and chairs around it. I gasped as he walked back over there.

"Ah wanted yeh to get out of the house and I know that yeh can't really go anywhere." He said and I smiled at him.

"Thanks Ste." I said as I kissed him.

He helped me sit down on the bench and he sat beside me.

"I got this so that I could help yeh if yeh needed it." he said and I smiled.

I was sitting there when the maid brought out blankets, our food, drinks, and some pillows for me. I was amazed that Stephen had gone to all this trouble for me. I guess he really did want us to work after all. I was sitting there and the blanket was getting warm.

"Ste, what's up with the blanket?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"Electric." He said and I laughed.

"Thanks, it is a bit cold out here." I said and he smiled.

We were eating and it started to snow.

"Look, it's snowing." I said and he smiled as he looked at me.

"When's the last time yeh saw snow?" he asked me.

"Christmas, here, when I was six." I said and he smiled.

"It doesn't usually snow." He said and I looked at him.

"Seriously, it doesn't. I haven't seen it do this in years." He said and I smiled at him.

Stephen POV

Erin looked happy as we sat in the gazebo with the lights strung up and underneath the blankets to keep her warm. The snow was falling and she was happy. She looked happier than she had in a long time.

"Thank you." she said and I looked at her. She leaned in and kissed me softly.

"Anything for yeh, love." I said and she smiled. She snuggled into me and I smiled.

"Ste, would you want to live here? I mean permanently?" she asked me.

"Ah would, but yeh have stuff in Florida." I said and she sighed.

"No, I don't… I have my father's house. All the family I know or care for are here now." She said and I nodded.

"Ah do, but Ah will understand if yeh don't." I said.

"I want to… you seem happier over here, plus we can just keep the Florida place for vacations." She said and I looked at her.

"Yeh would move here for me?" I asked her.

"Yeah, you are my only family now, so where ever you want to go I'm willing to go." She said and that meant a lot more than she knew.

"Ok, love, we can go back and do what you want with your father's house when yeh are feeling up to it or ready." I said and she kissed me.

"Thanks, Ste, you are a true gentleman." She said and I smiled. I kissed her forehead as we watched the snowfall in a comfortable silence.

Siobhan POV

Erin and Stephen came over to the house and it had now been a week since she was attacked. She was still a little sore and slow moving, but she was doing much better. I also noticed that Stephen and Erin seemed closer. I was having Conner, Stu, Erin, Stephen, Fiona, Seamus, and James over for dinner tonight. Erin and Stephen got there last, but I knew that Erin might have a problem being around a group of people right now.

"Hi, love." I said and hugged her.

"Hey." She said and I smiled at her. Fiona hugged her and Stephen helped her to the table. We all knew what happened to her, except for Stu. The bruises had mostly gone away except for the small remains of the gash across her forehead.

We all sat down and ate; it was nice to have everyone around now. I knew that James was going to talk to Stephen and Conner tonight about everything involving their Dad. I knew that they didn't want to, but they were going to have to some time. The meal went good and everything was perfect. We got done and Stu had to leave. He was flying back to the US tomorrow for a few weeks. He was going back to the UK after that and Stephen was going to surprise Erin by going to London to see Stu.

I was sitting with Fiona and Erin while the boys talked about business.

"Yeh are looking at lot better." Fiona said and Erin smiled.

"Thanks, Stephen is taking good care of me." She said and I smiled at this.

"You two seem to be doing better." I said and she nodded.

"We have decided to live here, full time, instead of in Florida." She said and I was thrilled to hear this. I could tell that Fiona was happy as well.

"What are you going to do about your father's house?" Fiona asked her.

"We will go back when I feel better and take care of that." She said and I nodded.

"I'm glad that you will be living here." I said and Fiona nodded.

We continued talking until James came to get Erin. He wanted a word with her.

Erin POV

I walked with James into the study.

"Are yeh doing ok?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm better. Do you mind if I ask you something?" I asked him and he shook his head no.

"How do you know my family?" I asked him, because I felt like I was missing a piece somewhere.

"I am yer grandfather." He said and I was shocked to hear that.

"How?" I asked him.

"Ah am yer father's father, yer grandmother divorced me before you were born and remarried. Yer father and Ah had a falling out and that's why Ah didn't see yeh much." He said and I nodded.

"Ah want to be in yer life and as much as Ah am shocked that yer were married to Stephen… he is turning out to be a great guy fer yeh." He said and I nodded.

"Let me know if yeh need anything." He said and I smiled as he gave me a small hug.

"Thank you." I said.

I talked to him a little more and he reassured me that Dave was in Boston by now. I was glad to hear that, but I was also glad to go home. I was getting tired. Stephen got us home and helped me to our room; it seemed much nicer now since everything was redone and I didn't have a problem in it anymore. I was happy that night just to fall asleep in his arms.

**A/N: Please review! Also check out my other story Tortured Souls or Kindred Spirits.**


	21. Ready?

**A/N: I only own Erin. **

**chelle, miamitravel, WhitneySheree , Sonib89, & xMyheartshine- Thank you for the reviews!**

Erin POV

I was going back to Florida now that I was doing better. The bruises and cuts were gone, the internal damage was gone, but I was still dealing with the nightmares. I was grateful because Stephen stuck by my side and was so caring for everything. I was glad that we were going back to Florida, because Iwanted to get rid of Dad's stuff, but I was also a little nervous because I didn't know what to expect. We were also going to get everything ready to take what we wanted back to Ireland because we were going to live there.

We flew there in first class and I was glad because I still had trouble sitting for long periods of time. We arrived and went to Stephen's house because it was the afternoon; we weren't going to get started on anything until tomorrow. I was sort of excited because tonight we were going out with Maryse, Mike, Drew, and Taryn. We got back and got ready; Stephen was already downstairs when I got done.

"Ste?" I called for him.

"Down here." He said and I started down the staircase and he came out of the kitchen. He stopped and looked at me.

"What?" I asked him when I panicked.

"Yeh look lovely." He said and I smiled. I got to the bottom of the steps and he kissed me. We were kissing when the doorbell rang. I opened it and Tayrn enveloped me in a hug.

"I can't believe that you all are back in Florida." She said.

"It's only for a little while… we are going to live in Ireland." I said and she seemed so happy.

We left to meet Maryse and Mike at the restaurant. I was glad to be going out with friends. We got there and another couple had joined us. I met Paul and Barbie; they seemed sweet. I realized that most of them knew each other from when Stephen wrestled. I still needed to ask him about that.

We ate and then went to a piano bar to hang out and have fun. I had fun and drank some; Barbie was really nice to be around. She and Paul made a cute couple. Maryse and Tayrn were always fun to be around. Stephen seemed like he had fun with the boys and we invited them all to come over for dinner in a few nights.

Stephen POV

Erin was a little tipsy when we got back to the house. I helped her in and when I shut the door she pushed me against the door and kissed me. I returned the kiss, but I didn't want to scare her. I felt her arms slide around my neck and I had missed her touch so much. I moaned when I felt her hands slide over my chest and start on my buttons. I put my hand over hers and pulled away from the kiss.

"Ah can't, love…" I said and she looked at my sadly.

"I thought you would say that… I knew that you wouldn't want me ever again." She said and walked away from me. I stood there stunned as she walked up the stairs. I didn't mean it like that… I just didn't want to hurt her. I heard the door shut to the guest room and I sighed.

I slowly made my way up the stairs and I stood in front of the door; I could hear her faint sobs.

"Erin, Ah didn't mean it that way… Ah didn't want to hurt yeh." I said and I didn't hear anything. I was fixing to walk away when I heard a crash and something shatter. I quickly opened the door and found her bleeding as she looked in the shattered mirror that was over the dresser.

I pulled her to me as she cried in my arms. I kept soothing her and telling her that it was going to be alright. I carried her to our bathroom and sat her down by the sink. I ran her hand under that water and realized there was still glass stuck in her knuckles. I went to get some stuff and I came back to find her pulling them out and throwing them into the sink.

"Ah am sorry love." I whispered to her as I kissed her.

She didn't say anything as I bandaged up her hand; I got done and she slowly walked into the closet. I watched as she slipped her dress off, threw it into the hamper, and searched for something else to wear. I saw that the bruises were gone, the cut were gone, and anything that remained wasn't visible to the eyes. She was still perfect as she moved around the closet. I slowly walked up behind her and carefully moved her hair over one shoulder. I placed a small kiss on her neck and rested my chin against her bare shoulder.

"Ah didn't stop yeh earlier because Ah didn't want yeh… Ah stopped yeh because Ah wanted to make sure yeh were ready for that." I whispered as she found a shirt. She got ready to slip it on, but I ripped it out of her hands. She didn't make an attempt to get it; I was getting tired of not getting a response. I turned her around and she looked at the ground.

I placed a hand under her chin and forced her to look up. I kissed her with everything I had and she finally responded. I wrapped my hands around her waist as her chest crushed against mine.

"Ah still think yeh are beautiful. Ah want nothing more than to be inside of yeh, but Ah won't until yeh are ready." I whispered.

Erin POV

I looked up at Stephen and I knew now that he hadn't meant to hurt me. I knew that he wanted me to be happy and be careful, but I didn't feel wanted or beautiful anymore.

"I just don't feel beautiful." I whispered and he looked down at me.

"Yeh are… yeh are the only women that ah have eyes for." He whispered and I leaned up to kiss him.

"Ah promise that we will get back to that soon enough, but Ah want yeh to be healed and not hurt yeh. Yeh know Ah'm not that small, love." He said and I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sorry, you must think I'm just crazy now." I said.

"No, Ah think that yeh are very strong because yeh have been through hell and haven't given up." He said and I kissed him softly.

"No, I just attack mirrors." I said and he laughed.

We finally crawled into bed and fell asleep.

**A/N: Please review! Also check out my other story Tortured Souls or Kindred Spirits.**


	22. Frustrations

**A/N: I only own Erin. **

**chelle, WhitneySheree, & xMyheartshine- Thank you for the reviews!**

Stephen POV

We went to Erin's dad's house the next day and she was looking around. I started to wander through the house when I heard piano music floating through the air. I walked towards it and found Erin sitting in front of a beautiful baby grand piano as she played. I watched as she had her eyes closed, her fingers glided over the keys, and she looked happy for once. I stood in the doorway as she finished the song; she got done and ran her hand over a place on the seat next to her. I figured that the piano meant a lot to her; I slowly walked over and stood beside her.

"I didn't know ya could play." I said and she nodded.

"Yeah, my dad taught me." She said and I nodded; the piano was coming to the house in Ireland.

"Ah know this house holds a lot of memories, but ah do want yeh to take some of the stuff with us to Ireland or put it in the house we have here." I said and she nodded.

"Thanks, Ste." She said and I nodded.

"Come here." She said and she took my hands. She pulled me up a back set of stairs and we entered into a room that the door looked only big enough for someone her size. I managed to squeeze in there and looked around. The walls were painted as if you were surrounded by a forest, with fairies, small animals, and other things painted to decorate the walls other than the trees. The floor was carpeted and there was a unique looking fan in the room.

"This was my room until my mom died… she painted this for me. I used to sit in here and play for forever; we would have picnics, tea, and sleepovers in here. She was my best friend, but after she died I couldn't stand to come in here. I have all my best and worse memories in here." She said and I watched as she talked; she was remembering everything. I was finally getting a glimpse in the real her.

"Oh, and this is cool." She said.

"Lay down." She said and I looked at her strange before laying down on the carpet. She walked over hit a few switches and turned out the lights. The room was instantly filled with small white lights on the walls and ceilings. She laid down next to me and I looked over at her.

"This is amazing." I whispered and she nodded as she looked at me.

Erin POV

I was looking at Stephen and he had his head resting on his arms as they were folded behind his head. I leaned over and softly kissed him; he responded immediately as he pulled me closer to him. I slowly straddled him as we kissed.

"Erin…" he said.

"Shh… just please go with me on this." I said and he sighed as he kissed me again.

I finally broke the kiss as I kissed down his jaw and ran my hands down his chest. He groaned as I scooted further down him; he was watching me intently. I finally slid off him and moved between his legs; I carefully pulled the gym shorts away from his noticeable bulge. He groaned when I reached in and pulled his semi-hard cock out of his boxer briefs. He hisses as I ran my hand over him.

"Erin… yeh don't…" he was saying as I quickly slipped him into my mouth. He sucked in a deep breath as he pulled my hair out of its holder. He slid my hands over my skull as I pulled him deeper into my mouth. He had a tight grip on my hair as he guided my movements; he was moaning as I brought him closer.

"I'm close, love." He hissed as I pulled him into the back of my mouth. I heard a string of explicatives and Irish words string out of Stephen's mouth; he shot into my mouth. I milked him as he came down from his high. I put him back in his shorts as he laid there trying to catch his breath. I crawled up and placed a light kiss against his lips.

"Ah would love nothing more than to bury myself deep in yeh, but right now I'd hurt yeh." He whispered as he kissed me.

"You said it yourself, Ste… we will eventually get there. I just didn't want you to be frustrated." I said as I kissed him again.

He pulled me down and kissed me.

"Ah love yeh, Erin." He said and I smiled.

"Ah love yeh too, Ste." I said.

Stephen POV

The next few days Erin picked out the stuff that she wanted to go into either of the houses, stuff for donations, and stuff that she could sale. I was glad when I woke up and realized that today we were going to hang out with everyone on Mike's boat. Stu was back in town so he was going to join us as well.

I went downstairs and Erin was having coffee with Tayrn, while Drew was in the couch with Stu. I just wanted to have some fun for today. I sat down with Drew and Stu. The girls were talking and we got ready to go to the dock to meet Mike, Mayrse, Paul, and Barbie. Stu had gone to the store and gotten some beer and a few other things other than what they already had on the boat. I knew that we were going to relax all day.

We got out on the water and settled in a cove where the water was clear, a small island wasn't far away, and we were pretty isolated. I helped Erin put on some sunscreen while the girls were going to lay out. We all cracked on beers as we floated in the water.

Tayrn POV

I was having fun with Maryse, Barbie, and Erin. We were laying out while the guys floated in the water.

"So, Erin, when are you and Stephen going to start a family?" Maryse asked her.

"Who knows… we just trying to still settle into everything." She said.

"The first year is the hardest." I warned her and she nodded.

"Well, I will find out soon." Maryse said as she held her finger. She had a huge rock on.

"Finally!" Barbie said and we were all laughing. We had been waiting on Mike to propose to her.

We were having fun and we all started to drink as we got into the day. I could tell that everyone was having fun. We ended up grilling on the island that was nearby and having fun. I was glad that Erin and Stephen were back in town.

We got back on the boat and the guys wanted to float in the water a little more. Stephen and Stu were wandering around the island while Erin and I got into the water. Barbie and Maryse were content to tan. We were having fun when Stu came running back.

"Erin!" he was yelling. She got out of the water and met him on the bank.

"Stephen's hurt." He said and she took off running with him. We followed her and found Stephen laying on the other side of the island.

"What happened?" she asked me.

"He was walking with me and the next thing I knew; he collapsed." Stu said.

I watched her go into full out nurse mode. She checked him for everything and Drew brought some water; she got him awake and realized that he was dehydrated. We helped him back to the boat and started back. We had enough drama for one day.

**A/N: Vote in the poll on my profile!**


	23. Caring

**A/N: I only own Erin. **

**chelle, miamitravel, sonib89, WhitneySheree, & xMyheartshine- Thank you for the reviews!**

Stu POV

We helped get Stephen back to his and Erin's; he was out of it. She had to sit in the back and make him take drinks of a Powerade because he was so dehydrated. Drew and I got him inside and put him in the recliner. She made a phone call and asked us to stay with him.

"I will come with you." I said as she rushed out the door.

"Where are we going?" as we left.

"My friend has some supplies I can use to get him better without taking him to the emergency room." She said and I nodded.

We drove to her friends and she grabbed the stuff that was on the front steps because she wasn't home by the time we got there. Erin raced back and I carried in the stuff. We all sat there and watched as she put an IV in his arm and started a fluid bag on him. I was amazed that she knew how to do all of this and you could tell that she cared for him.

"We should go." Barbie said.

"It's fine, we can still cook out; he will be back to normal in no time." She said and I nodded.

"Let's start the grill." I helped me while Tayrn stayed in there with Erin. Mike and Maryse wanted to stay, but Paul and Barbie needed to leave so they left to take them back.

"I'm glad she knew what she was doing." Drew said and I nodded.

Erin POV

Tayrn and I fixed everything in the kitchen while Drew and Stu were outside. Stephen was sleeping in the recliner and he was coming back around because I had already put one bag of fluids in him. I was a little scared when Stu told me that he got hurt.

"Foods done." Drew said and Tayrn and I had just finished cooking our stuff. We sat it outside and I walked back inside to get Stephen. I shook him gently and he opened his eyes.

"Hey, you better?" I asked him and he nodded.

"What happened?" he asked me.

"You got dehydrated and passed out. You scared the crap out of everyone." I said as I unhooked the IV, but left the needle in just in case he needed another bag of fluids.

"Sorry, love." He whispered as he kissed me softly.

"It's ok, come on, you have to be hungry." I said and he nodded.

I helped him up and he slowly walked outside. We had fun eating outside and joking around; I was just glad that Stephen was alright. They all left later that night and Tayrn wanted to go shopping in a few days. I knew that the guys would end up doing something and I was glad that we had friends here. I knew that we would have them in Ireland, but we all had houses here. I don't regret wanting to move there, but I was glad that we were keeping a place here as well.

Stephen POV

I owed Erin everything; she had saved me today. I was glad that she was there, knew what to do, and helped me. I walked upstairs pulling her with me after Stu had left. I walked to our room and kissed her. She moaned when I ran my hands through her hair.

"Thanks, love." I whispered as I kissed down the column of her throat.

"Anything for you." she said and I felt my heart swell when she said that… she really meant it. I had found someone who would protect me.

"Ah love yeh." I said as I kissed her again.

I pulled her towards the bed and slipped her shirt over her head.

"You tell me when to stop." I said and she nodded.

I slipped her shorts off and kissed her as I palmed the flesh of her bottom. She moaned as I pulled her hips into mine. She ran her hands up my arms and into my hair. She tugged gently as our tongues dueled for dominance. I slowly untied the sides of her swimsuit bottoms and let them fall off her. I ran my hands up her back and untied the top before raking my hands through her hair again.

I felt her hands slide down my chest and untie the board shorts I was wearing. I moaned as the material scraped over me. They pooled around my ankles as she ran her hand over my shaft. I broke the kiss and looked down at her. She had kiss swollen lips and lust clouding her eyes; she was beautiful. I kissed her quickly before placing her on the bed.

I leaned over and kissed down her neck as I ran my hands up her legs. I knew that she hadn't been touched since she was attacked and I didn't want to scare her. I carefully rubbed circles into her hips as she gasped when I ran my tongue over her hardened nipple. I carefully kissed down her stomach as her hands slipped into my hair. I nudged her legs apart softly as I fit my shoulders between them and carefully ran a finger over her moistening center. She gasped as I carefully slipped inside of her.

"Tell me if this hurts yeh." I said as I pumped my finger in and out of her at a slow and shallow pace. I felt her tense at first, but relax after a few seconds. She was clinging to the bed sheets as she got closer. I slipped my fingers out and placed my mouth over her wet center as she moaned. She anchored her hands in my hair again as her hips arched off the bed. I carefully held her down as I felt her get closer. I was running lazy tongue strokes over her bundle of nerves as she moaned louder.

"Please." She begged me.

I removed my tongue and slipped two fingers inside of her. I leaned over her and kissed her as I moved them in and out.

"Come for me." I whispered in her ear as I kissed her cheek. I felt her clinch around my fingers as her orgasm shook her. She had a bruising grip on my biceps as her back arched off the bed and a beautiful scream emanated from her. I slowed my fingers down as she came down from her high. She pulled my face to her as she kissed me.

"Please, Stephen… make me feel it again." She begged.

"Are yeh sure, love?" I asked her and she nodded. She kissed me softly and I nodded.

I grabbed a condom and joined her on the bed. I slipped it on and looked at her. She was beautiful.

Erin POV

I looked up at Stephen as he leaned over me. He leaned down and softly kissed me.

"Please, love, tell me if it hurts." He begged and I nodded.

I felt him settle between my legs as his tip brushed against my entrance; I moaned at the feeling. I hadn't felt anything like this in a while. He kissed me as he pulled my legs up on his hips. He slowly started to enter me and some pain went through me. I tensed as he pushed in and he stopped.

"Erin, Ah can't hurt yeh." He said with sadness in his eyes. I looked up at him as I ran my thumb across his cheek.

"You won't, but I have to get used to your size again." I whispered and he sighed.

"Promise that's it?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Promise, Stephen." I said as I kissed him softly.

He leaned his forehead against mine as he slowly continued to push into me; I moaned when he was all the way inside of me. I felt a little pain when he started to move, but he was going at a slow pace. He continued at a slow pace as he made sure that I wasn't in pain. He kept a steady pace and rained kisses all over me. He whispered tender words, gave gentle caresses, and paid very close attention to my needs. I had never felt closer to Stephen than tonight.

He finally emptied into me and the orgasm was a powerful one; we held each other as we came down from our highs. I rolled over once he pulled out and he frown; I looked at him and saw blood on the condom.

"Stephen, I promise you didn't hurt me. I knew that would happen the first time." I said and kissed him softly.

"Yeh promise?" he asked me.

"Yes, baby, I promise." I said and kissed him again.

He went into the bathroom, cleaned up, and crawled into the bed with me. I snuggled up to him as he kissed the top of my head.

"Ah love yeh so much Erin." He whispered.

"Ah love yeh too Stephen." I said as he held me tighter.

"Ah want to start a family." He whispered and I was sat up to look at him. I was surprised to hear this from him.

**A/N: Vote in the poll on my profile!**


	24. Tiffs

**A/N: I only own Erin. **

**chelle, miamitravel, sonib89, WhitneySheree, & xMyheartshine- Thank you reviewing! You guys rock!**

Stephen POV

We hadn't talked about creating a family since the night  
>that I told Erin that in bed. I don't know why, but I think that it freaked her<br>out. We had been busy moving and she was spending time with Taryn that I didn't  
>know what to say or how to say it.<p>

"You alright?" Stu asked me as we drove to meet Drew at his  
>house.<p>

"Yeh, just thinking." I said and he nodded.

"Erin ok?" he asked me.

"Yeah, she's great. Ah just don't know what to do… Ah told her  
>Ah wanted to start a family, but she freaked out or something. Ah haven't talk<br>to her about it since and she hasn't brought it up." I said and he nodded.

"Family may be something that she has a problem with… she  
>hasn't exactly much if any left." Stu said and I nodded.<p>

"Yeah, and her father did kind of screw her over." I said  
>without thinking.<p>

"What do you mean?" he asked me and I sighed.

"Erin was forced to marry me… that's why yeh never met her  
>first." I said and Stu had the deer in<br>headlights look.

"Because of family business?" he asked me and I nodded.

"You two don't seem to hate each other." He said and I  
>smirked.<p>

"We did at first… she didn't want anything to do with me. Ah  
>just didn't want to put up with her." I said and he laughed.<p>

"Seems like you two are doing ok." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah." I said.

We talked some more and I asked Stu not to say anything to  
>anyone. We had fun with Drew and ended up at the local beach hanging out.<p>

Erin POV

I had fun with Tayrn and we talked about everything. I had  
>no idea that she was having so many problems with Drew. I felt for her and I<br>was sad because she thought he was cheating. I got home later than night and no  
>one was there. I showered and got ready to crawl in bed when someone rang the<br>doorbell. I opened it to find a drunk Stu and Stephen; I didn't want to deal  
>with this right now.<p>

"Go on." I said and they stumbled up the stairs. Stephen  
>made it to our room and face planted on the bed. I walked to Stu's room and<br>checked on him. He had at least managed to get down to his boxers and was  
>laying down.<p>

"You ok?" I asked him as I sat some water and Tylenol by his  
>bed.<p>

"You're sexy." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks, get some sleep." I said as he sat up.

"You can sleep with me." He said.

"No, Stu, I'm with Stephen." I said and he laughed.

"You were forced to marry him… you didn't even want to." He said  
>and I realized that Stephen had told him.<p>

"I love him." I said and turned to walk away. Stu pulled me  
>back to him and kissed me. I pushed him off and he still had a hold of my<br>wrist.

"No, Stu, go to sleep." I said and got my wrist free.

I got out of there before Stu wanted to try anything else. I  
>walked to my room and looked at Stephen; he was face down in the bed wearing<br>his boxers. I rubbed his back and laid down next to him. He snuggled up to me  
>and I heard soft snoring a few minutes later. I sighed and finally fell asleep.<p>

Stephen POV

I woke up the next morning and heard the shower running. I  
>stripped out of my boxers and walked in there. I found Erin in the shower. I<br>stepped in and slowly wrapped my arms around her; I didn't want to scare her.

"Morning, love." I said and she didn't respond. I frowned  
>and placed kissing going up her shoulder to her neck. She shrugged to get me to<br>move. I sighed and rested my chin on her shoulder. I was going to make sure  
>that she responded to me. I ran my hand down her stomach and stopped at her<br>opening; she swatted my hand away.

"Erin, what's wrong?" I asked her as she continued to ignore  
>me. She got ready to get out of the shower and I blocked her.<p>

"Erin." I said and she sighed as she leaned against the wall  
>waiting for me to leave.<p>

"Not until yeh tell me what's wrong." I said. She shook her  
>head and I sighed.<p>

"Please." I said and she didn't move.

"Erin." I said as she tried to get by me again.

I finally got annoyed and grabbed the tops of her arms as I  
>pushed her against the back wall of the shower.<p>

"Don't hurt me." She said and I looked down to see her  
>upset. I realized that I had scared her and I didn't mean it.<p>

"Erin, I wouldn't hurt yeh… Am sorry, Ah just need to know  
>what's wrong." I said and she sighed.<p>

"You… Stephen and your big mouth… that's what's wrong." She said  
>and I let her slip past me. I didn't know what she was talking about, but after<br>scaring her I didn't want to make it worse.

Stu POV

I woke up the next morning and I remember kissing Erin. I felt  
>horrible; I showered and went downstairs. She was in the kitchen finishing up<br>what she was making.

"Morning." I said and she handed me some coffee.

"Look, I owe you a rather large apology after last night." I  
>said and she looked at me.<p>

"I didn't mean to kiss you and I didn't mean to say what I  
>did." I said and she nodded.<p>

"It's ok, Stu, just don't drink so much." She said and I  
>nodded.<p>

"I would also appreciate you keeping what you learned from  
>Stephen, whenever he told you, to yourself. You are the only person other than<br>family that knows the truth about our marriage." She said and I nodded.

"I'm just glad that you two haven't killed each other yet."  
>I said and she nodded.<p>

I ate breakfast with Stephen while Erin was outside laying  
>by the pool. I gave him a heads up on what was happening and then left so that<br>they could talk. I knew that they needed it.

Stephen POV

I walked outside and Erin was looking out over the beach.

"Ah am sorry." I said and she turned to look at me.

"For what?" she asked me.

"For telling Stu stuff that he didn't need to know, for  
>drinking too much, and for not loving yeh enough." I said and she walked over<br>to me.

"You are only guilty of the first two." She said as she  
>kissed me. I smiled and wrapped my arm around her.<p>

"I have a present for yeh." I said and she looked at me.

I pulled my hand out from behind my back and I was holding a  
>small black box. She smiled as she opened it. She gasped and looked at me.<p>

"I wanted yeh to have it." I said as she kissed me.

"I love it." she said as I pulled the ring out and slipped  
>it over her finger. I had bought her a small platinum ring with a band of sapphires<br>going around it.

"Ah knew that you would, Ah just wanted to get you  
>something." I said and she smiled.<p>

We spend the rest of the day packing up stuff because movers  
>were coming to ship it to Ireland or bring it here in a few days.<p>

**A/N: Vote in the poll on my profile!**


	25. Family

**A/N: I only own Erin. **

**chelle, miamitravel, sonib89, PSNC100502, WhitneySheree, & xMyheartshine- Thank you reviewing! Sorry for the delay!**

Erin POV

It had been another week since Stephen and I had really  
>talked. We had been busy with everything involving the house. We had packed,<br>shipped, donated, or sold almost everything. I was glad that some stuff was  
>going to good use and other stuff would be in one of our two houses. I was also<br>sad to see it go, but this house held some of my most precious and worst  
>memories of my life. I knew that it was bittersweet and I was thankful that I<br>had someone to help me through it.

I knew that I needed to talk to Stephen about a lot and I  
>knew that we hadn't discussed starting a family since he brought it up after<br>that one night. I wanted to, but at the same time the idea scared me so bad. I  
>didn't know what to do about it. I loved Stephen, but I knew that since my family<br>and his family were still connected to certain organizations that I wasn't sure  
>if I wanted a kid to be raised in that environment. I remember how hard it was<br>for me to grow up with that and Stephen had told me stories from when he was  
>little. I had talked to my doctor that I had here and discussed everything. I<br>knew that it was just my decision now.

I was standing outside as the clouds started to roll in and  
>over the ocean. I remember being little and my dad used to throw me into the<br>pool before it rained so that I couldn't complain about not being able to swim  
>for the day. I used to swim every day that I could. I smiled as I took<br>everything out of my pockets; I pulled my hair up in a messy bun and sighed. I  
>looked up at the clouds and took a deep breath.<p>

"Love?" a voice came and I looked to see Stephen standing on  
>the other end of the pool.<p>

"Come on." I said and he walked over to me.

"Take everything out of your pockets." I said and he did it.  
>He walked over to me and I pushed him into the pool.<p>

"Are yeh mental?" he asked me as he resurfaced.

I laughed as I dove into the pool over him. I came up and he  
>was looking at me like I was crazy.<p>

"Erin, what's gotten into yeh?" he asked me as he swam over.

"My dad used to throw me in here when I was younger because  
>I wanted to swim ever day, so if it looked like it was going to rain he would<br>be proactive and throw me in." I said and Stephen nodded as he stood up in  
>front of me.<p>

I looked up at him as he put his hands on the sides of my  
>face. He pulled me down for a kiss and I moaned softly as I slipped my hands<br>around his waist. He pulled away from the kiss as the rain started to come  
>down. He smiled at me and kissed me again.<p>

"Ah love yeh, Ah mean it." he said.

"I love you too, Stephen." I said between kisses as they  
>started to heat up.<p>

"Ah want yeh." He mumbled and I moaned as his fingers traced  
>the underside of my breast. I nodded weakly as his mouth descended on my neck. He<br>pulled me closer to the shallow end as he pulled my top off; he threw it  
>outside the pool as his hands covered my bare breast. I arched into his hands<br>as he continued to nip at my neck. He worked on the shorts I was wearing and a  
>second later they joined my top outside of the pool. I carefully pulled on his<br>shorts as he tugged them off and threw them with my clothes. I was glad that he  
>wasn't wearing a shirt; it would have gotten in the way.<p>

"I need to tell you something… wait." I said and he looked  
>at me. He had reddish cheeks and puffy lips; he was so sexy right now.<p>

Stephen POV

I was looking at Erin as she pulled away from the kiss; she  
>needed to tell me something and I was going to listen if it was important<br>enough to stop this. I looked down at her as she bit her bottom lip.

"I talked to my doctor… I got my birth control removed a few  
>days ago." She said and I ran a finger over her bottom lip.<p>

"I want us to have a family and raise them better than we  
>were raised." She said and I was so happy. I kissed her as I pushed her up against<br>the wall of the pool.

"Ah love yeh." I said as she pulled her undies off and threw  
>them behind her.<p>

"I love you too." She said as she kissed me.

We were kissing and my finger brushed over her center as I  
>pulled her leg around my waist. She moaned as I slipped inside of her; she was<br>tight and her folds felt so different from the feeling of the water around us.  
>I rubbed my thumb over her clit and she moaned; she looked beautiful as the<br>rain fell around us.

"I want to try something different." She said and I looked  
>down at her.<p>

"Anything, love, yeh know Ah won't hurt yeh." I said and she  
>turned around towards the side of the pool.<p>

"Just be gentle." She said as I moved behind her.

"Ah will be." I said as I placed small kissed on her back. I  
>wrapped my arm around her waist and found her nerves with my thumb. I carefully<br>placed my tip at her entrance and pushed in a little. She whimpered and then  
>moaned as I slowly pushed in further. I was only half way inside of her, but I<br>wasn't going to go any farther since we had never had sex like this before. I  
>couldn't stand to hurt her. I started out with shallow slow thrust as I kissed<br>down her spine.

"Faster…" she mumbled and I listened. I started to go faster  
>and harder as I felt her walls tightening around me. She was gripping the sides<br>of the pool and I had a tight grip on her hips as I claimed her over and over  
>for my own.<p>

"I'm close." She said as I pushed in as far as I could without  
>hurting her as I felt her walls milk my cock. I thrusted again and spilled<br>inside of her as I leaned against her. I placed small kisses on her shoulder blades  
>as we struggled to breathe after what had just happened.<p>

Erin POV

I couldn't believe that I was already going back to Ireland.  
>We had been here for a month, seen friends, and now we were going back. I knew<br>that it felt like a new beginning and hopefully it would be better than the  
>last time we were there.<p>

**A/N: Vote in the poll on my profile!**


	26. Going Down

**A/N: I only own Erin. **

* * *

><p><strong>chelle, miamitravel, sonib89, WhitneySheree, &amp; xMyheartshine- Thank you reviewing! Sorry for the delay!<strong>

Stephen POV

We got back to Dublin late at night and the driver took us  
>to our house. We got to the door I unlocked it and carried her inside. She<br>giggled at me as we kissed and I sat her down in the foyer.

"Come here." I said as she started towards the stairs.

"Tired." She whined and I smiled when she still took my  
>hand.<p>

I lead her into the main room and she gasped when she saw  
>the piano.<p>

"I thought that was in our other house." She said and I  
>kissed her.<p>

"No, ah wanted it here. Ah want to hear you play more." I  
>said as she hugged me.<p>

"Thanks, Ste." She said and I smiled.

We went straight to bed and didn't wake up until the  
>following afternoon. I woke up and could hear Erin laughing downstairs. I walked<br>down there and found Ma talking to her.

"Hi, son." She said and I kissed her check, kissed Erin, and  
>grabbed a protein shake. He sat down with us.<p>

"Thanks for putting clothes on, son." Ma said and Erin was  
>smirking.<p>

"What? She's seen it and you had me." I said as Ma slapped  
>my arm.<p>

"Yer brother will be over soon and we are going shopping."  
>Ma said and I nodded.<p>

"Have fun?" I asked them and they nodded.

"We will." Erin said as she kissed me.

They left and I got changed before Conner came over. We were  
>going to hang out before meeting everyone for dinner tonight. We had fun at the<br>gym and walking around the city. I loved Dublin and now hopefully I could raise  
>a family here.<p>

We got done and went to the restaurant to meet Ma and Erin.  
>Ann was going to join us and I thought James might make an appearance. We were<br>waiting when James came up to the table.

"Stephen, can ah have a word with yeh before the girls get  
>here?" he asked me and I nodded.<p>

"Bar." I told Conner and he nodded as Ann walked up and sat  
>down.<p>

I walked over there with him.

"Ah wanted to warn yeh that if yeh hurt my granddaughter… ah  
>will kill yeh myself. Ah wasn't going to say anything, but with her father gone<br>and yeh are her only families… watch it." he warned me and I was shocked.

"Yer her grandfather?" I asked him.

"Yes, and ah will be damned it yeh family hurts her again." He  
>said.<p>

"Ah don't plan on hurting her, but fer some reason yeh don't  
>think I'm good enough fer her. Why?" I asked him.<p>

"Ah have never liked yer family, except yer Ma. Yeh don't deserve  
>someone as good and caring as Erin. Ah wanted to tell her to leave yeh since<br>yeh father isn't around to hurt her or her family anymore. She doesn't have to  
>stay married to yeh." He said and I stood there. He was right… she didn't have<br>to stay married to me anymore. I didn't know why I was keeping her here; she  
>could have a normal life again.<p>

"She doesn't even really love yeh, you can see it if yeh  
>really look at her." He said and I sighed. I knew that he might be right.<p>

I nodded and listened to James continue to threaten me  
>before walking back to the table. Erin and Ma were there.<p>

"What's wrong?" she asked me.

"Ah don't feel well." I said and lied.

"Go on back; we will bring yeh food." Ma said and Erin  
>nodded.<p>

We got in the car and she took my hand. I looked down at it  
>before letting it go and putting her hand back in her lap. She looked so<br>confused, but I realized that I shouldn't keep her anymore. She was free and  
>deserved what she wanted not what I wanted from her.<p>

Erin POV

We got to the house and Stephen was acting very strange. I  
>followed him inside and he looked at me. I could see a mixture of emotions<br>swirling around on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"When did yeh find out that James was family?" he asked me  
>and I sighed. I knew that I should have told him sooner.<p>

"After I got raped and your dad was sent away… I knew that I  
>should have told you, but we were dealing with so much." I said and he nodded.<p>

"Go." He said and I looked at him strange.

"What? Go where?" I asked him.

"Ah don't care, but yeh don't have to be here. We got  
>married to save yer family, but they are all… ok now. Yeh don't have to stay…<br>just go." He said and I was surprised to hear this.

"Stephen, I'm not going anywhere." I said.

"Go, yeh don't really want this. Yeh don't want me… yeh don't  
>love me. Ah know that yeh are just scared of me." He said and I had no idea why<br>he was saying this.

"Stephen, I don't know why you are saying this… I don't feel  
>like this." I said and he sighed.<p>

"Yes, you do… I see it in yer eyes. Just get out! Go live  
>the life that yeh want to. Ah will give yeh whatever in the divorce." He said and<br>I shook my head. I couldn't believe that he was thinking this.

"I don't want that." I said and he sighed.

"Yes, yeh do." He said and I walked over to him.

I grabbed his arm and he spun around; he grabbed the tops of  
>my arms and shook me.<p>

"Ah know yeh don't love me or want me. Yeh don't have to be  
>stuck with me anymore. Get out! Go live yer life." He said and he shoved me<br>hard into the wall.

I looked up at him as I slid down the wall. My back and arms  
>were hurting. He sighed and stomped up the stairs. I couldn't stop the tears<br>from flowing and I knew that I didn't want to be here. I loved him, but I had  
>no idea why he was being like this. I loved him, I had my birth control removed<br>so that I could have a family with him, and now he didn't want it.

I heard him moving around, so I quickly grabbed my purse and  
>walked out of the house. I had no idea what to do, but at least I knew where to<br>go.

Fiona POV

I opened the door and found a very upset Erin at the door. I  
>pulled her in, poured her some whiskey, and sat down on the couch with her.<p>

"What's wrong, love?" I asked her.

"I think Stephen is going to divorce me." She said and I  
>held her as she cried. I knew that they were happy, so this didn't make sense.<br>I knew that tomorrow I was going to call someone and get to the end of it.

**A/N: Vote in the poll on my profile!**


	27. Ultimatum

**A/N: I only own Erin. **

* * *

><p><strong>chelle, sonib89, WhitneySheree, &amp; xMyheartshine- Thank you reviewing! <strong>

Siobhan POV

I went to Erin and Stephen's. I walked in and I could see  
>the TV from the living room. I put the stuff in the kitchen and started in<br>there when I came upon a picture frame laying in the floor with the glass  
>broken. I picked it up and looked at the picture. I smiled when I saw that it<br>was from Stephen's birthday; he was with Erin and they looked happy.

I sighed and sat it on the table; I knew that it if was  
>laying in the floor then something happened. I saw Stephen sitting on the couch<br>holding a half empty fifth of Jameson. I walked over and pulled the bottle away  
>from him; he had bloodshot and red eyes.<p>

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Ah told Erin to go… she doesn't love me." He said and I  
>sighed.<p>

"Son, Ah want to hit yeh right now. Why do yeh think that?"  
>I asked him. I was frustrated with him at this point.<p>

"Because, Ah don't mean anything to her… Ah never did. She  
>doesn't have anyone to protect anymore by being married to meh so she doesn't<br>have to stay. She never loved meh and Ah can't keep her here." He said and I  
>shook my head.<p>

"Ah thought yeh was the smarter of the two of meh boys. Ah  
>was wrong… She loves yeh,Stephen. She could have left yeh long before now and<br>she hasn't… she wasn't going to. She agreed to move here, let you be happy  
>here, and live your life here. You haven't given her anything, but yeh she<br>stayed with yeh. She loves yeh, but yet yeh set her away. Ah hope that she  
>stays gone." I said and he sighed.<p>

"Go ta bed… Ah will have Conner come over." I said and he  
>went upstairs. I could hear him stomping around. I couldn't believe how stupid<br>my son could be. Conner came over and I headed to the one place I hoped Erin  
>was at.<p>

Fiona POV

I had helped Erin to bed; she was so drunk and upset over  
>Stephen. I knew that she loved him, but I didn't understand why he was pushing<br>her away. I got ready to call Siobhan when I heard Seamus open the door. I  
>walked down there and found Siobhan in the foyer.<p>

"Please tell me that Erin is here." She said and I nodded.

"Come on, sit." I said and she sat down. Seamus brought us  
>something to drink and sat down beside me.<p>

"Do yeh know what's happened?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Ah found Stephen drunk and rambling. He swears that she  
>doesn't love him and that she wants to live another life. Ah mean, Ah know that<br>their marriage started out as a payment, but Ah know that my son really does  
>love her. Ah also know that she loves him." Siobhan said and I nodded.<p>

"Ah know the same thing, she came here in tears. Ah wanted  
>to hurt yer son for that." I said and she nodded.<p>

"Ah know, but what does Erin want?" She asked me.

"She wants her husband to come to his senses." A voice said and  
>we looked back to see Erin on the steps. Seamus helped her over since she was<br>still tipsy. She sat down and Siobhan hugged her.

"Ah don't know what made him think about this?" I said.

"Ah don't know… he was talking with James when we came to  
>the restaurant…" Siobhan was saying.<p>

"James did it… he didn't like the fact that Dave made me  
>marry Stephen." Erin said and we all looked at her.<p>

"Do yeh know who he is?" Seamus asked her.

"Yeah, my grandpa." She said and Siobhan looked surprised.

"What?" she asked us.

"He wasn't around much, but that is her grandpa." I said and  
>Siobhan pulled her in for another hug.<p>

"He must have said something to Stephen." Siobhan said and  
>we all agreed.<p>

Erin stood up and started for the door, but Seamus stopped  
>her.<p>

"No, yeh can't go anywhere tonight." He said.

"I want to talk to my grandfather… I want my husband to want  
>me around." She said as she broke down in tears. He held her as she cried; he<br>finally carried her upstairs and Siobhan left a little later. I told her that I  
>would call her up tomorrow.<p>

Stephen POV

I woke up the next morning and reached for Erin. I sighed  
>when I remember the night before. I wanted her to do what she wanted… James had<br>been right. She wasn't mine and I didn't know why I should try and keep her. She  
>deserved to be happy. I rolled over and fell back asleep.<p>

I was woken up again to someone pouring cold water on me. I  
>shot out of bed and found Conner and Seamus looking at me.<p>

"What the fook?" I asked them.

"We need to talk, fella." Seamus said and I shook my head  
>no.<p>

"No, I'm not talking." I said and he punched me square in the  
>jaw. I stumbled backwards and fell into the dresser.<p>

"It wasn't a question; Ah had to carried Erin to bed after  
>she cried herself to sleep because her husband 'doesn't love her anymore'. Yeh<br>don't get an option of not talkin anymore." He said. I wasn't surprised that  
>Erin thought that I didn't love her.<p>

"Why did yeh tell her that?" he asked me.

"She deserves to live the life that she wants. Ah know that's  
>not with me." I said and Conner punched me in the face. I was getting pissed<br>off.

"Yeh are her life." Seamus said and I shook my head because I  
>didn't believe him and I wanted to ringing to stop.<p>

"Ah can't be… she was forced to marry me." I roared at them.

"She fooking loves you… she is upset about everything. Don't  
>yeh get it… yeh are the only family she has now and yeh turned yer back on her.<br>She took the most of the situation and turned it into something good." Seamus  
>said and I wanted to believe it, but I couldn't.<p>

"She doesn't want me." I said again and They both hit me in  
>the ribs.<p>

"Stop fooking hitting me!" I yelled as I doubled over in  
>pain.<p>

"No, yer either going to get sense beaten into yeh or beaten  
>so that she can bury yer ass." Conner said.<p>

Erin POV

I got up the next morning and went straight to James' house.  
>I walked in and went straight to the kitchen.<p>

"Ah, Erin." He said with a smile.

"Where the fuck do you get off putting ideas in my husband's  
>head that I don't want to be with him?" I shouted at him.<p>

"Love, yeh can do better… yeh don't have to be with him  
>anymore." He said and I shook my head.<p>

"I want to be… I love him!" I said and James looked at me  
>like I was crazy.<p>

"He's brainwashed you." he said and I sighed.

"No, he just showed me what it felt like to be loved… which  
>is something no one in this fucking family is capable of except my mother." I<br>said and started out the door. I was stopped by a hand on my wrist. I looked back  
>to see James looking down at me.<p>

"Erin, yeh need to divorce him." He said in a eerily calm  
>voice.<p>

"No, I love him." I said and he sighed.

"Leave him or lose your family." He said and I was shocked  
>that he had given me an ultimatum.<p>

**A/N: Vote in the poll on my profile!**


	28. Choices

**A/N: I only own Erin. **

* * *

><p><strong>miamitravel, chelle, sonib89, WhitneySheree, &amp; xMyheartshine- Thank you reviewing! <strong>

Erin POV

I was looking up at my grandfather and he had told me to  
>choose my husband, who might not want me anymore, or my family that was never<br>around.

"I choose Stephen." I said and he gasped.

"Yeh are making a mistake just like yer mother did." He said  
>and I was pissed that he had brought my mom into this. I backhanded him and he<br>let go of me. I walked out the door and kept on walking. I didn't care where I  
>went or who I dealt with because right now I felt like I was the only person in<br>the word.

Fiona POV

I was at home when James called. He wanted Erin out of the  
>family and I told him that I would rather kick him out. He was mad because she<br>chose Stephen over the family, she slapped him, and she walked away from him. I  
>couldn't help but smile at that news, but then I realized that she was now lost<br>in Dublin.

I called Siobhan, Conner, Stephen, and Seamus and told them  
>that we had to find her. Stephen seemed genuinely concerned when I finally got<br>a hold of him. I knew that he really did love her. I checked all the normal  
>places that she might have gone. I even checked the cemetery, but I only found<br>some roses on her parent's grave. I knew that she had been here. I didn't blame  
>her for wanting to be alone, but I wanted her to know that she had some family<br>that still wanted her around.

Stephen POV

I was looking for Erin; I didn't want her to get hurt. I really  
>did love her; I was stupid. I was thinking of places that she might have gone<br>as I walked down the streets. I knew that she could be anywhere and I was  
>racking my brain for someplace that she would feel safe in a city that she wasn't<br>used to. I realized that I knew of a few places and headed for them. I just had  
>to pray that she was there. I tried the first two with no luck. I was going to<br>give up if she wasn't where I thought that she might be.

I walked to the Phoenix Park and started looking around. I  
>spotted Erin sitting outside the walled garden; she was upset, but still looked<br>beautiful. I slowly walked over and sat beside her.

"I'm surprised that you found me." She said without looking  
>at me.<p>

"Ah knew that you only really liked a few places in this  
>city because of the memories that they hold from when yeh were younger." I said<br>and she nodded.

"Mom used to bring me here and we would help them with the  
>garden… she knew the man that was over it. I know that there is a brick over<br>there with our names in it." she said and I nodded.

"I miss them." She said as her voice waivered. I pulled her  
>to me and she sobbed into my chest. She finally calmed down and I looked down<br>at her.

"I will get my stuff and move back to Florida." She whispered  
>and I sighed.<p>

"Ah can't let yeh… Ah would miss yeh to much." I said and she  
>sat up.<p>

"Stephen… I can't do this with you if you are going to keep  
>changing your mind or letting other people influence you. You have to<br>understand that I have had plenty of chances to leave, but I'm still here." She  
>said and I sighed.<p>

"Ah know, love… Ah only want what's best for yeh… Ah shouldn't  
>have listened to him." I said and she sighed.<p>

"You don't have to anymore… he made me choose you or family."  
>She said and I was shocked by that.<p>

"Why?" I asked her.

"Hell if I know… I chose the one that I thought would be  
>around the longest." She said and I looked down at her. I sighed when I felt<br>her lips brush across mine.

"Please don't let me think that I made the wrong decision." She  
>begged me and I crushed my lips to her.<p>

"Yeh didn't… now come on." I said and we went back to the  
>house.<p>

Erin POV

We got back and Stephen lead me inside; I got the door shut  
>and he pinned me to the door.<p>

"Ah love yeh." He said as he started to kiss down my neck.

"I love you too, but if you ever do that to me again… ahhh."  
>I was saying when he bit down on my collarbone. I gripped onto his thick arms.<p>

"Ass." I mumbled as his hands started to strip me of  
>anything covering me. I moaned when he ran his tongue inside my bra before<br>ripping it off. I gasped and looked up at him; he wanted something… I knew that  
>it was me.<p>

"Don't hold back." I whispered and he looked down at me.

"Ah can't do that… I might hurt yeh." He said.

"No more than you already have." I said as I placed my hand  
>over his heart. He sighed and then kissed me. I felt his hands rip my undies<br>off; at least he had ripped a matching set.

He pulled me into the dining room and sat me onto the table.  
>He pulled my legs apart and pushed a finger inside of me. I gapsed and moaned<br>at the feeling.

"Lay back." he said and I laid back on the table; it was  
>cold at first before I got used to it. He was rubbing my nerves with the pad of<br>his thumb and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Please fuck me." I begged him and he looked at me shocked.

"Is that what yeh want?" he asked me.

"Yes, please… yes, fuck me with everything you have." I  
>begged him and walked up to the edge of the table. I felt his hands grab my<br>thighs and pulled me closer to the edge of the table.

"Ah love yeh." He said as he slammed into me to the hilt. I  
>gripped his forearms, arched my back as far as I could, and screamed from the intrusion,<br>but it felt great. I looked up at him and he didn't hold back; he continued to  
>slam into me at a hard pace. I wrapped my legs around his waist to take him<br>deeper; I wanted to feel everything about him.

He laced our fingers together and planted them against the  
>cold wood as he continued to plunge in and out of me with force and pleasure.<p>

"I'm close." I whispered to him and he kissed me as he  
>continued to push in at a faster pace; I knew that my orgasm was coming faster and<br>faster. I just wanted him to make me feel nothing but good right now.

"Come for meh." He growled against my ear and I screamed in  
>pleasure as the waves shot through me. He wasn't too far behind me as he shot<br>into the deepest parts of me. He fell over on me and I wrapped my arms around  
>him.<p>

"Ah promise never to do that again." He whispered and I  
>smiled against his shoulder.<p>

"Good." I said as he laughed.

He pulled out and helped me into a sitting position.

"Yer gonna be sore tomorrow." He said and I laughed.

"You can take care of me." I said as he kissed the tip of my  
>nose.<p>

"Ah know." He said as he pulled his jeans back on. He was  
>standing in front of me when the door came flying open. I was glad that he was<br>standing in front of me because I was naked.

"Oh, yeh found her." Conner said when he realized what he  
>had interrupted and saw the clothes laying everywhere.<p>

"Dinner at 7?" I asked him and he nodded before running out  
>of the house.<p>

"He will always knock now." Stephen said and I laughed.

**A/N: Vote in the poll on my profile!**


	29. Back Again

**A/N: I only own Erin. **

* * *

><p><strong>miamitravel, chelle, sonib89, WhitneySheree, &amp; xMyheartshine- Thank you for the reviews! You all rock!<strong>

**Chelle- I always read my reviews... I want the story to be as much yours as it is mine ;)**

Siobhan POV

I was glad that Stephen and Erin were in Dublin and they had  
>gotten over their tiffs. They had been married for 6 months now and they seemed<br>happier than ever. I knew that they were trying for a baby and Erin was getting  
>excited about starting her own family.<p>

We were having a girl's day at the spa while Stu and Stephen  
>were at the gym. Stephen had accepted a challenge as a one night thing for the<br>IWW. He felt like he owed them it since they gave him his start before he made  
>it to the WWE. I knew that he and Erin didn't really talk about his wrestling<br>days and she didn't really care to know. We were going to watch him tomorrow  
>night and I think that Erin was apprehensive about the whole thing. We talked and<br>shopped a little, but she just wasn't herself today. I knew that it was  
>probably because Stephen was so focused on training that he was ignoring Erin<br>at times.

Stephen POV

I had been training with Stu and Drew. The IWW was going to have  
>another show in Dublin and since all of us had wrestled in IWW we were going to<br>come back for one night. I was excited and I had been training again; I wasn't  
>out of shape by any means, just rusty. We all were since we had either left or<br>been cut from the WWE. I was glad to be out of the states and the WWE because  
>it was going to the kids when we were there, but I had to say that I missed<br>being in the ring.

I got home that night and Erin was alright in bed. I watched  
>her as she slept and I smiled at her; she was beautiful. I knew that I had been<br>wrapped up in my wrestling and training and I didn't want her to think I had  
>forgotten her. I slowly stripped out of my clothes and slipped in the bed<br>beside her; I smiled when I saw her wearing one of my t-shirts. I carefully ran  
>my hand up her leg and she moaned softly as I made contact with her folds… I<br>was glad that she didn't like wearing underwear at night.

I carefully slipped a finger inside of her as I watched her  
>reaction. She bit her lip in her sleep and moaned as I slid my finger deeper<br>inside of her. She was getting very wet and I was glad as I positioned myself  
>at her entrance. I placed soft kisses over her face as I started to slip inside<br>of her. I placed her legs around my thighs so that I could get better access to  
>her. She gasped when I got halfway in and her eyes shot open. I smiled down at<br>her and kissed her as she blinked a few times.

"Ste…" she moaned as I slipped all the way in; I was just  
>now comfortable being all the way inside of her without hurting her. I felt her<br>hands started roaming over my back and one finally settled at the back of my  
>neck. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I set a lazy pace.<p>

"Ah love yeh." I said and she moaned as she arched her back.

"I love you too." She breathed out as I reached down to take  
>one of her tight nipples in my mouth. She gripped onto me tighter as I took my<br>time making love to her. We finally felt the sense of need and I made sure that  
>she climax before I did. I laid down and cuddled her into my arms as I kissed<br>her shoulder.

"Get some sleep... you need it." she whispered as she kissed  
>my forehead before I fell asleep with her wrapped tightly in my arms.<p>

Erin POV

Stephen left earlier with Stu and Drew. I was going later  
>with Tiffany and Siobhan. I was nervous because I didn't want Stephen to get<br>hurt. I was having fun with the girls and we got front row seats that they had  
>reserved for us. I was introduced to everyone and I just smiled when they said that<br>I was lucky to have Stephen. I knew that I was.

We were having fun when the first few matches started and I  
>was sipping on beer like Tiffany and Siobhan were; we were sizing up the guys.<br>Tiffany and Me were still sticking with our guys. We were having fun when they announced  
>Stephen, Stu, and Drew were coming out. I busted out laughing when I saw Drew<br>in a kilt and Tiffany was shaking her head, I had to admit that Stu looked  
>really good in a pair of wrestling trunks, and then I just stared when I finally<br>saw Stephen.

"Erin, stop staring." Siobhan said with a laugh.

"He looks good." I said and they were laughing. I just smiled  
>as he got closer. They were chanting SOS; he smiled at me as he climbed in the<br>ring.

"He is so hot… I want him." A girl said a row behind us.  
>Tiffany sent me a smirk.<p>

"You know he's probably got a wife." The other girl said and  
>Siobhan was trying not to laugh.<p>

"I just want Drew… I know that he is married to a washed up  
>diva." The other girl said a few second later. I looked over and Tiffany wasn't<br>happy about that.

"She is probably a skank." They said.

I turned around and looked at them.

"Have you ever seen his wife?" I asked them.

"No, she is probably ugly and fat now anyways." The girl  
>said and I nodded.<p>

"Girls, this is Tiffany… Drew's wife." I said and the girl's  
>eyes grew wide.<p>

"And girls, this is Erin, Sheamus' wife." Tiffany said and I  
>smirked as the other girl's face dropped. I wasn't used to him being called<br>Sheamus, because to me he was just Ste.

We turned back around and the guys were tagging in and out…  
>this was actually the first wrestling match I had ever been to, so it was<br>interesting. I could tell that Stephen was definitely in his element and he looked  
>so dominating in the ring. He also looked really hot.<p>

The guys won against the locals and everyone applauded them  
>for a long time; they were doing the cheers and the guys met a few people in<br>the front rows near the rings. They all came over and hugged us as they went to  
>the back. We left when the show ended and they met us in the back.<p>

"Did yeh like it?" Stephen asked me.

"Yes, but I wanted to rip the trunks off ya when I saw ya."  
>I said and he let out a low moan.<p>

"Don't tease me, love." He said and I smirked at him.

"Besides… you can rip it all off later." He said as he  
>swatted my behind. I laughed as we walked out to join the others. I knew that<br>we were going to a local pub to hang out with their old friends.

**A/N: Vote in the poll on my profile!**


	30. Reminders

**A/N: I only own Erin. **

* * *

><p><strong>miamitravel, chelle, &amp; WhitneySheree- Thank you for the reviews! <strong>

**Check out my new story... Unexpected Angel**

Stephen POV

We got to the local pub and I was glad to get to see all my  
>old friends. Stu and Drew were glad to see some of their old friends as well. I<br>introduced everyone to Erin; I wanted them to see that I had made it, that I  
>had found someone better than Gemma, and that I was happy.<p>

We were all sitting around and it was getting late. We were  
>almost ready to leave when some fellas that I had known before IWW had come into the pub.<p>

"Come on, we are leaving." I said and Stu, Drew, Erin, and Tiffany  
>all grab their things. Ma had already gone home and Conner was with Ann.<p>

We got almost past them when one grabbed Erin.

"Yeh are a pretty thing… Farrelly doesn't deserve yeh." He said  
>and she wiggled out of his grip.<p>

"He's better than you." she said as she quickly walked  
>towards us when another one grabbed her wrist. I was getting angry.<p>

"Let me wife go." I said and they looked in shock.

"Yeh mean yeh got someone to marry yeh." They said and I got  
>pissed.<p>

"Erin?" I said in a calm manner.

"Yes?" she asked me.

"Go outside with Tiffany." I said and she nodded as she  
>grabbed Tiffany and headed out the door.<p>

Erin POV

I was waiting outside with Tiffany; we knew that the guys  
>were going to be in a pub fight and they didn't want us to get hurt. We waited<br>and they finally immerged a few minutes later. Stu had a bloody nose, Drew had  
>a few scrapes, and Stephen looked fine. I wrapped my arms around him as we<br>started back towards the car.

We got to the house and I could tell that Stephen was still  
>annoyed. I got ready to say something, but he pinned me to the door and kissed<br>me; it was a hot fierce kiss. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck. He  
>placed his hands on my thighs and lifted me up as I locked my ankles around his<br>waist. He had pushed me against the door and was grabbing for anything that he  
>could touch.<p>

I moaned when he kissed down my neck and sunk his teeth into  
>my neck. I ran my fingers through his hair as I felt his hand creep up the<br>skirt I was wearing. I gasped when I heard fabric ripping and then his hand  
>appeared with the shreds of my underwear. I got ready to say something but he<br>silenced me with a kiss.

I could feel his hands working on his belt and I tried to  
>slow him down, but he was determined.<p>

"Ste…" I was saying when I felt his blunt tip pressing  
>against my folds.<p>

"Wait… Ste." I said as he continued to kiss up and down my  
>neck.<p>

"No…" I said as he pressed in to the hilt. I bit onto his  
>shoulder, which didn't stop him, but spurred him on.<p>

I wasn't ready and I didn't want it like this… I arched my  
>back to try and easy the pain of the feeling. He still had to go slower with me<br>and he didn't understand that right now. I had a death grip on his shoulders as  
>he continued to thrust into me. I wasn't enjoying it and he was in a trance as<br>he continued to impale me down onto him. I was grateful when he finally came.

Stephen POV

I had needed that… I was still pissed that the guys at the  
>pub. We had beat the crap out of them, but they had gotten under my skin.<p>

I sighed as I pulled my head away from Erin's neck and heard  
>the worse sound in the world. She let out a small sob; I had fucked up. I<br>looked at her and she had her eyes shut, tears were streaming down her face, and  
>for the first time I realized how hard she was gripping my arms.<p>

I wiped the tears away with my thumb and rested my forehead against  
>her.<p>

"Ah am so sorry… love." I whispered.

"Can you please just pull out?" she finally asked me and I  
>sighed.<p>

I carefully pulled out of her and she slid down the door. I  
>looked down and saw blood on my shaft; I was the world's worst husband and most<br>inconsiderate asshole. I reached down and gathered her in my arms. She clung to  
>me and I could only imagine how much I had actually hurt her.<p>

I carefully sat her on the counter in our bathroom as I  
>started the water for a bath. I got the temperate just right and walked back<br>over to her. I started to unbutton her blouse and she smacked my hand away.

"Erin…" I was saying.

"Don't touch me." She growled and I had never seen her like  
>this.<p>

"Ah will bring yeh fresh clothes." I said and quickly walked  
>out of the bathroom.<p>

I put some clothes on the counter and walked downstairs. I  
>didn't know what to do, so I called Mom. She called me every name that she<br>could think of and told me that I would just have to wait until she came  
>around. I hated that answer, but I knew that she was right.<p>

I finally went back to our room and Erin was laying in bed. I  
>crawled in bed and slowly wrapped an arm around her. She tensed and whimpered<br>in her sleep. I sighed and realized that I had brought back the worse memories  
>in the world.<p>

She had a rough night and I was there to hold her, wake her  
>up, and calm her down. I was to blame for this and I was going to make sure<br>that she got through it again.

Erin POV

I woke up the next morning. Stephen was still asleep; I wasn't  
>surprised since I had kept him up all night from the nightmares. I knew that he<br>didn't think about what had happened, but it still hurt. I knew that it  
>affected me in ways that normal people didn't have to deal with it. I changed<br>and left to go see Siobhan; I was closer to my mother-in-law than anyone.

I got over there and Fiona was also there; I was glad to  
>have a girl's day. They told me that Stephen hadn't meant it and they knew that<br>I would be alright after a few days. I just needed someone other than Stephen  
>to talk to about it. I hated that we had to deal with things like this and for<br>once I finally wondered what it would be like not to be married anymore.

**A/N: Vote in the poll on my profile!**


	31. Test

**A/N: I only own Erin. **

* * *

><p><strong>wades wife, sonib89, xMyheartshine, miamitravel, chelle, &amp; WhitneySheree- Thank you for the reviews! <strong>

Erin POV

I was still sore from Stephen's rough night, but it had been  
>a few days. We weren't really talking that much, mainly because we didn't know<br>what to say or do around one another. I knew that he really didn't mean it. I  
>knew that he loved me and wouldn't hurt me intentionally, but at the same time…<br>it still hurt.

I was sitting at Courtney's with Fiona because she was  
>covering the bar that night. I was helping her and we were dead for the moment.<p>

"Yeh two will be fine… the first year is always the hardest."  
>She said and I sighed.<p>

"I know, but I bet a lot of couples don't have our  
>circumstances." I said and she laughed.<p>

"No, yeh are very one of a kind." She said and I sighed.

We picked up and I was behind the bar pulling beers and  
>pouring liquor. Fiona was mostly handling the food. We were working when Conner,<br>Seamus, and Stephen came in; it was late so I figured that we were closing  
>soon.<p>

I was cleaning up and there were still a few people here. I  
>looked over and saw some girls talking to Stephen and Conner. I didn't think<br>anything of it until I saw Fiona react to something. I turned back and saw one  
>girl kissing Stephen. I was furious and didn't think twice when I picked up a<br>beer mug and hurled it at the back of her head. I smirked when it hit her about  
>the same time that Stephen got her lips pried off him.<p>

"Bitch." The girl said and she came at me, but I moved and  
>she fell into the bar.<p>

"Time to go." Seamus said and picked her up. She was  
>fighting to get back to me; she didn't like me.<p>

"What would have happened if ah had been hit by that?"  
>Stephen asked him and I looked at him.<p>

"I thought big bad wrestlers could take those kinds of hits."  
>I said and he smirked.<p>

"Oh, we can, but Ah don't think Ah ever got one from a beer  
>mug." He said.<p>

"First time for everything." I said and he laughed.

"Ah figured yeh wouldn't have thrown something at her." He said  
>and I smirked.<p>

"You don't know me very well then; I don't share or play  
>nice." I said and Fiona was laughing. I could tell that Stephen had no idea<br>what to say to me after that.

I finished cleaning up and rode home with Stephen; the ride  
>was a quiet one. We got home and I started up the stairs.<p>

"Did yeh mean it?" he asked me and I turned to look at him.

"Mean what?" I asked him. I was so tired that I wasn't  
>processing anything very fast.<p>

"That yeh don't share… does that really apply to meh?" he  
>asked me. I sighed and looked down.<p>

"Stephen, just because I get mad at you, upset with you, or  
>whatever with you… doesn't mean that I don't want you anymore. You aren't a<br>toy, a game, or something that is easily thrown away. I want to be with you,  
>otherwise I would have walked out that door a long time ago." I said and he<br>nodded.

"Ah am sorry, Erin. Ah didn't mean to hurt yeh… Ah just carried  
>away." He said.<p>

"I know, Stephen, and I'm not mad… I hurt but that will go  
>away." I said and he nodded.<p>

"It's not, alright, ah should have never hurt yeh." He said  
>and I knew that he felt sorry about it. I could tell and I knew that he wasn't<br>sure what to do around me.

"Stephen, I understand why you did it and honestly, down the  
>road I like you like that… I just have to get over this right now. I want to be<br>able to walk into the house and you fuck me senseless, but I can't right now."  
>I said and he was trying not to smile.<p>

"Look, Stephen, Fiona told me that usually the first year is  
>the hardest. I agree with that, plus we have had to deal with some extra stuff.<br>I plan on making it well past the first year with you, but if you can't then  
>let me know. I will happily go on." I said and he sighed.<p>

"Erin, I can't find anyone else like yeh… Ah love yeh." He said  
>and I smiled.<p>

He followed me upstairs and I fell asleep in his arms. I had  
>to admit that even though this has been one hell of a marriage so far… I don't<br>think I would expect anything less at this point. I loved Stephen and I couldn't  
>wait to start a family with him.<p>

Siobhan POV

I was sitting at home with Erin; she wasn't feeling well. She  
>and Stephen had just gotten back from going to the Azores for a few weeks to<br>get away. They seemed like they had a good time, but I didn't know if something  
>might have happened. I knew that she had<br>been stressed about a month ago with Stephen, but they were doing much better  
>now.<p>

"I just want to be able to keep food down." She said and I  
>sighed.<p>

"When was your last period?" Fiona asked her as she walked  
>into the room.<p>

"Like a month ago… why?" she asked her and I shared a look  
>with Fiona.<p>

"I will have the doctor come over… you are getting a  
>pregnancy test." I said and Erin shrugged.<p>

"As nice as that would be… I doubt it. Stephen and I haven't  
>had the most active sex life since he scared me about a month ago." She said.<p>

"It could have happened right before that." Fiona said and I  
>smirked as Erin plopped down on the couch.<p>

I wanted her to be pregnant. I wanted them to start a  
>family. I knew that Stephen wanted to start his own family and I thought that<br>it would help them grow closer. The doctor came and took blood work, but Fiona  
>had gone and gotten a pee test. We wanted to know right then what was going on.<p>

Erin peed on the stick and we all waited for three minutes.  
>Fiona and I were more excited to know the results than Erin was, but it might<br>have been because she was feeling sick again.

"What do you want it to be?" Fiona asked Erin.

"Honestly, positive, but I am scared if it actually is." She  
>said.<p>

"Why?" I asked her.

"Because face it… I didn't have the best upbringing and I don't  
>want to do that to my children." She said and Fiona hugged her.<p>

"You will make a great mom." I said as the timer dinged.

"Go look and tell me." Erin said so Fiona and I went into  
>the bathroom.<p>

"Well?" Erin asked us when we came out.

**A/N: Is it positive or negative?**


	32. Results

**A/N: I only own Erin. **

* * *

><p><strong>wades wife, sonib89, xMyheartshine, miamitravel, chelle, &amp; WhitneySheree- Thank you for reviewing! Hope you like the chapter. <strong>

Stephen POV

I walked into Mom's house with Conner, Stu, and Drew. Tiffany  
>was back in Florida dealing with stuff, so Drew came to visit. He had been in<br>Scotland for a few days before. I walked in and we could hear Erin, Ma, Fiona,  
>and Seamus talking.<p>

"You will have to tell him." Seamus said and Stu looked at  
>me strange.<p>

"I'm scared." Erin said and I sighed.

"He won't be mad." Ma told her and we finally walked into  
>the room.<p>

"What do yeh need to tell me?" I just asked them and Erin  
>spun around to face me.<p>

They were all looking at us and I sighed.

"Please just tell me." I begged her.

She walked over and hugged me.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered in my ear. I didn't know what  
>to say or do, but I was happy.<p>

"Really?" I asked her and she nodded.

I pulled her in for a kissed and hugged her.

"Ah am gonna be a dad!" I said as I took at het guys.

They congratulated us and Stu wanted to feel Erin's stomach.  
>She laughed and I had to do it first. I was so happy; I wanted a family so bad.<p>

"Come on, we are going to eat and celebrate!" I said.

We all went to the Porter House and I was so happy. I couldn't  
>keep myself from smiling. Ma, Fiona, and Erin were talking about it. We all<br>toasted to the occasion and Erin had a sprite; she was still feeling a little  
>upset from the sickness that came with it. I couldn't wait to find out how far along<br>she was, what we were going to have, or anything. I had wanted a better family  
>than I had growing up and now it was my chance to have it.<p>

Erin POV

We got back to the house that night and I was getting ready  
>to change when Stephen slowly pulled my shirt off. He kissed me and then<br>dropped to his knees in front of me. He placed a kiss on my stomach and ran his  
>hands over it.<p>

"I can't wait to meet yeh." He whispered as I ran my hands  
>through Stephen's hair. He groaned and looked up at me.<p>

"Ah love yeh." He said and I smiled.

"I love you too." I said and he stood up.

He carefully undid my jeans and pulled them off me. The undies  
>followed until I was naked in front of him. I pulled his shirt over his head,<br>undid his worn belt, and pushed his jeans off his large thighs. He stepped out  
>of them and pulled me to him. He kissed me as I felt him grow hard against my<br>stomach.

"Ah want yeh." He whispered in my ear as he placed soft  
>kissed down my neck. I couldn't make a sound so I just whimpered. I moaned when<br>he ran his hand up my side and cupped one of my breasts. I felt his rough thumb  
>run over the nipple and I gasped when he pinched it.<p>

"Yer beautiful." He said and I leaned my head back against  
>his shoulder and he kissed me.<p>

"I need you." I whispered and he kissed me before picking me  
>up and placing me on the bed. He was standing at the edge and I could see<br>apprehension in his eyes.

"You won't hurt us." I whispered.

"Ah don't know." He said and I smiled.

I slowly got up and he watched me as I walked to the corner  
>of the room; we had an old velvet covered throne chair in the corner. I motioned for him to come over there; I push<br>him gently as he collapsed into the chair. I carefully straddled him and he ran  
>his hands up my back.<p>

"Are yeh sure?" he asked me.

"Yep." I responded as I grabbed the base of his shaft and  
>slowly lowered myself onto him.<p>

I watched as his head fell back against the chair and his  
>eyes rolled shut. He groaned as I sunk lower and lower onto him. He tried to<br>move me, but I wanted all of him tonight. I got him all the way inside and he  
>kissed me.<p>

"Are yeh sure?" he asked me.

"Definitely." I whispered in his ear as I rolled my hips  
>against him.<p>

Stephen POV

I was scared to hurt Erin and my baby; I wanted her, but I  
>didn't want to hurt her. I slowly and carefully pushed my hips up to meet hers<br>as she started to bounce on top of me. I loved the look of her on top of me;  
>she was perfect. I ran my hands up her back and tangled them in her hair as I<br>pulled her lips towards mine.

She moaned as I started to thrust upwards into her and a faster  
>pace; I wanted her to come before me. She screamed out as our hips met in a<br>constant motion. She leaned her head back and I felt her start to contract  
>around me. I grabbed her hips and thrust harder into her; she came with a<br>primal scream. I wasn't far behind her as she collapsed onto me.

I wrapped my arms around her and just held her to me. She molded  
>to me perfect as our sticky bodies clung to one another.<p>

"I wanted to do that ever since I saw a picture of you  
>during your wrestling days sitting on a throne with a silly looking crown on." She<br>whispered on me and I chuckled.

"Well, at least it made you want to do something other than  
>laugh." I said and she smiled at me. I looked down and she was resting her head<br>on my shoulder.

"Ah love you, Erin. Yeh have made me the happiest person in  
>the world." I whispered.<p>

"I love you too, Ste." She whispered.

I carefully picked her up after removing myself from her and  
>carried her to our bed. I laid her down and she watched as I crawled in bed<br>beside her. She snuggled up to me immediately.

"I can't wait to meet our baby." She whispered.

"Me either." I said and kissed her forehead before we both  
>drifted off to sleep.<p>

**A/N: Please review**


	33. Craving

**A/N: I only own Erin. **

* * *

><p><strong>wades wife, sonib89, xMyheartshine, miamitravel, chelle, &amp; WhitneySheree- Thanks for the reviews. <strong>

Erin POV

Life was going good and I found out that I was almost three months pregnant. I was glad and Stephen was paranoid; he hasn't let me do anything since the moment he found out that I was pregnant. He had already picked out the nursery room, the colors, bought tons of books, and kept asking me what I was craving. Siobhan, Seamus, and Fiona found it hilarious to watch him; Conner was dealing with his own life. He was now engaged to Ann; I was happy for him and Stephen still found her annoying.

We were at Siobhan's for dinner and I wasn't very hungry. I would be glad when the sickness went away.

"Ah can't believe that she is going to be family." Stephen mumbled as Ann gave an obviously fake laugh to something Seamus had said.

"Remember that you dated her too." I said and he smirked as he sipped his beer.

We left a little later and I drove us back to the house. Stephen carried some food in; Siobhan sent some with me in case I got hungry later.

"Are yeh sure yer not hungry?" Stephen asked me as I was putting it in the refrigerator.

"Not for food." I said and he caught my tone.

"Good thing Ah'm not food." He whispered as he kissed me.

He started to pull me up the stairs, but I stopped him. I pushed him down onto a chair in the dining room and he smirked at me. I had a skirt on so I didn't mind it like this; he reached for me and I swatted at his hand.

"Hands to yourself." I said as I slowly pulled my shirt over my head; he had his eyes glued to me. I carefully undid my bra and added it to the shirt that was lying on the table. I slowly pulled my skirt off and he licked his lips. I pulled my undies off and put them on the pile. I sat down on the edge of the table and spread my legs; I saw his muscles tense as he saw my center.

"Strip." I said and smirked. He toed off this shoes and socks. He smirked at me as he stood up. I watched as he pulled his shirt off and dropped it on the floor. I loved seeing his muscles bunch and contract as he undid his pants. He slipped the trousers over his large legs and kicked them to the pile.

He gave himself a quick tug through his boxer briefs and looked at me.

"Take them off." I said and he shook his head.

"Not until yeh touch yourself." He said and I smirked; he really wanted to play.

I slowly slipped a finger in my mouth, leaned back on one hand, and let the other slip inside of me; I had to admit Stephen fingers felt better than my own, but it was a good feeling. My eyes locked with his as he tugged on himself again.

He slowly slipped his boxer briefs off and he was very hard; I wanted him buried inside of me.

Stephen POV

I was watching a beautiful sight unfold in front of me; Erin was pleasuring herself. I wanted to be inside of her, but she was mesmerizing to watch as she knew how to please herself. She would alternate from thrusting her fingers into her and then rubbing her thumb over her clit.

I was running my hand over my shaft as I watched her; she had turned me on to no end. I watched as she leaned her head back and a moan emitted from her. I walked over and grabbed her wrist; her eyes snapped open as she looked at me.

"Ah need yeh." I said as I pulled her off the table and turned her towards it.

"Ah need to be buried in yeh." I said as she bent over and wiggled her hips at me. I ran my hand over her from her neck to the curve of her ass. I slapped it and she yelped; I quickly ran my hand over it to smooth the stinging.

"Grip the table." I said in a low voice and I watched as she grabbed each side of the table and leaned over it.

I positioned myself at her entrance and barely pushed into her; she gasped and I pulled my tip back out. I did it again and she growled at me.

"Fuck me." She demanded and I grabbed her hips.

I slammed into her with a powerful thrust; she screamed and her forehead rested against the table. I reached up and grabbed a fist full of hair; her back arched and the angle was just right. I was slamming into her and she was moaning.

"I'm close." She managed to pant out as I continued to my relentless pace on her. I pulled almost out and slammed all the way back in as she tightened around me. She screamed and a growl tore from me as I shot into her. I collapsed onto her back as the only sound was us trying to catch our breaths.

I realized that I was laying on her and quickly stood up.

"Ah hope ah didn't hurt yeh." I said and she looked at me over my shoulder.

"No, Ste, I wanted that." She said and I chuckled as I pulled out. She moaned at the loss of contact before leaning up.

I pulled her to me and kissed her.

"Ah love yeh." I said and she smiled.

"Ah love yeh too, now I'm hungry." She said and I laughed.

We ate, cleaned up, and walked upstairs. I pulled her onto the bed with me and she snuggled up to me. I ran my hand over her still flat stomach; I couldn't wait for everyone to be able to see that I was going to have a family.

"Are you nervous?" she asked me and I looked down at her.

"Ah don't think so yet." I said and she smiled.

"Are yeh?" I asked her.

"No, but I am just worried that I am going to suck as a mom." She said and I shook my head.

"Yeh will make a great mom." I said and she smiled at me. She kissed me softly; we talked a little longer before falling asleep. I was happy and I would kill anything or anyone who tried to take it away from me.

**A/N: Please review**


	34. Bad News

**A/N: I only own Erin. **

* * *

><p><strong>wades wife, sonib89, xMyheartshine, chelle, &amp; WhitneySheree- Thanks for the reviews. <strong>

Fiona POV

I was over at Erin and Stephen's the next day. Erin wasn't feeling good and we all assured her that the feeling did go away; she was starting to believe the whole nine months were like this. Stu had come into town and he was out with Stephen. Erin didn't want to go, but Stephen refused to leave her alone.

"I can't believe he is this over protective." She said and I laughed.

"Wait until the baby comes." I said and she groaned.

We had fun that afternoon; I was glad to spend time with her. We were waiting on them to bring home food when someone knocked at the door. Erin got up and I was in the kitchen; I heard the door open and a familiar voice float through the room. I walked in there immediately.

"Hello, Erin." James said and she backed away from him.

"What do you want? We aren't family anymore." She said and he nodded as he stepped inside.

"Ah came to see how yeh were doing since I heard that yeh were pregnant." He said and she put a hand over her stomach.

"I am, but that's not a good enough reason for you to come to this part of town." She said and he smirked; I was now right beside her, because who knew what James would do.

"Yer right, it's not… Ah have been thinking and Ah think that ah was too hard to Dave. Ah might let him come back here." He said and I saw Erin turn white. She needed to stay calm for the baby.

"Get out." I said and he looked at me.

"This isn't yer house." He said and I wasn't happy.

Erin was now holding on to a chair and she was in shock; he had purposely come here to hurt her.

"What's going on?" Stephen asked as he spotted all of us.

"Ah was just visiting family." James said and Stephen glared at him.

"We aren't family anymore, remember." Stephen said as James walked to the door.

"Be sure to share the good news." He said and left. Everyone looked at Erin and I; they were confused.

"What's going on?" Stu asked.

"I'm gonna pass out." Erin said and in a flash Stephen was holding her as he laid her on the sofa.

"I will call the doctor. Stu get a cold rag." I said and grabbed my phone.

Siobhan and the doctor were coming. Stephen was cradling her in his arms as Stu handed him the rag. I was so mad at James for doing that to her; he knew that it would hurt her.

Stephen POV

I was holding Erin when she woke up; she looked really upset.

"Yeh need to calm down." I whispered to her.

"He's coming back." she said and I was confused.

"Who?" I asked her.

"Your dad, that's what James was telling us." She said and I was angry.

"He won't be back and I won't let him hurt us." I promised her and she nodded.

I carried her upstairs and Fiona was going to sit with her until the doctor came.

"What's wrong?" Stu asked me.

"James is thinking about having Dad come back from Boston." I said and Stu nodded slowly; he knew that I didn't like that idea at all.

"Maybe you need to go talk to him." He said and I knew that he was right.

"Will yeh go with me?" I asked him and he nodded.

We left as soon as Ma and the doctor got there. I wanted to talk to James immediately. We got there and I pounded on the door. Mark opened the door and looked at me strange.

"I'm talking to him, now." I said and walked in with Stu right behind me.

"Office." Mark said and nodded; he knew not to mess with me.

I walked in there with Stu and James stood up. I grabbed him by the collar and held him up against the wall.

"If yeh ever come near meh wife again… Ah will hurt yeh. Yeh put me in a position to do that, fella." I said and he was still shocked that I was holding him off the ground. He still didn't say anything.

"Now, if yeh so much as mention meh father around any of us… Ah will hurt yeh. He is not coming back here, if nothin else… ah will send yeh over there to meet him." I warned him and he nodded.

"Now, Ah know that yeh are technically family and ah can't stop Erin from wanting yeh to be family, but you do anything else to hurt meh family… yeh won't be anywhere except in the ground." I said and he nodded. I threw him back into his chair, which tipped over backwards, and sent him to the ground.

Stu and I left to go back to the house; I was worried about Erin.

"I'm sure that she will be fine." Stu said and I nodded.

"Ah hope so… having a wife and a family on the way puts everything in perspective. Ah got so scared when ah saw her pass out." I admitted and he nodded.

"She's a fighter." He said and I nodded; I knew that he was right.

Erin POV

I was downstairs in the recliner when Stephen and Stu got back; I didn't have to ask where they had gone. I just hoped that Stephen had left James alive. He came over and immediately kissed me. He put his hand over my stomach and rubbed it gently.

"Yeh ok?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I just have to take it easy the next few days." I said and he nodded.

We had dinner with everyone and Stu was staying here with us; Stephen wanted someone else here in case something happened to me. I was so tired that I went to bed early that night.

"Yeh worried me." He whispered when he came in later.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled back and he chuckled.

"Ah love yeh." He said as he pulled me to him.

"I love you too and I hope that you left him alive." I said.

"For now." He said and kissed my temple.

I snuggled into Stephen and fell asleep with him rubbing my stomach. I just wanted us to be a happy and normal family.

**A/N: Please review**


	35. Baby News

**A/N: I only own Erin. **

* * *

><p><strong>miamitravel, kizzyfur, wades wife, sonib89, xMyheartshine, chelle, &amp; WhitneySheree- Thank you for the reviews<strong>

Erin POV

I would be so glad when this pregnancy was over. I was miserable, because now I was definitely showing. I was huge and everything felt swollen. Stephen thought it was adorable, but I was definitely not amused with it. I was going today to find out the sex; Stephen was at a meeting with Conner, so Siobhan was going with me. I had gotten a lot closer to her since Dave had been sent away and everything had happened.

We left and arrived at the office; I was waddling and everything was hurting more.

"You will be happier once it's in your arms." Siobhan said and I nodded.

"Yeah, because it's not in me anymore." I said and she laughed.

"I can't believe I'm this big at only 5 months. I can't get much bigger." I said and she shrugged.

We waited and were finally called back. I got onto the table and laughed when they put the gel on me. The doctor started rolling the sensor over my stomach and I had to smile when I saw the picture on the screen.

"How many hands does my child have?" I asked when I saw three hands on the screen and he rolled back over it.

"Well, they each have two." He said and I looked at Siobhan.

"Each?" I asked him.

"Yes, it' looks as if you are having twins." He said and I was shocked.

"Can you tell what they are?" I asked him.

"It looks like little boys." He said after a few more minutes. I smiled because I wanted little boys and I knew that Stephen did too.

We got done and headed to the store. I needed another crib and chair for the nursery. We ordered them, grabbed lunch, and went back to me and Ste's house. Siobhan couldn't wait for me to tell Stephen; she knew that he would be excited.

Stephen POV

I couldn't wait to get home and see Erin. I wanted to find out what we were having. Conner and I got back; Ma was in the living room watching TV.

"Where's Erin?" I asked and she pointed towards the kitchen.

I walked in and found her rummaging for something.

"What are yeh craving?" I asked her and I scared her because she stood up immediately and looked at me. I had to crack a smile.

"Not funny." She said and shut the door.

"I want friend chicken." She said and I smirked.

"Ah will go get yeh some as soon as yeh tell me what we are having." I said and she smiled.

"Boys." She said and I smiled, but then realized it was plural.

"Wait, boys? Like two?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Really?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, that explains why I'm so.." she was saying.

"Beautiful." I said and she smiled at me. I never let her call herself fat.

"Ah will go get yeh some chicken. Ah will also stop by the store and order more furniture." I said.

"Did the second part; it's going to be delivery in the next few days." She said and I smiled.

"Come on." I told Conner and we left to go get some fried chicken. I also grabbed some fish and chips for me, Conner, and Ma.

We got back and Erin grabbed the food; she had the weirdest cravings, but I had been warned to expect them. She kissed me before consuming all the fried chicken. I had to chuckle when she handed me the empty plate.

Ma and Conner left not long after that. I knew that tomorrow Fiona, Erin, and Ma were going to London for a few days. I wasn't going with them, but I knew that Stu was in London in case anything was to happen. I helped Erin upstairs and she sighed as she slid her shirt off. I stopped her and unclasped her bra. I carefully rubbed circles where the clasp had been; she let out a soft sigh.

"Yer beautiful." I whispered and she looked at me.

"I feel more like a whale." She said and I smiled at her.

I kissed her as I slid the shorts off her hips. She hadn't gained much weight; just her stomach was showing that she was definitely pregnant.

"You're making me horny." She whispered and I smiled.

"Good." I said as she turned around to face me.

She slowly pulled me shirt off, undid my jeans, and pushed them off my legs. She smirked when she saw that I had no underwear on. I moaned when I felt her hand wrap around me; I was already hard, but she was just helping.

"How do you want it tonight?" she asked me and I smirked.

We had to be creative about the positions sometimes because of how Erin was feeling and how large she had gotten.

"Bend over." I whispered and she smiled as she walked over to the chair that was sitting in the corner of the room. She put her hands on the cushion and wiggled her bum in the air. I smirked as I walked over and smacked it lightly. She jumped and started to say something, but I pressed a finger into her opening. She moaned as her head fell forward. She was already dripping wet.

"Arch your back." I said in a low tone as I placed my tip at her opening.

She did what she was told and I slipped into her; she moaned as I filled her.

I started off at a slow pace, but that didn't last long when she was begging me to go faster and harder. I always gave in and it always made sex mind blowing. She finally tightened around me and I couldn't hold out much longer. I shot into her and laid my forehead against her back.

"I like not using a condom." She said after a minute and I laughed.

"Funny, come on, shower." I said and pulled her in there.

We showered off and were laying in bed.

"Please be careful in London." I said and she kissed me softly.

"We all will be." She said and I smiled.

I held her the rest of the night. I was going to pick up some body pillows so that she could be more comfortable. I couldn't believe that the family was going to double when she had my sons. I was so proud. I couldn't believe that I had found this much happiness from someone who was forced onto me.

**A/N: Please review**


	36. London

**A/N: I only own Erin. **

* * *

><p><strong>miamitravel, kizzyfur, wades wife, sonib89, xMyheartshine, chelle, &amp; WhitneySheree- Thank you for the reviews<strong>

**Chelle- hope you like the chapter ;)**

Erin POV

I was so excited to be in London. I loved it her. Siobhan needed to take care of some stuff so Fiona and I were tagging along. I knew that Fiona was going to meet some distant family and I was going to hang out with Stu tonight. I was actually looking forward to it since Stu was one of Stephen's good friends.

Stu got me from the hotel around 4 and we headed to his flat. I had been invited to a party tonight that he was having to watch one of the football games. I was excited and looking forward to it; I was going to see his brother again. We got there and no one was there yet, so I was sitting in the kitchen with him while he cook a pizza.

"Sure your cooking skills can handle that?" I asked him and he smirked.

"Yes, I have successfully cooked lots of pizzas." He said and I nodded.

We were talking and having fun when I gasped.

"What is it?" he asked me.

"They kicked." I said and he smiled.

"Can I feel?" he asked me and I nodded as I put his hand over where I could feel it. He smiled at me.

"That's amazing." He said and I nodded.

"I love that feeling; Stephen hasn't been around enough to feel it yet." I said with a laugh.

"Well, I will have to rub it in." he said and I was laughing.

I had fun with his friends and he insisted that I just stay there that night. I was fine with that since Fiona was still at her families. I knew that Siobhan was dealing with some left over stuff from Dave, so I didn't bother her about it.

Stu POV

Erin and I were sitting up watching TV since I was an insomniac and she was feeling a little pain. We were having fun talking and I got to feel the babies a little more. I knew that the more I spent with Erin and Stephen the more I wanted a family of my own.

"What's wrong?" she asked me.

"Nothing, I just am thinking maybe it's time to settle down." I sad and she nodded.

"I'm sure you will find someone who can put up with you and has at least a little bit more cooking skills than you." she said and I laughed.

"So funny." I said sarcastically and she poked me.

We got into a tickling war and I was trying to be carefully since she was pregnant, but we ended up falling into the floor.

"Shit, Erin, are you ok?" I asked her and she laughed.

"Yeah, you woke them up, but I'm fine." She said and I laughed.

I put my hand on her stomach and felt them moving around; she groaned and I helped her off the floor. She moaned and I caught her before the fell over.

"You are not ok." I said and picked her up.

"I got dizzy; I'm fine." She insisted.

I laid her on my bed and pulled her shoes off. I was rubbing her feet when she smiled at me.

"Thanks, Stu." She said and I smiled. I leaned up and softly kissed her; I had no idea why but I did.

Stephen POV

I couldn't wait for Erin to come home. I had missed her and she was only gone for three days. She came in with Conner and I hugged her immediately, but something seemed wrong. Conner left and she was sitting on the sofa.

"What is it?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Are yeh ok? Are the babies ok?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Ste, I kissed Stu." She said and I pursed my lips together.

"Well, what did you feel?" I asked her after a minute and her head shot up.

"What?" she asked me.

"What did you feel?" I asked her again.

"Nothing, it wasn't anything like kissing you." she said and I nodded.

"Then ah am not worried about it." I said and kissed her softly.

She moaned as I pulled her off the sofa.

"Ah need yeh." I said and she smiled.

I pulled her up the first flight of stairs and towards where the guest bedroom used to be. I opened the door and she gasped.

"Ste?" she asked me.

"Ah didn't want yeh walking up all those stairs, plus it's next to the nursery." I told her and she smiled at me.

I kissed her as she pulled my shirt over my head. She was needy and I wanted her just as bad. We got undressed and I put my hand over her stomach. She moved it and I felt a little kick against it.

"This is yeh daddy… ah love yeh two vera much." I whispered and kissed it. She smiled down at me and I watched a blissful look came over her face as my hand crept down her leg and I slipped a finger into her opening. She was wet and still tight. She moaned as I removed it and pulled her to the bed.

"I heard that you will like it more if you are on top." I said and she nodded.

I laid down and she slowly crawled over me. She sucked lightly on the tip and I groaned before she settled herself over me. I felt her grip the base and guide it into her. She gasped as I filled her and my hands rested on the cheeks of her bottom. She slowly started to bounce on me and I loved the feeling of her sliding over me and dropping herself back onto me.

She kept going and I started to thrust upwards as she got tighter around me.

"Come on, love." I moaned to her and she gasped as she slammed down onto me. I felt her walls clinch me, she dug her nails into my chest, and she beautiful. I wasn't far behind her as I thrusted upwards and shot myself into her.

She got off and I pulled her to my side.

"That was a good feeling." She said and I smiled.

"I missed yeh." I whispered.

"We all missed you too." She said and I smiled as I kissed her again.

I fell asleep that night and slept through the whole night. I never realized how much I missed Erin or wanted her around until she wasn't beside me.

**A/N: Please review**


	37. Babies

**A/N: I only own Erin. **

* * *

><p><strong>Sheriti narfit, miamitravel, kizzyfur, wades wife, sonib89, xMyheartshine, chelle, &amp; WhitneySheree- Thank you fot he reviews and support as I wrote this story. I hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. <strong>

**This is the last chapter...**

Erin POV

I was almost at my popping point. The pregnancy had been a fairly easy one, but I just wanted them out of me at this point. I was almost at my due date and had no time to myself. I knew that everyone was worried about me, but damn, I just needed some air.

I quietly walked out of the house without waking anyone up. I had the driver take me to the cemetery; I wanted to talk to my parents. I always felt better when I talked to them. I knew that I should be happy that I almost had my family with Ste, but I hated it because I had always wanted at least one of my parents to be here for this.

I got to their graves and looked down at it. I ran my hand over the smooth marble and felt their names under my fingertips; I couldn't help but cry. I laid the roses down and sobbed. I felt happy and sad at the same time. I knew that this wasn't how I wanted my life to turn out. I knew that Stephen loved me; I had people that I could call family, but I also knew that this was never how I wanted my life to be. I couldn't have asked for a better person to love me, but I still felt anger when it came to him, because we were forced together.

I was thinking about everything when I felt a pain shoot through my stomach; I rubbed it and winced as it finally subsided.

"Sorry, babies… mommy will calm down." I whispered as I rubbed them.

I was talking to mom and dad and I kept feeling a pressure and pain shoot through me. I figured that I had been standing to long and waddled back to the car. I got to the car and sharp pain that was worse than the others that I had felt shot through me. I gasped and the driver put his arms around me.

"Come on, Erin, yeh need to get home." He said and I nodded.

Stephen POV

I had woken up and Erin wasn't here. I called Ma, Fiona, Stu, Seamus, and Conner. They hadn't seen her. I was going crazy until my Ma called me. The driver had brought Erin to the doctor's office; Erin was in major pain. I hopped into the car and flew over there. Stu had gotten to my house and gone with me. I was worried about her.

"Where is she?" I asked them when I walked in.

"She is in the operating room; her water broke." Ma said and I was shocked. We still had a few weeks. I was angry at her for leaving without me, but now I just wanted to make sure that she was alright. I ran in there and Fiona was holding her hand.

"Ah am here, love." I said and she looked at me.

"I hate you." she said and I was shocked.

"She doesn't mean it." Ma said and I just shrugged.

"It fucking hurts!" she said and squeezed my hand.

"Erin, it's time." The doctor said and I helped her sit up some more.

She pushed and the first one came out and few seconds later the second one came out.

"Why aren't they crying?" she asked me and a few seconds later we heard crying. She smiled at me; I kissed her forehead and stroked her hand.

"Ah love yeh." I whispered as they handed each of us a son.

"Let me get her cleaned up and then you can show them off." The doctor said and I nodded.

The midwife took them and cleaned them up as well. I held Erin's hand as they got the placenta out, stitched her up, and did whatever else she needed to do. I kissed Erin and she smiled at me.

"They are beautiful." I said and she smiled.

Erin refused to lay there and got into a wheelchair. The nurse handed me on and Erin the other before pushing her out to the waiting area.

"They are precious, what are their names?" Fiona asked as she took the one Erin was holding. I gave Ma mine and she had tears in her eyes. I had to admit that no matter what Erin and I had been through… this had made everything bad disappear.

"You are holding Braden David Farrelly and Fiona is holding Cabhan Quin Farrelly." Erin said and they smiled. I had let her chose the names, but I did ask that their middle names be the names of our fathers. She had agreed and even though we didn't care for my father, he was still the reason we were together.

Erin POV

I knew that this had started out as something we both hated, but now I didn't mind so much that my family was fucked up. I had a real family, a husband that wanted to be with me, and a life that I could have only read about in some novel. I knew that it wasn't perfect or ever would be perfect, but I don't think I would change it for the world. I had two beautiful baby boys and I planned on giving them a better life that I ever had; that was good enough for me.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I really appriciate it. I hope that you will check out my other stories. **


End file.
